


Glitch

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst?, Biting, Depression, DiSTorTed TeXt, Don't stare into the void, F/F, F/M, Growling!Sans, Heterosexual Pairing, Horrible Puns, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Magical appendages, Primal!Sans, Reader Replaces Frisk, Smut, There will be more tags, attempted suicide, hopelessness, reader is blind, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been an alpha stage design of the fallen human, but you were discarded; existing between the main game and the void below.  Sometimes, brightly shining lights would fall here and crash into the void.  A blue existence has been flickering in and out of this place and you muster enough Determination to stop them from Falling Down.</p><p>You don't know what saving them will do; but no sentient thing deserves to crash into the void below...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had been alone for so long in this strange place. Time was meaningless here, nothing but distant thoughts to keep you company. You weren't...exactly certain what you were as everything around you was perfectly dark.

All you knew is that sometimes; you could see a flash of light. Feel another presence here for a short while. Was it a short while? Or maybe they appeared here to fall forever only to wink from existence.

This had happened many times before; countless times. All you knew is that they were falling deeper each time and you had to somehow stop them from falling.

Because in your place in this In Between was the lowest levels. Below you was hungry static, crackling; disjointed words and rank smells. A few others had fell before you were able to retain any physical form.

Other beings were bright beacons of light; whereas you were barely held together. Their center was the brightest, they came in so many colors and always the same shape. Around this was a faint silhouette of their form but everything else was filled in with a series of zeros and ones that you could not understand.

When they smashed into the void; the shrieking had you trembling for time that you could not measure. The static hurt them terribly before rending them apart; by all of those lively zeros and ones.

And that beautiful beacon would cease to be.

You didn't have a beacon; you weren't quite sure what form you had managed to obtain; but it was weak and it hadn't been able to help any that had fallen before...

That last time had been the first time you had experienced touch. There had been a shining presence falling down so quickly and so far that you were able to muster enough determination into your form to reach out and grab their hand.

The person with the shining, smoke colored light had halted and you were sure that he looked right at you.

Sound...that wasn't the churning below you was unexpected but pleasant.

"W-What are you?"

The sound was deep, soothing, puzzled. You were being spoken to by another existence. You tried to tell them to hold onto you, that below was pain and danger, but your voice didn't work right. It sounded like the distortion of the void, the thing you feared and hated; your words a high pitched whine that didn't make sense.

The being was scared of you; scared of what was below and struggled so violently that you grew exhausted and the form you had worked on faded.

That stormy light hit the void and the explosion of static brought a new feeling with it.

You felt a terrible guilt.

Surely, if you had tried harder and prepared better; you could have saved that being. No one stayed in the In Between but you; this place was unstable. It rumbled dangerously sometimes but it still persisted.

So, you had worked up as much determination as possible. Practiced forming words, even though it was unpleasant, at least someone may understand you. If they understood, they would know the danger. Maybe they wouldn't fear you.

That blue beacon would flicker into existence, falling lower before disappearing; before reappearing again. You stayed vigilant, practicing and bracing for that vital moment when you were needed.

You didn't want it to fall into the void. No sentient thing deserved what laid below.

It was always hungry and eager to snuff out any life it could manage. You held up what might be your hand; staring at the broken red numbers that made out your existence. Some looked like 'C's and not zeros. Other things looked horribly like static.  
You weren't sure what you were, but you couldn't let this being fall down. They shined too brightly and beautifully to be erased.

You practiced noises and waited patiently until...

Movement, light; rapidly descending. Falling.

You reached out desperately towards the lively blue numbers and the momentum from catching them nearly uprooted you from your nest. You stare, memorized at your broken lettering wrapped around theirs before the being began to scream.

They had seen the void; they were conscious.

"No_cAl-m~doWn!" Your voice is weak and distorted, but the blue being stopped struggling. You felt the sensation of someone looking at you.

"where am i??! who are you?!!!" The deep voice reminded you of the smoky being, "and what the FUCK is that???"

"V-oi**d. DoN'""t Le-t GO!" You cried.

The blue coding swung itself slightly and you feel more 'touch'. The blue light seemed more stable and in less danger. With all of the strength you can muster, you pull them into your nest and blink when you feel a lot more touch.

The being was holding you tight, afraid. Their zeros and ones were flicking around their form rapidly.

"what are you?" The voice asked, strangely echoing the first being that you had failed to save.

"i-dOn''t k-now?" You answered cautiously, "alwa~ys her-e."

There is an unsteady breath and hesitation.

"you look like a shadow..." The voice told you, "...do you have a name?"

"N-o--namE." You respond and tilt your vision, "you LOO-K liKe Numb-ers. BR-IghT- BlUE."

Their form is flickering, "n-numbers?"

"YO-ur TiMe is NeAr__ly uP." You tell the being, "I W--I--Ll CaTcH yOu..."

You pant, exhausted, but they are hanging on your every word.

"evERY-timE you FAll D-OwN." You swear. They take in a gasp of air.

"WAIT! I-"

They are gone, back where they belong and not In Between. You had done it! You had saved the blue light from falling into the void.

Quietly; you recuperate. You now had a purpose. A meaning. You weren't nothing anymore. You were the thing that saved the falling blue light and you would keep your promise.

Because...

The static roared beneath you hungrily.

No one deserved that horrible end.

Time stretched on and on... You couldn't keep track of it but...

They were falling again, screaming in fear and you were ready to catch them; reaching out and choking off the scream. The blue being panted heavily, they were afraid.

"y-you..." They said in a deep voice, "i thought i had imagined you..."

They sounded relieved, not scared and you pulled them into your nest. They seemed to be watching the void carefully. You knew that fear; it was wise to fear the void.

"D-ON't STa-Re," you insisted, touching the edge of their numbers, "isN't--gOOd."

"where am i?" The existence was looking at you and not the void. Being near it could do strange things, terrible things.

"I-N betWeeN." You replied simply.

"in between what?"

You thought a moment, "SomeThING an-d N__othinG."

They glanced quickly at the void before looking back at you; their numbers flickering nervously.

"last time...you said i looked like numbers." They paused, "what numbers?"

"ZE-Ro.s and--OnEs." You answered easily and then added, "ANd BluE B--Eacon."

"blue beac...you mean my soul?" Was the puzzled reply. Ah, was that what it was called? You can hear them muttering to themselves, trying to figure something out before addressing you.

"what do you look like?" Was the question.

They were flickering; their time was nearly up. You hold up your hands, couldn't they see it too? Or...maybe not; they had said you looked like a shadow. So maybe they saw things differently.

"R-ed--NUmBers---and StAtiC," you replied sadly. You hated that anything of you looked like the abomination below.

"I-T is nEArlY--youR tim-E to GO," you tell them, "bUT--do YOu HavE a NamE?"

They pause.

"it's sans. my name is sans."

Sans flickered from existence and once more; you wait patiently. You had a promise to keep. Idly you occupy yourself with trying out the sound of their name, trying to hold onto the sound of their voice over the static. Now that you had talked to Sans, you noticed a new emotion.

Was this loneliness? You had never felt it before...

It was unpleasant and even though it scared you; you wanted Sans to fall soon so you could hear something other than the churning void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. -coughs wetly- I am SO sorry the update took so long, sinners. ;_; It finally decided to snow after it being tepid here and I don't do well with the cold.
> 
> I will try to get back to a regular schedule! Also, if you have any requests/wishes to see in this fic; please tell me. I may just put it in here.

Fall after fall, you and Sans had short bursts of conversation before he had to go. It seemed he couldn't stay long and this frustrated him. You wonder if he looked forward to when you both got to speak to one another, but every time he fell; you could sense that something was wrong. His soul was radiating sadness.

It was such a beautiful thing that you often chose to stare at it rather than the vague outline the numbers made. Either Sans couldn't notice in the darkness or didn't mind; you weren't sure.

"do you mind if I give you a name? it is a little odd calling you 'shadow'," his voice sounds like he has cheered up a bit.

"SURe?" You answer uncertainly. 

"how about ______?" Sans asked and after a moment, you make a sound of agreement. It was a nice name, something that just seemed to 'fit'.

"i have been thinking a lot on this...but i really want to free you from here."

Free you?

Was that possible?

Sans' form is flickering, "will you let me try?"

It sounded scary, but each time he disappeared; the void sounded louder. More ominous and the darkness was hard to handle.

"YoU CAn TrY," your small voice is distorted as usual, "bUT wHo Will CatCh yoU?"

"don't worry about that, _______."

His voice sounds soothing and not worried. Perhaps he was already aware that you possibly couldn't leave.

He is gone again.

Curling up in your nest area, you try to desperately block out the roaring static of the void below. Maybe it is just renewed fear, that somehow you will fall even though you had found this to be a safe area awhile ago.

In fact; you can't quite place 'when' you had gotten here or if you ever existed 'out there'. Thinking about it too much would scatter your thoughts for a bit before the static of the void got too loud. Being near it did some pretty bad things to your glowing numbers.

For what seemed like forever, Sans was back again; both of you reaching out to make sure he didn't fall into the void below. You anxiously pulled him into your nest, taking in his blue numbers and teal soul; you greeted him.

"hI SanS," it was always a relief to have him nearby.

"hey ______. i am going to work with what time i have, okay?" He paused, "don't get scared."

You frown, watching as his numbers shift and he is looking around the In Between. What could be more scary than the void?

Suddenly, you view is filled with blue zeros and ones and you have to lean back to take in the outline of whatever was suddenly in your space. It was huge, buzzing with energy and it felt very much like Sans that you simply stare at the hulking shape in awe.

"WoAH..." You manage after a moment and without fear, you reach forward to touch the numbers. For some reason, Sans uttered a small sound.

"WhAt iS ThIS?" The new existance was pushing into your hands and you felt an odd warm sensation in your chest.

"that is a gaster blaster," Sans deep voice answered, "i am directly connected to them but it is stronger when i am sleeping. he will be doing most of the work while i am...topside."

You feel your expression scrunch up as you stroked the front of the 'gaster blaster'. That was strange, it felt exactly like Sans. 

Wait...

"HE is StaYing??" You question and your companion chuckled as a deep purr rang from the Gaster Blaster.

"yes. hope i am not intruding?" 

You frown at Sans' numbers.

"wAs ThAT a JokE?" You had a horrible time trying to discern when Sans was joking or not. You had found out very early that he liked to do this but you had yet to fully grasp 'joking'.

"no." He answered sincerely, number flickering in and out. You watched quietly as Sans' figure and the single Gaster Blaster had a moment of unspoken communication. Something that was deeper than numbers and that you envied.

He parted and for some reason, you were suddenly surrounded by Sans' numbers, his soul pressing into your static.

Sans was touching you, holding you to him.

"i don't know what will happen, but i will try my best." He promised. You smiled and nodded into his embrace before he was suddenly gone. A moment of panic gripped your being and most of your red numbers flickered into static.

But the Gaster Blaster was still there. Tentatively, you touched the massive figure and it gently met your hands.

It felt just like Sans...

For once, the void's static wasn't so overwhelming and you smile in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to...write more. x-x Had to.
> 
> Now my brain is overloaded. ;_; Hope you like anyways!

Having the Gaster Blaster present while Sans was missing was truly helpful. You had something to focus on that was very much there. Most of the time; the Blaster stayed close to you but there would be periods where it was obviously working under Sans' guidance; floating to different parts of the In Between as you watched. You talked often to your new companion, mostly about inane stuff to keep your focus from the void. Counting, listing off occurrences in the In Between and such.

Sans couldn't talk back to you if or when he was present, but the Gaster Blaster seemed to like to hear you speak, despite the distortion of your voice. It had a pleasant deep purr and you had the rare instance where you freely studied the flying blue ones and zeros. It was strange, if you didn't focus too much; you could almost make out features.

You didn't have much to compare the Blaster to, but you were attached. It seemed to bask in your attention when it had free time.

When it was floating high above; you mildly noted that some of the darkness looked a bit off. Like fabric instead of simple darkness and the Blaster would pause for a long time before focusing in on the 'softer' areas of darkness.

You waited patiently in your nest for the Blaster to come back down. It was comforting and felt just like Sans, causing you to recall how he had held you before he had left. It had been so nice; his soul pressed into your existence. He hadn't had much time to fill you in about where he existed. You knew he was a monster, though that meant absolutely nothing to you and that monsters lived underground.

There sounded like there was a lot more to that story, but you respected the limited times Sans had with you.

A low rumble caught your attention and you frowned; looking up at the Gaster Blaster. It had fallen still and that noise hadn't come from it. You were now familiar with it's purring and that rumble had been from elsewhere, barely discern-able over the static of the void.

"SaNs?" You knew he was directing the Gaster Blaster and was there. His gaze rested on your disjointed numbers and you both waited anxiously.

Nothing happened.

The Gaster Blaster returned to what it had been doing and you relaxed, reassured.

A moment too soon...

What had been keeping you above the void, your dependable 'nest' simply dissipated.

For a moment, there was no sound. The static of the void was gone, something you couldn't EVER remember happening and you could feel yourself falling...

Falling... A soft intake of breath escaped you and suddenly the static and all other sounds in the In Between returned in full force.

You were falling...into the void...

"SANS!!!!" Fear, primal and terrifying tore through you and the Gaster Blaster jerked at your shrill, distorted scream. You could feel it and Sans taking you in before it was diving desperately; hurtling down towards you.

The void was roaring closer and you reached up fruitlessly. You were falling too quickly and knew that Sans' Gaster Blaster had no hope in reaching you in time.

Who would catch Sans when he fell down? Who would make sure the void didn't take him? The Gaster Blaster's numbers were so bright; they were nearly hard to look at. The volume of the void was eating up everything else, you were so close...

But the Blaster was still desperately closing the distance. It was within arm's length and you managed to hug what you had discerned as it's maw right as you crashed into the void.

You screamed and thrashed, your voice a horrible high whine of static as it began to mercilessly tear at your barely held together numbers.

Despite it all, though; you couldn't let Sans and his Blaster suffer through this. Mustering all of your Determination; you shoved hard with what was left of your hands. The blue numbers broke free of the void and for a moment; for the briefest millisecond...

You were sure you could finally see him clearly. The existence who gave you meaning. His hand, smooth and skeletal was outstretched in desperation towards you. His expression was panicked and filled with pain; dark eye sockets leaking fat glowing tears; one of his eyes ablaze. Fangs exposed in a grimace, the dead air around him was pulling at his clothing as his gaze shifted...

...and for that precious, singular moment you saw him, within the Gaster Blaster before it exploded into millions of ones and zeros.

Then; darkness returned. But this was a different darkness. It wasn't the In Between. It wasn't the void. It was complete and utter darkness. 

You were still falling...

How...?

Air, smells and the dizzying sensation of your insides wanting to flip in on themselves from dropping so quickly stole your breath away. Everything around you felt so dense, heavy and your chest...

Your heart. It ached. 

You crashed into the ground with a sickening sound and there was pain blossoming so suddenly and strongly that for a dizzying moment; you were certain you had ceased to be. But the pain persisted and became so strong that you choked, warmth splattering your face as you wheezed.

Limited information filtered into your mind as you tried to move. Your trembling fingers brushed against softness below you. Your mouth overflowed with a taste, a sense alien to you. Tilting your head to the side, it seeped out as you drew jagged breaths. The air smelled sweet, but you couldn't appreciate it.

Coughing wetly, you weren't even in the condition to note that your eyes were open, but not seeing anything. Nor did you notice that your voice was clear, free of static. Everything hurt so much.

You whimpered and was barely able to roll onto your side before sound and self faded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met Goat Mom! <3

Awareness slowly returned and you tense as you open your eyes to utter darkness. Panic gripped your heart and you thrashed in fear, remembering falling. The static of the void. The agony of the fall...

A hushed gasp is uttered from your side and you flinch back, confused and afraid. A soft feminine voice vaguely registered as your chest became impossibly tight, your breath coming in quick gasps as you feel the softness below you.

You weren't getting enough air. Your mind was full of the memory of terror and you flinched when your hand was stroked.

Sucking in a startled gasp, you jerk away from the touch. That hadn't been a muffled impression of 'touch'. It was a thousands times stronger, coming with intense sensation.

"Easy now, my child," the gentle voice coaxed through your fearful daze, "listen to me breathe, along with me now; slowly. In."

You sucked in a sharp breath and felt like your lungs were going to burst.

"And out..."

You desperately let out the oxygen; deflating your chest but your hiccups and the urge to hyperventilate is still a threat. Listening to the soft voice, you breathe along with their instructed tempo and slowly...things began to calm down.

You tense as the voice lulled into a calm silence; looking in the direction you had last heard it from.

"There," the voice was soothing and filled with warmth, "do you feel better now?"

Did you feel better? There were so many things wrong, different and surreal about everything; but you nod hesitantly.

"I am so glad," they did sound happy and you let that sink in slowly; staring in their direction as you carefully felt what you were sitting on. 

It felt so solid and reassuring. So much different than your 'nest' in the In Between. But you were confused about everything. You had felt the void ripping you apart. This couldn't be the void. And you were fairly certain anything that came into contact with the void ceased to exist.

"W-where...?" Your voice is soft but raspy. It was blessedly stable though and without the frightening static and distortion.

You could feel your companion smile at you, "you are in the Ruins, my child. You fell to the Underground. Do you not remember?"

Your memories were all confused. You had fallen into the void...but you had continued to fall; past it...

They are moving; the displaced air and soft footfalls alerting you and you tense as soft and warm hands tilt your head slowly from one side to the other.

"I-I don't mean to pry without introducing myself first but I must ask..." They swallow, "my child, did I not heal you correctly? Your eyes aren't focusing as they should."

You blink slowly, "they don't feel hurt...I d-don't think I can see."

They gasped, withdrawing their touch, "oh my, I am so sorry." Her, if you could judge by the voice, truly did sound sorry that you couldn't see.

"I-Is it unusual?" You asked hesitantly. She sighed in response.

"It is and isn't at the same time, child. Monster magic has advanced so much, especially healing magic since the war. It was common back then for someone to become partially or fully blind, but it has been such a long time since then..."

"War?" You were confused.

"Oh my, I am getting ahead of myself," she cleared her throat, "my name is Toriel. I am the keeper of the Ruins. May I ask your name, child?"

You swallow nervously, "my- I am ______." You offered the name that Sans had given you.

Sans...

"Did anyone else fall down here??" You asked, remembering how the Gaster Blaster had burst. You had seen Sans just before. Had he truly been there or had he just been present subconsciously?

"No. You were the only one I found," Toriel's voice is gentle, "were you with another human when you fell?"

...Human? You felt your stomach drop in disappointment. You had no idea what the difference between monsters and humans were, but it would've been nice to have at least one thing in common to that precious soul.

"I...I was with Sans." You answered, "and he is a monster."

There was a very long pause after that and you felt the monster take a seat on the edge of the bed. Her stare was a physical thing that had you fidgeting. 

"_____, my child. There are no monsters on the surface. You are the only human who fell down." Her voice is so soothing and sympathetic that unbidden tears well up in your useless eyes; sliding in hot trails down your face.

"Oh my dear, come here," Toriel murmured and you were suddenly enveloped in the loveliest embrace that you could recall other than Sans'. Toriel was so soft and she smelled sweet. Feeling a dam burst inside, you sob into her chest and hold on desperately. The monster is a lot larger than you but she is cooing to you and rubbing your back. Your body is wracked with hiccups and sobs before you slowly calm down; focusing on her warmth.

Sitting back, you reach up and as if sensing what you need; Toriel guides your hands to her face. You frown in concentration. She had a gently curved muzzle and small fangs that you fingered delicately. You smooth your thumbs over her brow, finding two perfectly symmetrical points there.

"What are these?" You question. 

You can feel her smile on your fingertips, "they are my horns, _______. I am a goat type monster."

She had such fluffy ears. Her warm laughter at your exploring fingers makes your lips pull up tentatively. Her hand cupped your face, the paw pads there velvety.

"Will you stay here with me?" There was an oddly desperate and sad undertone to her calm question, "I have always wanted to be a teacher. I can teach you everything about these ruins, about the monsters here...read you books and take care of you. W-Would you like that?"

That emotion in her voice... You recognized it to a very painful degree.

Toriel was lonely.

Just like you had been lonely, all alone in the In Between.

You weren't sure what had happened to your dear friend. Sans' Gaster Blaster had been the only thing there when you had smashed into the void. If that had hurt Sans...or had erased him, you just couldn't know.

A desperate part of you wanted to know if he was alive. You wanted to find him. This was his 'topside', wasn't it? Maybe you could find him someday? But, you couldn't do that with your new handicap. This was a new world and Toriel made you feel safe.

"I would like that," you answer eventually with a smile, "I will stay here with you."

Toriel's relieved sigh made your chest tight.

"Thank you, my child," she whispered, "I will teach you everything I know and help you to the best of my ability."

You curl into the tall monster, feeling safe in Toriel's soft but firm embrace. Later that day, you tasted food and drink for the first time. Your new mother figure had called it cinnamon butterscotch pie and the tea was made from golden flowers. She seemed a little bitter about the tea for some reason, but you didn't press; simply letting the texture and taste roll on your tongue as you issued delighted noises that made her chuckle in response.

"You act like that is the best thing you have ever eaten," she teased.

You paused, "it is the only thing I remember eating..."

She was silent for a moment before inhaling softly, "do you remember your time above, _____?"

Well... You had tried to explain the In Between before but it would be easier to say you didn't remember anything. After all, it seemed no one knew about where you had existed and you really had no memories of living on the surface.

"I don't remember anything," you answer with a frown, "except that I had a friend. His name is Sans and he is a monster."

"That...That is odd, to only recall those things and nothing else. Maybe some sort of strange memory loss?" She mused out loud, her utensils clicking against her plate.

It was easiest to go with that...

Over the next couple of weeks, you kept busy learning the inside of your new home. You didn't venture outside at all; this space was big enough to keep your busy. You memorized how many steps it took to traverse from Toriel's room to the Kitchen and then for each room. Whenever you came across something new, you inspected it while questioning about it.

Stuffed animals. Water Sausages. Books. Fireplace.

Everything had its own unique shape and texture, your fingertips gliding over each thing. Toriel chuckled at how she had to answer so many questions but she was patient and answered each and every one.

"Are you regretting becoming my teacher?" You asked after you had made your first successful round of the house without bumping anything, your hands outstretched in front of you.

Her laughter was rich and full, bringing a happy expression to your face.

"Of course not, this is the best time I have had in ages," her voice was warm, but there was a touch of sadness to it. You heard the squeak of her favorite arm chair and the flip of pages.

"Would you like to hear a story, my child?"

Eagerly, you sat down on the floor and leaned back on her legs, the rocking motion of the chair moving you both as her voice waxed a fairy tale of a monster princess falling in love with a human prince. It was a nice story and you nod off against Toriel's lap.  
She noticed this and quietly closed the book, amethyst eyes bright and fond as she place a gentle paw on your head.

Toriel was so glad to finally have another child to care for. She knew by looking at you that you were an adult by human standards, but she had been queen when the barrier had gone up. So, it wasn't too rude of her to refer to you as such. She was so relieved that you agreed to stay.

It might be selfish on her part; but her heart and soul craved to be healed by her taking care of another. Maybe it was because you reminded her of Chara in a way; but Toriel couldn't be happier.

A blind human without memories was far too fragile to let go into the underground.

Sure, there were Froggits, Whimsun, Moldsmol and Loox within the Ruins; but she was here to protect you. With time, the monsters inside the ruins would realize that you belonged here. They wouldn't hurt you.

The only other monsters that came here that she knew of was a shy, timid and sad ghost by the name of Nabstablook. But he was a dear and wouldn't hurt you.

The other...she wasn't so sure. There had been a sullen golden flower with a face that had talked to her briefly, but she hadn't seen him in quite awhile. It mattered not, she would make sure the residents acknowledged you as her daughter. There were probably very few that would recognize her outside, but all of the monsters here knew she had once been the queen.

"Worry not, _______," Toriel whispered, gently stroking your hair, "I will protect you from here on out."

She would not lose another child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet a shy ghost and receive horrible news...

Two weeks into the Underground was when Toriel took you outside of Old Home (strange name...) and ventured into the Ruins; hand in hand. She had wanted to work on disabling traps out here so she wouldn't have to worry about you stumbling into one. 

"Why are there traps here?" You asked in confusion.

She sighed, "they were a safety measure as the sink hole up there is the main one humans stumble onto. There are others but they are a lot more obscure."

You asked Toriel many questions as you walked and listened quietly to her history lesson. Apparently monsters and humans hadn't gotten along because one thousand years prior; seven mages had trapped them underneath Mt. Ebott. The king, Asgore had set to make this new place their home.

"There is no way to get out?" 

You could feel a tremble in her hand holding yours, "there is no way out without committing horrible acts."

The air felt oppressive; so you let it drop for now. There was rustling as you both walked and you stopped to bend down to touch what you were walking through. It was shaped uniquely and felt rough to the touch.

"What is this?" One day; you wondered if Toriel would tire of your questions but she enthusiastically explained the concept of the season, autumn. You were led to a tree and touched the bark in wonder as she further explained that the leaves you were tromping through fell off the tree.

Toriel noticed that you had a grasp of colors, "you must have had your sight at one time if you can tell what I mean by 'red' and 'orange'. I am so glad I do not have to explain what colors are."

You giggle and a croak catches your attention.

A warmth blooms in your chest and you blink when Toriel began speaking sternly; "none of that, Froggit."

The warmth faded just as quickly as it came.

What had that been?

"Who is this?" The voice was rough and held the croak of before. Oh! Another monster. You smile and stare absently down at where you heard the voice.

"This is my daughter, __________." You flush. Daughter? "She is living with me here."

"Oh?" The Froggit croaked in question. Feeling it's gaze on you, you kneel down to get closer to the monster's level.

"It is nice to meet you." You said politely, remembering Toriel's lessons on being nice.

"...Same." The Froggit sounded like it had lost most of it's interest at this point and you stood. Toriel sighed.

"Well, I will have to introduce you to all of the monsters down here so they do not confront you. This is your new home and it must be safe." She insisted. You took her hand and made your way through the twisting ruins.

It took you another few days of walking with Toriel to disable all of the traps and for the monsters to be at ease with you. After that, you spent the better part of two months memorizing the Ruins. 

"Did you mean that, about me being your daughter?" You asked Toriel one day and her voice was full of warmth as she answered.

"I do think of you as my daughter. You don't have to call me 'mother' or anything, but please know how I feel."

You smile.

"Okay, Mom."

You could feel her beaming at you and you grinned as she held you close.

It was the third month that you were exploring the Ruins that you stumbled upon a new monster that you had never met before. And by stumbled on; you meant that quite literally.

"Oh...oh no...you stepped right through me...like I wasn't even here..." A thin, wavering voice moaned and you gasped, backtracking a few steps clumsily.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was here!" You apologized profusely.

"Oh...It doesn't matter..."

The voice sounded so depressed. You smiled and held out your hands in an open gesture, "I'm ______. I don't think I have ever met you before."

"Oh...oh...My name is Napstablook..." The monster answered mournfully, "but you don't have to call me that...or remember my name...or..."

"It's okay! It is nice to meet you, Napstablook." You tilted you head in the direction of his voice, "what kind of monster are you?" You hadn't felt anything when you had stepped on him.

"Can't you tell...? I am a...ghost...?" He sounded confused and you laughed, waving a hand in front of your fixed gaze.

"I can't see you, actually. I am blind." You tell him.

"OH! oh...oh no...how rude of me..."

"No, no!" You gestured frantically, "you didn't know! I was walking this way because I heard something. Do you know what that noise is?"

There is a long pause and you wonder if Nabstablook had left you before he spoke again, awed.

"You mean...you can hear my headphones?" He asked.

You frown.

"What are headphones?" You wait for a response and then tremble when cold air brushed against your ears and suddenly...

You are surrounded by lovely noises. You grin widely; simply listening to the beat.

"Do...do you like music?" The ghost questioned shyly.

"Yes! I think I love it!" You enthusiasm must have pacified the ghost because his timid nature eases a bit as you both sit underneath the tree in the Ruins, as he shares his music with you. He tells you different names for each and listens to how the music brings out certain feelings in you afterwards.

You and your new ghost friend meet nearly every day afterwards. At first it was just music, but then he began to share with you what the rest of the Underground was like. Apparently; right outside the Ruins was a snow covered area called Snowdin.

"What's snow?"

"Oh..my, I don't think...I can answer that. Why don't you go there and see?" He questioned. You frown, shoulders slumping a bit.

"I..really love my mom, Nabstablook. And this is the safest place for me, I can't leave. I promised I would stay."

However...there was something you really wanted to ask and you breathe in deeply to ready yourself.

"Blook...have you ever met a monster whose name was Sans?"

The response was immediate.

"Yes, I do." Your breath catches and you shift more towards his voice.

"Is...is he a monster that wears a blue coat, with a fluffy collar?" You weren't certain what type of monster Sans had been. You didn't have anything to compare him with to identify his type.

"Yes, he is always wearing that...Do you know him?"

"Yes. Well...kind of." You say softly; just happy that Sans still existed and that even though his Gaster Blaster had smashed into the void; that he himself was still okay.

"Oh...oh no..." The ghost murmured for the first time in a few days.

"What is it?" You ask, a tight feeling gripping your chest.

"I am sorry...but about three months ago, Sans Fell Down."

"F-Fell Down?" You frown, not liking the sound of that, "what does that mean?"

The ghost issued a sad noise, "its what happens to monsters shortly before they become dust. They either get too old, or sick, or even just too sad. They stop moving and then they die."

You are scrambling to your feet and the ghost trails after you as you ran through the ruins, miscounting a few times and smashing into things to Nabstablook's alarm.

"______! What are you doing?" He called as tears fell down your cheeks.

"I have to catch him!" You know it doesn't make sense, but it is the best answer you can put together. You hadn't stopped Sans from falling into the Void so many times; just to let him die. He had freed you, given you life.

You knew that asking to leave would upset Toriel, would break your promise but you needed to saves Sans one more time.

You were filled with Determination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InTo tHe VoID...
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

Panting raggedly; you burst through the door of Old Home; eliciting a shocked gasp from Toriel. You are immediately swept up into strong, soft arms.

"My daughter, what is the matter? Are you injured?" She questioned, wiping at the tears burning down cheeks. You can feel the tingling warmth of her healing magic, so you guess you look a little beat up. Your blind trip through the Ruins hadn't been graceful after all.

"Mom! We have to help Sans!" You cry and she shifts against you, a confused hum escaping her.

"Sans? My dear..." She paused, "and who is this?"

"oh...oh no..." You hear Napstablook mourn nearby; obviously having followed you here. You try to catch your breath.

"Blook, tell my mom what you said, please," your voice was trembling with emotion and that probably was the only thing that gave the ghost enough courage to talk to the boss monster holding you.

"Your...your um..daughter? She asked if I knew...a monster named Sans..." Napstablook seemed to be wavering.

"Yes, dear?" Toriel prompted in a warm tone and you were relieved that your mother was trying to make your friend comfortable.

"oh...oh...and I do." The ghost answered, "Sans the skeleton. He lives in Snowdin...with his brother...Papyrus...oh...um..."

"Wait..." Toriel's arms loosened from around your body and you frown at her reaction. She sounded shocked. She hadn't believed you when you told her that you knew a monster before arriving here.

"This Sans...does he love jokes? Particularly, 'knock, knock' jokes?" The boss monster questioned urgently.

Napstablook hummed uncertainly, "I have never heard him say a...knock knock...joke... But he makes pretty awful...oh...um... puns?"

Toriel inhaled sharply in realization and she was holding your shoulders; her gaze on you a physical thing.

"What did this ghost tell you, child?" She asked urgently.

"Blook said Sans Fell Down! We need to help him!" You stated firmly.

"But child, you cannot leave these ruins. It is too dangerous!" You can hear the tension and worry in her voice and you reached up to cup her soft face with your hands.

"You can come with me! I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me and you are strong!" You insisted, "I need to make this right. I-It's my fault he is like this!"

"Child..."

"Please!" You feel tears burning your sightless eyes, "we can come right back after he is okay. I promise. I don't want to leave you."

Toriel gently covered your hands on her face as a long moment stretched between you and your new mother.

"Very well, _______. We will go save Sans. He is a dear friend of mine and if we can help..." She paused, "thank you, Napstablook. We will be leaving for Snowdin now."

"oh...oh...you are very welcome, your m-majesty..." The ghost murmured and you could feel his presence fade. You say nothing of the title to Toriel. You knew from the way she had spoken of Asgore and just small hints over these past few months that she had been the queen. Why she was hear alone was easy enough to guess.

After all, your room was full of small clothes that didn't fit you and toys for children.

"Quickly, child. Let me bundle you up in something warm and we can leave right away. I have a very old friend in Snowdin that can make sure the town protects your identity if you are recognized as human." Her footsteps are swift and sure. You count in your head to keep your breathing steady; heart racing as warm layers of cloth is wrapped around your body.

The former queen picks you up off of the floor and cradles you close before you descend into the basement; somewhere that you hadn't bothered memorizing since Toriel told you it was the way out. Toriel's pace was rushed and when the door to the Ruins opened; a blast of chilly air struck your face and you shivered reflexively.

"Stay quiet and still, _______. I am going to run to Snowdin," she pulled the fabric; one of her robes to cover your face, "it isn't far."

"Thank you, mother." You murmur and she smiled; reassured before taking off at a swift pace. If this had been any other time; her rocking motions whilst she held you would've lulled you to sleep. But this was anything but normal. You cried silently; the only glimpse you had gotten of Sans flickering fresh in your mind.

He hadn't told you much of his life, but you knew that there was a reason he kept falling deeper towards the void. No one willingly would seek the void; sadness and fear was what it was attracted to.

Sans didn't know you were still alive and you felt horrible for not seeking him out sooner. You had accepted your new life and Toriel's insistence that Sans wasn't real had lulled you into complacency. But he was very real and what had happened...

Sans probably blamed himself and that it had made him fall into such a deep despair; to the point of Falling Down wracked you with guilt.

You would make this right. Somehow.

You knew where he was sinking to ultimately.

Determination fueled you and Toriel had said that human Determination was a force to be reckoned with.

You held onto the feeling; feeding it all the way to Snowdin. Toriel had only been held up by a few monsters, most of which had barked in confusion and she politely told them that she had places to be. She slowed down and her soft, soothing voice murmured near your ear as you heard many voices speaking, laughter and crunching through what had to be snow.

"We are here, ______." Toriel murmured and you felt her shifting; opening a door that made a musical noise when it closed. The air smelled of smoke, feeling more closed in, and the voices in here died down.

A glass hitting wood none-too-gently caused you to flinch but you remained quiet and still; as your mother had told you to be.

Your arm facing away from Toriel's body grew warm.

"My Queen..." The voice came from below you, rich; deep and filled with the occasional 'pop'. Toriel chuckled softly.

"Come, my old friend. You need not kneel. I threw away that title a very long time ago." She said pleasantly and you could feel the warmth rise a bit in temperature. Monsters nearby began whispering to each other. They were confused and in awe. 

Apparently Toriel had been in the Ruins long enough that no one could recognize her.

"You are still our Queen, regardless. Your Majesty; how may I be of service?" The voice had a slight accent and you found that the monster speaking was very formal. Your mother's next words solved your confusion.

"A Queen's Guardsmen until the end, Sir Grillby?" Excited murmuring raised in volume before the monster, Grillby; must have made a gesture for silence.

Toriel sighed and very reluctantly helped you touch down to the floor; steadying you. You kept the robe wrapped around your shoulders, even though it was getting uncomfortably hot.

"A human, your Majesty?" 

She must have nodded or indicated otherwise without words, because the whispering was back and there was a long moment with neither Grillby nor your mother breaking the moment.

"...what is your name, human?" Grillby's deep voice was soothing and non-violent and you smiled; staring absently.

"_______, sir." You answered respectively.

"She is my daughter." Toriel's words were firm and her voice carried a note of authority that rang through the room. There was no question of her being the Queen because all present fell absolutely silent to her unspoken command.

"King Asgore is still searching for the last soul to break the barrier; my Queen. He does not know you have adopted a human, does he?"

Souls? You knew about the barrier, but what did human souls have to do with it?

"He does not; nor will he harm a single hair on ________." There is a protective undertone to her voice, "we came here to help a mutual friend. Will you alert all sentries and guards within the area that she is not to be harmed?"

"Of course, your Majesty." Grillby confirmed, "who-?"

"But if you take her to the capital, we can be free!" A monster spoke up from off to your left. You frown at the sudden thick atmosphere as a 'whooshing' noise came from where Grillby was standing.

"I see that my people have been kept in the dark about a lot of things, Sir Grillby." Toriel's tone of voice was something you had never heard from her before. Nor thought her capable of. It was cold and sarcastic.

"What does she mean?"

"Asgore promised us the surface!"

"We are nearly free."

"SILENCE!"

That had been Grillby and you flinched back into Toriel at the command. Her hand began rubbing your back soothingly.

"Forgive me for keeping this from you, my child. But I must tell everyone here the truth." You smile and reach back for her hand to hold for comfort.

"Everyone here is too young to remember, but I was King Asgore's wife and Queen when we were forced under Mount Ebott by humankind just over a thousand years ago. Three hundred years into our new home; I gave birth to my son... Prince Asriel."  
The room was dead silent now and with a sinking feeling; you realized that Asriel must have died somehow. You squeeze Toriel's hand gently.

"It was around that time when the first human fell down here. They were just a mere child; the one standing next to me is considered an adult among their kind; but in years; still only a baby compared to our lifespan. This child; Chara; was adopted by my husband and I. They were a royal child now, a symbol of hope." Her tone sounds both sad and wistful.

"But then one day; Chara fell ill and perished. You should remember the stories, about how my son absorbed his sibling's soul to carry them to their village to be laid at rest. In a bed of their favorite flowers..."

You swallow, mouth suddenly dry. Oh no...

"The humans attacked my dear Asriel and as a result, he died. Asgore was too blinded by rage to consider what the human's perspective may have been. They surely thought Asriel had killed Chara, a human. One of their own and attacked. A miscommunication...a horrible misunderstanding..."

"Mother..." You whisper softly, leaning into her.

"But," her tone was cold again, "when another human fell down here. A child as well; like Chara had been, Asgore took their life and then their soul. But he is a coward!"

You could practically feel the entire room flinch in response to the bitten out words.

"One human soul and one monster soul can pass through the barrier. Asriel proved that. But what did my idiotic husband do?! He stayed down here; meekly awaiting humans to face him to harvest their souls when he could have already freed us. I met all of those humans. Most were children and weren't filled with LV. Two were adults and wary; but they did not deserve to die. Their ancestors are the ones that trapped us down here, not them. Most wanted to go there to help Asgore with the barrier in some other way. He didn't have to kill them!"

"Your Majesty..." Grillby's voice was soft as Toriel recomposed herself.

"The loss of my two precious children will never be completely healed. But this human, my daughter can be a new symbol of hope for us. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. In fact; she is blind. Would you kill someone without any LV, EXP, and merely wants to co-exist peacefully with us, just so you could leave?"

Soft murmurs ran through the group gathered.

"I couldn't do that..."

"It is for all monster kind..but..."

"Wouldn't even be a fair fight..."

"Queen Toriel..." Grillby said over the din of chatter, "you said you were looking for someone here?"

The gently prompt captures the gathered monster's attention once more, "yes, Sir Grillby. Can you take us to a skeleton named Sans?"

"But he has Fallen Do-"

You feel bad for interrupting, but you can't keep your emotions within any longer. Your gathered Determination came back at full force.

"I can save him!" You insisted, eliciting a gasp from those gathered, "Toriel told me that human Determination can work miracles; I have to do it!"

Grillby paused and you feel the barest touch of clothed fingers; nearly burning to the touch. You don't flinch and stand your ground, confident that you could pull this off and that your mother would protect you.

"Sans is also my friend, _______." Grillby told you quietly, "no one has ever come back from Falling Down. Can you do what you say?"

You nod and the touch retracts.

"This way."

Excited murmuring fills the building as you are lead from the warmth back out into the cold. Clutching the robe to you; you follow Grillby and Toriel through the snow. It crunches beneath your feet and you could feel large flakes striking your reddening face. But none of that matters now.

Grillby's hissing footsteps stop and he speaks, "this is where Sans and his brother, Papyrus live. I will go attend to the sentries and secure the village, my Queen."

"Thank you, Sir Grillby." Toriel said fondly.

"We are counting on you, _______." The flame elemental told you softly before he left.

Toriel knocked on the door firmly and it didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Yes?" The voice sounded strained and subdued.

"Are you Papyrus?" Your mother questioned gently. The door creaked a bit as it opened more.

"I am indeed; Papyrus." The male voice answered, still quiet and now confused.

"Are you the Great Papyrus?" 

You wondered what your mom was getting at. There was silence.

"Who are you?" Papyrus asked quietly, the sadness in his voice a heavy thing.

"I am Queen Toriel." A gasp. "I understand that your dear brother, Sans; has Fallen Down. I have brought a great healer with me to help your brother."

You can feel the weight of Papyrus' gaze and your heart wrenches when he sobbed and your hands are taken into his large ones; held in between you and the other monster.

"Please, I don't know what else to d-do. S-Sans is my precious brother, my entire world. I c-can't bear this. Please...please help him w-wake up." He hiccuped, downtrodden and you smiled.

"I will save him, Papyrus. You have my word." You promised.

"Take us to Sans, Papyrus." Toriel said kindly, but firmly.

"Y-Yes, your majesty." He sounded desperate and he kept holding your hand; leading you and your mother into the house and up some steps; which Papyrus guides you up carefully when your mother warns him that you can't see.

He opens a door and the still air within, the mere atmosphere causes you to catch your breath. The void was heavy here; you could practically feel it's miasma pressure in the air.

You let go of Papyrus' hand with a gasp. You...you could see something. A faint glimmer of blue.

Sans' blue.

Everything else was dark but for the tiniest glow. Without assistance, you walk across the room until your knees hit the edge of a bed; the blue glow below you.

You reach out for the glow; your hand slowly flattening across a clothed chest. Soft breathing pushes back and you trail your fingers down Sans' arm; falling to your knees beside the bed.

"Sans..." You whisper.

Toriel and Papyrus are frozen at the door as you close your eyes; a stylized pink heart blossoming from your chest. Intent was everything to monsters, your mother had taught you that. This wasn't a confrontation.

You were reaching out.

You focused hard on all of your memories of the In Between. Your fear of the void. The raging static. And most of all...your promise.

"I will catch you, Sans."

Darkness and static surrounded you as your soul followed Sans'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free...

You gasp; the only light within the In Between being the soft glow from your hovering soul. This...wasn't the same place you had been before... Looking around; there was static everywhere and when you try to walk; your leg pulls out of something thick with a 'squelch'. Making a face; you wonder if this was some part of the void that didn't destroy things immediately. 

"Sans!?" You call and wade through the thick substance slowly; looking for any indication of the monster's blue soul. The trek was tiring; but your determination drove you forwards as you kept calling his name intermittently.

A slight teal glow far in the distance caught your attention.

"Sans?!" You cry and you are running as fast as you can through the sludge. He doesn't respond and you frown; reaching out to touch the glow only for your hand to sink deeply into what you were walking in. Static popped overhead and you yanked your hand free, feeling around to find that the skeleton's face was still free.

"Hey...can you hear me...?" You whispered, cupping the soft bone of Sans' cheek and feeling his features.

No reply...

"Sans? Are you awake?" You try again.

Even though your hearing was better than most since you were blind; his soft reply is eaten up with static.

"What??"

"it's...my fault." Sans repeated, his deep voice nearly to faint to hear. Heart tightening in response, you sink your arms into the sludge near him to hug his enveloped shoulders.

"What is?" 

"everyone dies because of me."

What...?

"it's no use. the resets will never end."

"R-resets?" You were confused. While you were in the In Between; Sans had never mentioned that word before.

"yes. the same timeline. over and over. i can't stop frisk. i don't know what they want..."

He pauses.

"i want to give up. i am so tired..."

His tone of voice causes tears to spill down your face. You had known there had been a reason why Sans fell towards the void. But...?

"who is frisk?" You ask softly.

"frisk, the human who falls into the underground." He sounds like he is merely answering on auto pilot.

There wasn't any other humans in the underground that you knew of. Toriel had told you during your stay with her that you were the first human to fall Underground for a very, very long time.

"Sans. Please listen. Toriel never mentioned a Frisk." You had to pull your arms out of the sticky substance because it was trying to such you in as well. Reaching forward; you grab Sans by the shoulders to stop him from being eaten alive. This seemed to jostle him.

"hmmm?" 

"I have been aboveground for three months, no one named Frisk has fallen down; I promise." You swear. The skeleton must be more aware now because his dimmed soul grows a bit brighter. You can feel his gaze now.

"what...? three..."

"Sans! It's me!" You tug on his body because you are both sinking, you can feel the burning sludge pulling you in deeper, "it's ______! It's me..."

"_____?" Sans sounds confused, like he is waking up from a deep sleep. There is a 'slurp' noise and sticky, hard fingers are touching your cheek. You swallow and nod.

"It's me."

"you fell. i saw you hit the void..." His voice is less fuzzy and you nod.

"I did, but I fell through it. I landed in the Ruins and met Toriel." You confirmed, "I've been living there for three months. Please Sans, everyone is really worried. You have to come back with me!"

The sludge around you was pulling harder than ever and it was difficult to breathe. A strangled noise of pain escaped you when you felt the visceral liquid make contact with your soul. That seemed to snap Sans out of it. His free hand squeezed your shoulder and you gritted your teeth as you leaned back.

It really didn't want to let go. There was fear in Sans voice, "where is this?"

"You Fell Down. I came after you." Your breathing was hard as you plunged your other arm into the sludge and freed Sans' other arm, tugging so hard you were afraid you were hurting him. He grunted and gasped; holding onto you as slowly; but surely; the grip on the monster by the void slipped.

Sans landed hard on top of you and you sat up quickly to make sure you didn't sink into the calf-high liquid.

"____? are you okay?" His voice sounded worried and you could feel his touch hovering above your floating pink soul.

"Y-yes. Can you tell me what this place looks like?" Your voice is shaking with exertion.

There was a confused pause.

"are you still seeing in numbers?" He questioned; obviously looking around just in case.

"I can't see anything at all. Besides my soul and yours. I am blind." 

A soft intake of breath is his only response to that revelation before he speaks again, "there is this black liquid everywhere. for as far as i can...wait; there is a small light really high up."

"Can you focus on that for me?" You reach down and hold his hand tightly. Reaching deep inside, you muster up all of your determination; causing your pink soul to flare brightly.

"what are you doing?" His voice sounded awed as his gaze flickered from your soul back up to the point of light.

"Sans, focus on that light. Papyrus is waiting for you. His voice was so quiet, heavy and sad. Grillby is waiting for you. I made him a promise to bring you back. Toriel is very worried. Can you picture their faces?"

"...yes..." 

"Do you want to stay here?"

There is a long moment of silence.

"has it really been three months? no frisk?"

"It has. And I don't think they are down here." You confirm, holding onto your determination. But it had to be Sans' to make the final push.

"Do you still want to give up?" You asked and you felt his gaze on you before it trailed back up; white points of light focusing upwards.

"....no. i don't."

"Wake up, Sans." The air around you is suddenly very different and you inhale sharply as your soul dims. There were a few gasps nearby and you smiled as Sans' teal soul begins burning a bright, healthy light.

"BROTHER!"

Your soul returns as you let go of Sans' hand and back up quickly at the swift displacement of air; signaling Papyrus tackling his brother.

"pap..." Sans murmured in a soft tone as the other skeleton began wailing how he hadn't known what to do and that he had missed Sans so very much. You smile and carefully walk back to Toriel; who holds you close.

"You did so well, my child. I was beginning to get worried..." She whispered in your ear and you simply hugged her back as you waited for Papyrus to calm down.

It took a lot longer than you thought, to the point where Toriel cleared her throat.

"We will leave to give you two some peace." Toriel told them in a warm tone, obviously a little embarrassed to stick around for such a personal moment.

"...wait..." Sans' deep voice was suddenly desperate.

"Hmm?" Toriel hummed in question.

"knock knock." You could hear the smile in Sans' tone and let out of breath of release.

"Sans..." Papyrus warned.

"Who's there?" Your mother's voice now sounded excited and amused.

"Anee." The skeleton answered.

"SANS!" Papyrus' voice had risen, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Anee who?" It was like Papyrus wasn't even talking.

"Anee one you like!"

"AHHHHH!!!" Papyrus yelled, but you could tell he truly wasn't angry as your mother dissolved into amused laughter.

"It is so good to see you well, friend. I have never shared my name; but I am Toriel. This is ______, my daughter."

You were sure only you heard the soft intake of breath Sans made when Toriel mentioned your name.

"good to finally meet you, toriel. and....______. thank you."

"YES! YES! HUMAN!" You are suddenly lifted off of the ground and are hugged by the tall Papyrus, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR RETURNING MY BROTHER TO ME. I INSIST YOU STAY FOR DINNER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO SERVE YOUR ROYAL MAJESTY AND YOURSELF TO MY BEST DISH!"

You smile at his enthusiasm. This was much better than the sullen and sad monster you had met before.

"That sounds amazing, Papyrus." You were gently returned to your feet.

"I wouldn't want to turn down such a gracious invitation," Toriel said warmly, "however, I must check with Grillby if the town is secure."

".....Grillby?" Sans and Papyrus echoed, sounded confused.

The boss monster chuckled, "Sir Grillby was a General in the war a thousand years ago and after that, he was my head Queen's Guardsman."

"IS...IS THAT MUCH DIFFERENT THAN THE ROYAL GUARD?" Sans' brother asked.

"It is very different. Sans, may I borrow your brother to accompany me to see Grillby?" Toriel questioned. The skeleton sighed.

"now is probably a good time for pap to learn some important things..." He murmured.

"I can trust you to protect my daughter, can I not?" Toriel asked with an edge in her voice.

"without question." Sans' voice had quite a different edge in it, causing you to blush. Papyrus left with your mother and you rested your eyes on Sans' glowing soul as he stood from the bed; crossing the room to stand before you.

"it's really you, right? my shadow friend from the in between?" His voice is timid but hopeful.

You smile in response.

"It's me, Sans." You confirm and you are pulled into a hug, the warmth from his magical bones seeping in between your bodies. You can feel wetness on your shoulder as Sans' buried his face there.

"i thought i had lost you forever."

Your hold on him tightened slightly and you nuzzled against his cheek, "well, I am here. And everything I told you is true."

"....this is the longest timeline i have experienced in...years..." He murmured, tears falling silently, "and frisk never fell?"

"Only me. Toriel said it had been a very long time since the last human." 

"then...somehow; you replaced frisk. i liked the kid, when...when they were good. i will miss them." He pulled back, "but i am so glad you are free. i think it is going tibia okay."

You frown, "was that a joke?"

He laughed, the sound deep and pleasing.

"yes, that one was a joke. you have a lot to learn."

You smile and reach both hands up to his cheekbones, startling him as you begin tracing his features. His bones are warm, just like your body and even though he didn't have a human pulse; there was a thrum of magic that you felt running through him. You traced the only face you knew.

"I am so glad you woke up, Sans."

His teeth shifted upwards underneath your touch into a happy expression.

"i am glad you came for me, ______."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sleepily hits the submit button* Sorry for the wait.

Sans wanted to know what all had happened during the time he had Fallen Down, his hands never leaving your body for too long. You were used to Toriel's hovering, so this didn't strike you as odd at all. It was actually reassuring and felt absolutely safe; especially considering you had no idea where you were. Being lost in absolute darkness, save for Sans' soul, was quite frightening. He led you safely back to the bed and you sat beside him before you began to speak. You recount the last three months beginning with how you had fallen into a bed of flowers in the Ruins and met Toriel, who adopted you. You went on to explain that she spent much of the time teaching you basic knowledge.

Your voice lifted a bit in excited as you shared your first experiences while living in the Underground and Sans deep laughter was delighted as you went through how it had been to taste food, the touch of water, and how your senses were just a lot more 'real' now that you weren't trapped in the In Between. You ended with telling the skeleton about how Nabstablook told you about Sans Falling Down and that was how you convinced Toriel to leave the Ruins with you.

"i am so glad you pulled through. i thought you were gone. didn't...you hit the Void?" Sans' voice was gentle and hesitant. You frown, flinching a bit at the memory.

"I did. It was very painful. But like I mentioned before; it sort of 'gave' before I fell into the Ruins." It wasn't a nice thing to remember and you had woken up numerous times from nightmares of the Void simply tearing you apart; over and over.

"i am so sorry." His voice is hushed, "the last timeline was peaceful so i was able to discern some of the 'code' down there."

"Code?" 

"yes. you had said there were zeros and ones; someone i had known previously had extensive research notes on it. most of it was just theory. i...miscalculated when messing with it down there and before i knew it, you were falling." His tone sounded tense and sad; his phalanges tracing your face as if to continuously remind himself that you were really here.

"Is your Gaster Blaster okay?"

His startled laughter made you jump.

"it's fine."

You smile, glad to have lifted his mood. His thumb brushed under one of your eyes.

"you said you were blind... can you really see nothing but our souls?" Sans had noticed that you tended to just absently stare at his ribcage. The thought of being unable to see was foreign to him, in fact he couldn't remember any monster or human that couldn't see anything.

"That is all, everything else is pitch black. As dark as the void." You frown and shiver; gasping when you are pulled into a sudden embrace. A low rumbling noise caught your attention immediately; the sound spiking anxiety for some reason.

"Sans? What are you doing?" Your voice was confused but you trusted this monster most of all; possibly even more than your mother.

The sound slowly stopped and a startled exhale from Sans made you shift slightly in his warm arms.

"ah. i can see why toriel was more aggressive than usual." His voice sounded embarrassed.

"What?" You are absolutely confused now, "what were you doing? What was that noise?"

He sighed in response, pushing away his embarrassment when the skeleton realized that you wouldn't learn anything if he didn't tell you. 

"Monsters used to be a lot more feral way back, but that was thousands of years ago. Way before the war was even a thought. But even though we are a lot more civilized now, there are some instincts we can't shake." He hummed in thought, "it is probably the same for you. What did that sound make you feel?"

"I was...nervous. Kind of scared?" You answered immediately and truthfully. One of his hands moved to rub your back in a soothing manner.

"i am sorry i made you feel like that. but that is an example of an instinct that is ingrained in you, as a human. that noise was growling. it is generally an aggressive expression in a monster, though it happens sometimes from other intense emotions."

That...didn't make sense? Had you made Sans angry by mentioning the void?

"...i was feeling protective." The bashful tone is back, "i don't like the fact that you can't see possible dangers to you."

Oh. Oh! You feel your face heating up in kind. Toriel was protective in a motherly way, you understood that. But the fact that Sans felt the same way, just as intensely made your stomach do weird flips.

"toriel did tell you about the danger to you, right?" Sans deep voice is timid, contrasting to how his fingers twitch against your back.

"Not too long ago, actually. Would Asgore really kill me?" Another low growl rumbles from Sans and you realize you could feel it vibrate just barely through your own body since you were pressed so close.

"he would if he had the chance," there was an undertone of disdain there, much like Toriel's when she mentioned the King, "but i won't let that happen, _______."

You frown, puzzled. Wasn't it the goal of all monster kind to get past this 'barrier'? Before you can ask, you hear the front door downstairs click open.

"They are back." You announce, sitting up slightly to look towards the noise. Sans startles slightly.

"how do you-?"

"BROTHER! I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU!" Papyrus' voice boomed from the first floor. You could feel Sans' gaze heavily on you before he gently eases you from his grasp and taking your hand to guide you safely.

"what is it, bro?" Sans asked evenly as he slowly led you downstairs, white points of light on your focused expression as you take them.

"I...I...." Papyrus suddenly sounds unsure and you knew he was watching you intently; the sensation of his gaze heavy, "I AM CONFLICTED ABOUT MY CHOICE OF CAREER NOW THAT THE QUEEN HAS SHARED WITH ME WHAT HAPPENS TO THE HUMANS THAT ARE CAPTURED."

"i understand that it must be a shock, pap." Sans voice was gentle, "i am sorry for keeping the truth from you."

"NONSENSE, SANS! YOU DO NOT NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO ME. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNDERSTAND YOU JUST HAD MY BEST INTERESTS IN MIND. HOWEVER...I DO NOT WANT TO BETRAY UNDYNE. DOES...does she know?"

His voice had gotten smaller and the air is suddenly heavy.

"yes. she knows." Sans replied quietly. Papyrus sighed.

"I had hoped she had not. But I do not blame her. She has always been close to Asgore, from when I was a babybones. I cannot allow her to harm ______, though. She is a good human and she saved you....Sans, what do I do?"

"You don't have to do anything, Papyrus." Toriel's sudden voice caused you to blink in surprise, "I do not intend to cause a civil war with my people. The residents of Snowdin have taken a vow to keep _______ a secret. They will not mention her to anyone, but we also cannot keep Snowdin secure so my daughter will be returning to the ruins with me."

Your expression fell and Sans' hand tightened around yours.

"is that really for the best, toriel?" The skeleton holding your hand is so tense beside you that you wondered for a wild moment if his protective nature of you would include Toriel as a threat.

"What do you mean, Sans?" Toriel's voice was guarded, but not cold. 

"while there would be conflict and some infighting, i don't think that our kind would be as divided as you think. not enough for a war. you are a stronger leader than asgore ever was. do you really want to remain secluded in the ruins?" The skeleton's voice was level.

"The Ruins are the best place for ______. She has memorized it, it is her home. She will be safe there. I do not wish to overthrow Asgore, as much as I disagree with him. I just want to live with my daughter in peace." Her voice grows softer.

"fair enough. but what if i can work out a way to break the barrier?" 

You blink as both Papyrus and Toriel gasp at the casual statement.

"Do not make such a promise, my friend. It is folly." The boss monster sounds mildly offended that Sans even suggested such a thing.

"i have a few theories. can i ask a question, since you were there when we were forced down here?"

"You may." Toriel's tone sounded tense.

"the mages. They were very much alive when they erected the barrier, weren't they?" Sans asked, thumb rubbing over the soft skin of your knuckles.

"They were, yes."

There was a relieved breath from the skeleton at your side, "that is all i need to know. can we visit ______ in the ruins?"

"Of course, Sans! Both you and Papyrus are welcome at anytime." Your mother's voice is warm and you finally feel Sans relax. It had sounded kind of final when Toriel had said you would be returning to the Ruins. That the skeleton brothers were allowed to visit lifted a lot from you.

"BUT FIRST, SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus insisted and any tension lingering before was now completely gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE TONIGHT!! <3 Just gotta sit down and pound another chapter out before I sleep. ^_^
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

Dinner had been an interesting series of events. The now joyous skeleton had hurried into the kitchen immediately and Sans issued a low warning to Toriel that she may have to help him if they wanted anything edible. You and Sans sat at the table together, listening to your mother instructing Papyrus on 'an even better way to fix spaghetti.' You had smiled at her delicate phrasing and of course, the tall skeleton was eager to learn her 'royal pasta secrets'. It hadn't taken very long for it to be ready. Everyone around the table laughed when Papyrus took a bite of the saucy noodles and began to sing Toriel some...rather exuberant praises. She had tried to talk him down but just ended up in stuttering embarrassed mess that had Papyrus backing down with a satisfied 'NYEH HEH HEH'.

Sans had kept one hand on your lower back the entire time, his whites taking in your face while you laughed and smiled brightly throughout dinner.

It was over far too quickly for your tastes and even though you knew the Ruins were safest, it didn't erase the disappointment of being away from Sans. Even though you had been the one catching him before he fell, the monster had become the most important thing to you. This reminded you too much of how he had faded from the In Between after only a few minutes of staying there.

"Well, I am afraid that as lovely as this evening was, we have to cut it short," your mother's voice held a soft note of regret. Sans removed his hand from your back and took your hand, squeezing softly as he helped you up.

"here, i can get you both back right away," his deep baritone murmured as he offered a hand to Toriel, "i know a shortcut."

The Queen shot Papyrus a slightly confused look and the tall skeleton beamed.

"DON'T WORRY, YOUR MAJESTY! SANS KNOWS ALL OF THE SHORTCUTS!" You suddenly were hugged and since your hand was still joined with Sans, it had to be Papyrus. You pressed your face into the other's chest and used your free hand to return the hug.

"I WILL MAKE SURE TO VISIT YOU, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWEARS ON IT!"

You giggle and let go.

"I trust you, Papyrus. I look forward to it." You answer and then there is a suddenly breathless second where you could feel the void clearly before the air is back to normal, if a lot colder.

"Oh..oh my," Toriel sounds a little disoriented, "I am not sure what that was, but some warning would have been nice, my friend."

"sorry, toriel. i will remember to do that from now on," he answered with a deep chuckle, "mind if i come in for a few minutes?"

Toriel paused before smiling, "I do not mind at all." She focused on the door to the Ruins and opened it. You trailed behind Sans, allowing him to guide you even though you knew the Ruins by heart now. He made a soft noise of approval when you surfaced from the basement into Home.

"this is a really lovely home, toriel." He said pleasantly, taking in the new sight. At least, Sans was pretty sure he had never been here before. The first couple of resets were very hazy and he hadn't recorded them because that was something he thought of much later. Not that the skeleton recorded anything now, he had given up hope for a very long time. The only new additions to his notebook in his workshop were about you.

"Thank you so much, Sans! I am glad you think so," Toriel's voice was warm, though she was wondering why you were still holding the monster's hand.

"____, can you use a cell phone?" The skeleton asked suddenly. You blink and reluctantly let go to fish out the phone Toriel had given you. Sans made a small appraising noise as you handed it to him. It was a really old model, but he could still program his number into it. He glanced at Toriel in question.

"i am guessing you are speed dial one," his voice is light and she chuckled.

"Yes, I taught _____ how to use it early on. Set yourself on two," she instructed and he tapped his number in and set it with deft movements. He took your hand and placed the phone back into your palm.

"if you want to call me, feel free anytime." Sans told you and you nodded in response, smiling happily as you pocketed the phone.

"I will have to bake for you and Papyrus sometime, Sans. I had forgotten how it was...to have a good time with friends," your mother said softly. The skeleton smiled at the monster who had been a fantastic audience for his horrible 'knock knock' jokes in all of the timelines. He hadn't known she was the former Queen until later resets, but understood her loneliness.

"don't worry, we will visit as often as possible." He promised Toriel before turning back to you. The white pinpoints that served as his pupils took your features in. Sans wanted to stay at your side, there was a fiery protective impulse simmering in his soul. You had saved his life so many times and had been there as a constant, unchangeable presence after Frisk had cut him down in the Hall of Judgement. Even just being a vague shadow, Sans had grown to treasure you.

No wonder he had Fallen Down immediately afterwards, seeing you swallowed up by the void.

It was one precious soul too many...

Logically, he knew that you were safe here; but he wanted to be the one to protect you this time.

"______. i will see you later. thank you so much, for everything." His voice was pitched low and your soul sung at the tenderness in his voice.

"It's no problem! You would've done the same for me!" You insisted, absolutely sure that Sans would if your positions were flipped, "goodnight, Sans."

"night, toriel. thank you for watching over, ______." The skeleton told the former queen.

"Goodnight, Sans." She returned warmly.

You could tell the moment when Sans had disappeared, his familiar presence gone within an instant. Toriel's furry hand messed up your hair playfully when she spotted your disappointed expression.

"He promised to come back, my child. Don't be sad." She then tilted her head, "can you tell me again where you knew Sans? I remember some of what you said three months ago, but I did not think he was real."

You recounted your time in the In Between, sadly admitting to her that you didn't remember the Surface because you had never been there. At your description of the void, she shuddered but remained silent until your story ended on how you fell down here.

"Well...that is quite a bit to take in..." Toriel murmured softly before brightening for your sake, "but you must be exhausted! We should turn in for today."

Later that night, you were snuggled deeply into your blankets; breathing slowly as the gentle pull of slumber tugged on you. In between waking and dreaming; you heard a voice.

"Why can't I do it...? It has always been so easy before." The voice sounded like it belonged to a child, coming from your bedside. You try to rouse yourself against the pull. You didn't know that voice...

"It would be so easy, too easy." The voice murmured. "I just can't understand."

It sounded distressed and you sat up, rubbing at your sightless eyes, "h-hello?" Your voice was slurred and you waited for the voice to speak up again.

Nothing...

In fact, you hadn't felt anyone there. It was always clear when someone was nearby; you had even felt Napstablook's presence before you had stepped through him. But there was nothing that indicated another being present. You called out again but no one answered.

Had you imagined the voice?

Nothing could get in the Ruins without Toriel's permission and you had lived here long enough that you recognized each voice.

Sighing, you settle back down under the covers and eventually fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing questions and new resolve.
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

It doesn't take you or your mother long before it becomes clear that from what the brothers meant as visiting actually was a daily occurence. Sans visited everyday and Papyrus showed up quite often. Having so many visits overwhelmed Toriel at first, but when the tall skeleton offered to run errands for the former Queen; she graciously accepted. On grocery days; Papyrus returned with not only food and checked out books from the library; but with letters from the residents of Snowdin as well. While many were to the Queen, some were actually for you.

Sans offered to read them to you and if it required a response, he wrote in your stead. It sort of became a routine. You would walk the Ruins with the skeleton, return to have dinner and then retreat to your room with Sans to go over any letters.

This had been going on for roughly a month and you couldn't be happier. You listened to the sound of ripping paper, smiling from your bed in Sans' direction. He often sat at the small table that Toriel put in here. There was a shuffling of papers as he read to himself.

He then issued a sound you weren't familiar with and there was more shuffling.

"What's wrong?" You question with a frown. He coughed.

"er...that um...question was a bit inappropriate," Sans answered after he checked the address. It was from the wolf that threw ice into the river to cool the Core. The monster likely didn't realize what he asked may offend.

"Inappropriate?" You echo curiously, raising your brows in his direction. He sounded flustered as he tore into another letter.

"we should move onto-"

"What did it say?" You had to know, if it was making Sans react like this.

"______, please." His voice is an odd mixture of embarrassment and...something else. You frown, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Okay, I will let it go," he sighed in relief but you continue, "unless it is something you are curious about too."

Silence fell so heavy over the room that you were almost certain he had teleported away, but you could still see the teal glow of his soul. You stared at it, waiting patiently.

"i..i-the letter asked...if humans had heat cycles too?" Sans questioned quietly and you tilt your head. How was this question inappropriate? Toriel had asked the same thing about a week into knowing her and told you about it.

"Not the same way monsters do. Toriel told me that was when a monster's magic built up and they wanted to have sex, right?" You couldn't see Sans' eye sockets widen at the nonchalant tone you were taking.

"...yes." His voice sounds strangled.

Toriel told you about sex?? Well, it was obvious you were an adult, but it hadn't struck him as something the former queen would feel you needed to be informed about.

"I just bleed once a month."

"you what?!" Sans is suddenly right in front of you. Had he teleported? "humans only bleed when they get hurt!"

You laugh, Toriel had panicked as well. It had been scary at first but mostly embarrassing once the boss monster had pieced together what was happening to you.

"Sans, it's fine. Toriel thinks that it is a human's version of monster heat. It does hurt a bit, but she said I wasn't taking any damage; so it must be normal." You reassured. The skeleton breathed out slowly and frowned down at you.

It bothered him that he knew next to nothing about how a human's body worked. He had been a sentry for quite some time, but the only humans he had seen were children. When they were so determined to get to Asgore; there was no time to ask practical questions. Not that Sans wanted to ask a child such things in the first place.

He-He was very curious how you worked.

"Sans?" Your voice brought him back to the present and he frowned.

"where do you bleed from?" The skeleton monster asked and you flushed a bright red. You knew that the particular part of you that bled also felt really good when touched; so it had to be somewhere embarrassing.

"Uh..." You feel like the tables have been turned, "from between my legs..."

"oh..." The soft utterance confirmed your fears, this was something embarrassing. Bringing your hands up, you cover your heated face in mortification.

"i am so sorry! i didn't mean to embarrass you!" Sans sounded frantic, "i just-i wanted- fuck..."

You uncover your face hesitantly at the uncomfortable silence that had hung far too long between the two of you, "'you wanted...?"

He exhales a tense chuckle, "well, might as well embarrass myself as retribution. i-i want to know how you work."

You frown. Sans wanted to know how you...worked?? Sans wanted to know how you worked. Oh... You want to slap yourself for not getting it right away. He is shifting on his feet.

"shit..i am sorry. do you want me to leave?" The skeleton asked, beads of teal sweat dripping down the side of his skull. He had messed up majorly by admitting that.

"You want to know how my...body works? I don't really have that information, Sans," you laughed, "but I guess monsters wouldn't have that either. I am not mad at you for being curious, honest!"

He seemed extremely relieved.

"i am sorry i asked something like that. want me to read more letters?" He questioned in his baritone voice, sounding hopeful. You laughed and the night continued as usual, with Sans writing out your replies to each of the monsters. He had hesitated when it was time for him to go and when he finally teleported away; you felt a huge loss as usual.

\-----

It had taken a week to notice that things were getting harder for you, in a way. Every time Sans laughed or cracked a pun in an excited tone, your stomach flipped in excitement. Every time that he had to leave, your chest ached as if he had taken something with him when he left. His embarrassed confession about wanting to know how your body worked had the lowest reaches of your belly coiling with need.

"Toriel?" You asked softly, knocking at her door. It was early in the morning and you hadn't wanted to wait to ask her questions. The door opened and Toriel smiled down at you before noticing the tension on your face.

"My child, is something the matter?" She touched your cheek in concern. You bit your lip, gathering all of your determination to ask your question.

"Mom, how do you know if you are in love?"

Toriel's amethyst eyes blinked in surprise and she studied your anxious face closely. If you had to ask that question, it was likely you already knew the answer. But just to be sure...

"Tell me how you feel about this person and maybe I can answer." She stroked your face as your expression shifted to one of longing.

"I am the happiest when he is here. Everything about him makes me feel like I could do anything possible. And when he leaves," Toriel made a startled noise and began swiping away hot tears from your upturned face, "it hurts...so much."

Oh no... You really were in love.

"It's Sans, isn't it?" Your mother questioned softly and you hiccuped, nodding.

"Is it wrong for me to feel like this? I am a human and he is a monster. We're natural enemies. He should...all of you should hate me." Toriel picked you up and held you close as you dissolved into helpless sobs.

"Oh no no no, my child. No, hush. We don't hate you. I love you. You are my precious daughter and you have brought so much into my life. Sans clearly cares for you, so does Papyrus. All of those letters you get are from monsters who care. The war was a long time ago and no one blames you for it." She sighed, "and while I am unsure if there has ever been a romantic relationship between our kind, loving someone is never wrong."

"R-Really?" You wipe at your face to clear the sticky mess of tears there.

"I am certain. I am the Queen, am I not?"

You laugh and Toriel joined in. It was hard to argue like that when she asserted her royalty, even if she had given up the official title.

"What do I do, Mom?" You asked after you had regained your breath. She made a soft considering noise before beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"This conversation calls for some tea," she said pleasantly. While it was embarrassing to had told you the concept of sexual relationships before, monster mating behavior was something else entirely. She sat you down at 'your seat' at the table and you listen as she put water on the stove, using her fire magic to warm it quickly. The kettle whistled and soft clinking could be heard before she returned.

You slid your hand across the grainy wood before your fingertips brushed the familiar china, picking up the cup and tasting the liquid.

"This tea tastes a little different..." You commented. She sighed.

"Yes, this is actually Asgore's favorite," her voice was clipped, but also a bit sad, "golden flower tea."

"Mom..." You hesitate, "...do you think things will ever be repaired between you and the King."

Silence permeated the air but it wasn't tense or hostile. You could tell Toriel was thinking carefully.

"Asgore would have to do quite a few things for atoning for those six lives he took. For letting our people remain trapped when he could have freed us long ago." She took a sip of the tea, "I do not doubt he is sorry. But as the saying goes, 'actions speak more loudly than words.' He would have to prove himself."

You nod in response, simply cradling the cup and letting the warmth spread into your fingers.

"But we are here to talk about you and Sans. I need to make sure of the depth of your feelings. Do you feel like you would want to be with him forever?"

"Yes," you beam, "he has always been the most important to me. He gave me my name and saved me." Toriel flushed at your tone. It was sure, true and filled with determination.

"If that is the case, you would want to be Sans' mate. I can already tell he is protective of you, but if you wish to be by his side, you have to be aware of a few..things."

The hesitation made you frown, "what is it?"

"If Sans claimed you; he would refuse to leave your side, ______. His protective nature would be strengthened. Therefore, you couldn't continue to live here with me in the Ruins."

Your stomach dropped in guilt, "Mom, I don't want you to be here alone."

"I know, my child. But I will not stand in the way of love, if it is true." She murmured sadly. You put down the delicate china and reached over the table to lay your hands over hers.

"Mom, if Sans accepts me. You have to come to Snowdin!" You insist, "we're family and we stick together."

"_______..." The boss monster murmured.

"Please! I won't ask him if it means trading your happiness for mine."

She sighed and smiled, "very well, my child. I swear that if Sans takes you as his mate, I will find somewhere to stay in Snowdin."

"So, how do I do this?" You asked curiously.

"Well, monsters place a lot of importance on Intent. We value our souls, fragile as they are. So when you are offering yourself, you focus all of your Intent on your Soul." Toriel's voice sounded like she was blushing, but not embarrassed, "you call your soul and quite literally, offer it."

Oh...

"Wow..." You murmur, "that sounds really...romantic."

"It is," she giggled at your awestruck tone, "but I must...ahem...warn you. It is romantic, but it can also get rather heated if he accepts. You remember what I told you about intimacy?"

"Y..yeah, I do." You whisper, fidgeting.

"If you are ready for that sort of thing, you have my full blessing," Toriel's words made you smile, "but if he turns you down, he is no longer welcome here."

Sudden fear gripped you.

"Do you think he won't want me?" You questioned, afraid. A warm, furry hand stroked your cheek.

"He would be a fool if he did not." The queen stated firmly, causing your smile to return in full force. You feel nervous and excited at the same time as the hours pass. With nothing else to do, you focus all of your Intent on the little pink heart in your chest.

You loved Sans. You wanted to be with Sans always.

You would tell him tonight and hope for the best. Hopefully he wouldn't think it was weird that a human wanted to be with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I blushed and felt quite a many things when writing this.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoying this bit of sinning as well. X'D

Sans was in Snowdin double checking with his brother if he wanted to come visit you and Toriel at the Ruins tonight.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER, BROTHER? I AM MEETING WITH UNDYNE TONIGHT FOR COOKING LESSONS!" Papyrus insisted with a happy expression. The skeleton had worried that his younger brother might be guilty with keeping you a secret from one of his dearest friends, but that worry had been misplaced. Being sworn to secrecy by the Queen surely helped, but Papyrus had a clear place in his heart for you after saving his only family.

"ah, sorry about that, bro. my head has been in the clouds." He replied and Papyrus squinted at Sans, trying to figure out if that had been a pun or not before apparently deciding that he didn't care.

"DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT ANIME ALPHYS SHOWED YOU?" The taller skeleton questioned, much to Sans' horror. A blue tinge colored his cheekbones as his white pupils flickered to the side.

"no, papyrus. guess i need to chill out." The pun did it's intended job in pulling the other skeleton's attention from that particular subject as he wailed in mortification. Sans chuckled, though his blush didn't fade all of the way.

"SAAANSSSS!" Papyrus checked the time and flailed, "NOW YOU HAVE MADE ME LATE! UNDYNE IS GOING TO NEVER LET ME HEAR THE END OF IT!" 

The shorter skeleton flinched as Papyrus shut their front door a little too hard before sighing. After admitting to you that he wanted to know how your body worked, Alphys had seemed like a good choice in finding information. She did frequent the dump where things discarded by humans fell down, after all.

That had been a mistake. The jittery scientist hadn't had any books like Sans expected, but he was shown an anime that was...well... To say that the contents crossed his mind more often than not the past week would be an understatement.

Dr. Alphys had shrank under him lecturing her on NEVER showing Papyrus whatever genre that particular animation fell under under any circumstances. Her yellow scales flushed crimson when Sans had told her that he had been looking for something more technical. Sadly, she didn't have anything and when she asked why he was looking, Sans told her it was for a passing curiosity.

Sighing, Sans checked the time and summoned the few letters that had been dropped off for you before teleporting directly to Home.

\-------

You felt Sans' presence and smiled over the mug of hot chocolate you had been nursing at the soft glow of teal that had appeared near the table.

"Hi, Sans," you hear him shifting and laying down what had to be more letters. The skeleton chuckled before looking around the room in confusion.

"where is toriel?" He couldn't hear her in the kitchen and at this time, she was usually cooking or sitting in her chair by the fire. Your shy smile captured his full attention.

"She...ah, she is doing her rounds in the Ruins." You answered honestly, "she actually left a few minutes ago because she knew you would be here soon."

"have i offended toriel in some way?" He asked anxiously. 

"Oh no! Sans, you haven't done anything to make my Mom be mad at you," you sat down the hot chocolate and shifted in your chair, getting up. Sans is immediately by your side, his hand resting on your lower back. He knew that you could navigate safely but his instincts still demanded that he be of help.

"then why...?" His baritone voice trailed off when you turned around to face him; a bright pink glow his only warning before your soul is floating between the two of you. Sans' first wild thought was that you had issued a confrontation with him, his mind frantically backtracking to his fights with a violent Frisk. A few seconds pass before he takes in your happy smile and his gaze lowers to the stylized heart.

It radiated an alluring warmth, pulsing with a gentle light. It was beautiful and Sans was already lifting both hands to cradle it before stopping himself.

Both points of light in his eye sockets were slightly dilated as they checked your expression, you weren't scared or violent. The light brushing against his phalanges hinted at positive Intent.

There was only one reason that you would bear your soul to him in this manner, but he wanted to make absolutely sure that you knew what you were getting into.

"_______? are you asking to be my mate?" Sans' voice was more quiet than usual, his tone careful and delicate. Sensing no hint of rejection in it, you feel brave enough to answer. No wonder Toriel insisted on privacy, this was pretty hard to do even though you knew what you wanted.

"Yes," your voice is steady, for now. Living above the void paled in comparison to the type of vulnerability you had right now. Sans could destroy your soul, but he could also hurt you very deeply with a simple negative answer.

His breath hitched in response, "you can't reverse this. are you sure you don't want to wait to meet more monsters? hell, even wait to meet your own kind?"

"No!" Your voice is sharper than you intended, but he doesn't flinch, "i only want you. it's always been you, Sans."

You desperately wished to have sight at this moment. What expression was on Sans' face right now? Was...was he going to say no?

Suddenly, you could feel every fiber of your being light up and you knew that Sans was touching your soul. A sharp gasp ebbed into a soft moan as he soaked up your Intent, the fierce love you had for him. The need to be with him forever. One of his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush to his body, careful of your soul.

"fuck..." Sans' voice had a guttural quality to it that had your body warming up. The curse faded into a low growl and suddenly your chest felt full; your soul back where it belonged as Sans' other arm joined the first.

A breathless instant of the void alerted you that you were being teleported and you clung to Sans even when the carpet under your feet signaled that you had made it through safely. You let out an embarrassing yelp when Sans easily lifted you off of your feet and took a few sure steps before he carefully laid you on his bed.

You tremble as he called out your soul without any resistance and his magic saturated the air.

"S-Sans?" You are unsure what is happening and he begins to gently stroke your side.

"i am going to claim your soul, ______." Sans' voice is deeper than you had ever heard it, the tone rumbling throughout your body, "and then i am going to claim your body." A soft pleading whine slips past your lips and you could feel warmth seeping down your thighs. His phalanges tighten briefly on your side in response before your eyes widen when his soul flickered from his chest, clearly now a teal inverted heart.

Sans pressed them together and you writhe in response, pleasure shooting through every nerve ending. The skeleton is growling lowly, his hand on your hip tightening. All that mattered in your constantly dark world was the skeleton hovering above you. You could sense his primal instincts, his pleasure and his sheer happiness that you wanted him this way.

Sans loved you, just as much as you loved him. He didn't want to let you go.

Whimpering, you focused on the two soul melding. Some deep, instinct buzzed faintly that the monster could take your soul right now, but you pushed the notion away. That was false, there was no way Sans could ever hurt you, not when his feelings were so strong.

There was a brief flash of purple and then Sans released his grip on the souls with a deep exhale. His inverted teal soul had lines from your pink running through it, like lightning crackling underneath the surface.

Likewise, Sans' pure blue was streaked through your soft pink colored soul.

Tears sprung up in your sightless eyes. You could feel him now, even when your soul returned to it's rightful place. It was like Sans was a part of you. A choked sob escaped your lips and Sans is holding you close, rubbing a bony hand up and down your spine. Softly crying, words spill from your lips; like how you didn't know it would be so perfect, that you loved him.

"shhh. i know. i know you can feel it but i will say it as many times as you need." His voice is rough and deep, "i love you. i will never leave you."

It takes a moment to calm down and when you do; you realize that Sans' touch on your back is more exploratory and curious.

"D-Did you want to find out how my body works?" You asked with a laugh.

"heh. later, ______. right now...." You could feel the heat of his magic flaring, "i want to fuck you into next week."

"S-Sans..." Your voice trembled and you press into his hands when they run under your shirt and up your sides. They were warm with his magic, smooth save for a few patches of roughness. You could feel the mattress dip under his weight as the skeleton straddled you and you lifted your arms so he could tug your shirt free.

His hands lightly traced your neck and trailed down, a phalange dipping into the valley of your breasts and then stopping to press his palm against the soft of your belly.

"so warm...you are so very beautiful..." His deep voice has a note of awe on top of his hunger. The ache between your legs was screaming for the skeleton's attention, but you appreciated that Sans was taking the time to slow down. You weren't a child, but you were still 'new' in a sense. That he was pushing against what instinct dictates was a very sincere gesture.

Sans bent down and you gasp as something slick and buzzing with magic laps the juncture of your shoulder and neck. You turn your head slightly to the side and it moves from your skin to tickle at your lips. Parting your mouth, you groan when what had to be the skeleton's tongue twines with your own.

It's thick, tingling and tasted sweet. Your mouth quickly fills up with the light liquid and you swallow around the tongue, causing Sans to groan in pleasure. The sound shot straight to your lower belly and your hips jerk up into his own. The snarl the skeleton makes vibrates in your mouth and you pull back to gasp desperately for oxygen.

"Sans...sans, please..." Your voice is trembling. The deep chuckle Sans answered with should be illegal.

"what do you need from me, sweetheart?" His voice is hungry, teasing and you whine, grabbing one of his caressing hands.

"M-More...." 

There is a brief, tight pressure on both your pants and your bra before they are simply gone. Blinking, you wonder if Sans had destroyed them but all thought was torn from your mind when Sans' pushed your body up and spread your thighs.

"fuck...you're dripping..." He growled and his tongue pressed against your entrance and then trailed up firmly, causing you to jerk and cry out. One of his fingers replaced his tongue and the sensitive bundle he teased caused you to jerk in delicious ways. That thick tongue returned to your entrance, teased a tingling circle around it before plunging in.

"AHH!" Oh god, this felt so good. Your hips began thrusting in time with the delving tongue, the excess juices building up quickly and spilling over. As your cries escalated Sans began snarling.

The vibrations down his pistoning tongue had your walls seizing around it, intense pleasure coursing through your body. Sans extracted his tongue with a 'slurp' when your walls eased up and hummed as he leaned over your quaking body. His teeth nuzzled your cheek as he re-positioned your legs, something large and thick rubbing over your drenched folds.

"ready?" He whispered roughly into your ear in his deep tone.

"Mmnnn." You spread your legs a bit more, "please."

Sans ceased teasing your folds and he held your body close as he lined up the cock he had formed from his magic, admittedly something new he had learned. He would thank Alphys later someway.

Slowly, the skeleton began to bury himself in you and you gasped in response. Sans began swearing roughly and shut himself up from the blissful heat pressed around him by sinking his fangs into your shoulder. His teeth broke the skin but it wasn't that painful because you were so focused on him sinking more deeply and stretching you further apart.

Oh...oh no...Was he even going to fit inside?? 

"S-Sans, wait...stop for a second..." You beg and Sans merely snarls past his fangs in response as the skeleton forced himself to halt. You pant and allow yourself time to adjust, one of his fingers reaching in between your bodies to tease at your clit. Your walls relax and with a soft moan, you press your hips towards Sans to bury him deeper.

When you feel like begging for him to stop once more, his pelvic bone brushes your ass as Sans completely hilts himself. As he holds himself still, you groan at the sensation of being absolutely full. He gingerly releases your bitten shoulder and nurses the wound with his tongue.

"mine..." Sans murmured and then intertwined his bony digits with your fingers before he slowly began to move. He gyrates his hips slowly, withdrawing only halfway, before pressing back home. Testing your reactions, watching your face intently before he growled and began to rock firmly.

Your toes curl, head falling back as his tip nearly leaves your hole before thrusting back in with an obscene 'squelch.' Your clit was throbbing and you are meeting him mindlessly as you whimper.

"so fucking tight....ah..." His praise only makes you dislodge your fingers. One of your arms is thrown around his shoulder, the other accidentally hooking into a lower rib. He groans from it though, so you hold on tighter as his pace speeds up.

Then he strikes something absolutely blissful inside.

"SANS! OH! THERE! PLEASE!" Your sudden needy and loud cry caused him to slow for a moment and then you are suddenly lifted upright, astride his lap and you scream as the new angle strikes that same place.

"right here?" He asked, purposely thrusting hard into that place and grinding. Your wordless wail of answer is enough and Sans phalanges dig nearly painfully into your hips before he is jerking up into you at a punishing pace. Each stroke hit that same place and you spasm around his twitching shaft, sucking him in deeper as your walls clench.

Sans' growl rose into a vicious snarl as you screamed his name, and with a few more nearly painfully tight thrusts, you feel him jerk deep inside, your walls twitching as hot spurts fill you up and then leak out between your thighs.

The last thing you remember before passing out against Sans was his whispered words of adoration.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat mom checks both your soul and Sans to find something strange with yours.
> 
> And you are the only one to notice something strange with Sans'.

You came back into consciousness slowly, the feel of being submerged in water; most likely a bath attempting to lull you back to your slumber. A gentle rumble of laughter has your eyes opening hazily and a smile tugs at your lips as you glance over to the glow of Sans' soul. Soreness sung through your muscles but it would have probably be a lot worse if you weren't relaxing in hot water. There is a slight sting in your shoulder from where Sans had bitten you, but you find yourself liking it.

"didn't expect you to black out on me." Sans' voice is amused and pitched low.

"That was so..." You struggle for an appropriate word to describe the skeleton claiming your soul and then physically claiming you, "it was perfect."

Sans' expression softens at your blissed out expression, simply bathing in the love reverberating between your souls. He watched your fingers move to touch the bite mark on your neck.

"was i too rough with you?" His deep voice is concerned, but Sans eyed the mark proudly. You smile and reach up for him, the water sloshing and your fingers framed his face.

"No, like I said; it was perfect."

He leaned down and brushed his teeth gently against your lips before Sans pulled back, "still, are you hurt anywhere?" His concern made you laugh softly.

"Not anything sleep won't fix," you reassure him and he hummed, unplugging the stopper to the bath and letting it drain before picking your body up easily. Water seeped into his clothes and you squirmed.

"Sans, I am getting you wet!"

He chuckled deeply, the sound coursing through you, "i certainly didn't mind you being wet before."

You flush, "Sans!" His chuckling erupted into laughter.

"really, i don't mind. let's go to bed." He walked to his room with you cradled against his chest, "at least then i will be well rested for toriel to chew me out for kidnapping you."

You groan, "I probably should have left a note, but she will be coming here."

Sans paused, looking down at you curiously before he laid you down on his mattress, "she is coming here? why?" You heard him stripping off his clothes and you smiled; eager to have nothing between yourself and the monster.

"She said if we became mates that she would move to Snowdin," your voice got softer, "I couldn't bare it if she stayed there. Lonely and sad when I am so happy with you."

The bed dipped and gentle phalanges stroked your face as Sans settled next to you, "you truly have the most gentle soul i have had the pleasure to encounter. i am so glad you are mine." He shifted to accommodate you when you laid your head on his sturdy ribcage, using his magic to make it more comfortable for you. One of you legs twined between his and he sighed, wrapping an arm around you. His left eye flared briefly as Sans levitated the blankets over both of you.

"Sans," you breathe his name gently, "I can't thank you enough, for everything. You gave me my name, saved me from the In Between, and just have shared so much with me. I am so glad to be yours."

His breath hitched, arm tightening around you in response. Silence lingered for so long that you wondered if Sans had fallen asleep.

"this is the happiest i have been in so long...so long i can't remember," his baritone voice was hushed and solemn, "i have lost track but these resets have lasted what would normally be years. you saved me from that hell, ______. i'll cherish you forever."

You blush, pleased and hold him close, your soft skin pressing into his bones; which drew a soft sigh of contentment from the skeleton.

"I love you, Sans. I won't let any more resets happen, I promise." You feel his teeth caress the top of your head affectionately before you curl into his body and close your eyes; listening to his breathing deepen and then even out.

\---------

Sometime during the night, you wake up to Sans' pained cries and your heart pounds in your chest before you realize that he wasn't being attacked.

He was having a nightmare...

Gently and completely by instinct, you gingerly reach between his ribs and caress his inverted soul lovingly; cooing soft nonsensical words until the skeleton calmed down.

You let go of his soul and kissed his cheek before settling back in.

\---------

You woke up to Papyrus' voice speaking through the door, your body intertwined with Sans; who was now holding onto you like a lifeline.

"SANS, I HAVE SOMET- SANS?! WHY IS YOUR DOOR LOCKED!?" The tall skeleton sounded puzzled and a grumpy rumble was muffled into your shoulder. You shook with suppressed laughter but Papyrus' next words had both you and Sans sitting up frantically, no matter how early it was.

"QUEEN TORIEL IS HERE."

"shit..." Sans cursed softly and he dressed himself manually while guiding your clothing into your hands with his magic. You pulled them on with practiced ease and Sans took your hand, unlocking the door. Papyrus' gasped.

"OH! YOU HAVE THE HUMAN! YOU-" His voice trailed off and you frowned lightly in response, wondering what was wrong with the joyful skeleton.

"SANS...YOU...YOU AND THE HUMAN!?" His voice sounded excited, disbelieving and happy, "YOU ARE MATES, NOW??"

"yeah, bro." Sans' voice is pleased but quiet as you listen to your mother's familiar footsteps cross the hall. Papyrus moved out of the way and Toriel shot Sans a look before cupping your face.

"Let's see the damage, shall we?" The boss monster said quietly, tilting your head to examine the bite mark closely. Sans' face flushed a glowing blue but he didn't advert his gaze. Toriel hummed after an excruciatingly long minute of silence.

"Are you happy, my child?" She asked softly and you grin, nodding. The former queen's expression softened and she smirked at Sans knowingly. 

This did make him look away, flustered under your mother's gaze. She giggled and motioned to both brothers.

"Let's go downstairs, shall we? I want to look at your stats," she grinned as Sans perked up with an interested look. Checking stats had probably been the last thing on the skeleton's mind last night.

"Stats?" You echo as Sans simply opts to pick you up, rather than having you struggle downstairs. You were going to learn the house eventually.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW YOUR OWN STATS, _______?" Papyrus asked, sounding both appalled and intrigued.

Toriel cocked her head as Sans led you to sit on the couch with the boss monster, "oh my. I forgot to explain before. Well, you have heard me mention the terms before, but I will explain them now. First of all, there is your HP. That is your level of health. If it drops to zero, you will die. Or in our case, turn into dust."

You frown and shifted uneasily, Sans' hand tangling with your own as he felt your discomfort.

"Of course there is DEF, which is defense. But there is also LOVE, which stands for level of violence." Toriel's eyes flickered to Sans and he lowered his gaze with a solemn expression. Even when they had been on the Surface, monster magic would choose a single monster soul to burden with the duty of passing Judgement. Toriel, as a boss monster and former queen; was an extremely good judge of someone's soul. But Sans was on another level entirely.

"To gain LOVE, you have to gain EXP; which stands for Execution Points." Toriel continued, "and to do so, you would have to murder monsters." Your expression shifted to horror. You could never imagine hurting anyone, much less killing them. The sounds Sans had been issuing during his nightmare was enough to turn your stomach.

"But," her voice has softened, "neither of you has committed such a heinous crime. A human becoming a monster's mate is new territory; but I would like your permission to pull up your stats. While I don't imagine melding souls to have harmed either of you, it is better to be safe than sorry."

"you have my permission," Sans murmured softly and you nodded in agreement with your mate. A gentle pull signaled your soul leaving your chest and you watched as both yours and Sans hovered next to another. You could hear shifting from where Papyrus had settled and Toriel hummed thoughtfully.

"Let's do yours first, ________." You felt something peculiar before she was speaking once more, "No LOVE. No Exp. Oh my...."

Sans' harsh exhale had you tensing in fear. You didn't have LOVE and EXP, that was good; but what was wrong?

"Sans? I have never seen this before..." Your mother sounded distressed and suddenly; the skeleton wrapped his arms around you.

"don't be scared, ______. toriel, don't panic. it's been awhile, but she told me about this in the in between." Sans hushed you, stroking your face, "you told me you were made up of broken red numbers, right?"

You nodded, shivering a bit at the memory.

"your hp and def values are broken up; red when it is usually white and it keeps shifting." He murmured. Toriel frowned at the fractured stats before looking up at Sans in askance from her seat on the couch.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN, BROTHER?" Papyrus' loud voice nearly made you jump.

"it could mean that she has an infinite well of health and defense." Sans mused, before frowning; the lights in his sockets blinking out, "or it could also mean that the numbers are too low to register."

The silence that passed was suffocating and your hands tightened on the fluffy collar of Sans' familiar jacket, "will I be okay?"

His teeth pressed against your temple in response, "i will make sure you are okay. this doesn't mean anything. whatever your numbers are, i will protect you regardless. all that matters is that you don't have LOVE."

Toriel relaxed, smiling at the two of you, "he's right, my child. I am sorry to have worried you. Here."

Your soul returned to it's rightful place and you sighed, leaning into Sans. Gaze going back to the inverted soul that held some of your own color in it, you blinked in shock when you saw numbers haze into existence beside it.

Sans

LV: 1

HP: 666,666

DF: 66,666

INV: 9,999

SPEED: 1,264

Those numbers seemed...awfully high... Before you could open your mouth to ask, Papyrus is speaking.

"UGH, YOU LAZYBONES! IF YOU TRAINED HARDER, YOU WOULDN'T BE A 1 HP MONSTER!" The tall skeleton scolded, "YOU KNOW I WORRY ABOUT YOU?"

Wait...what?

"i've done well so far, pap." Your mate returned in a casual tone, "i raised you from a baby bones, just fine."

"SURE, GRANDFATHER!" Papyrus shot back.

Your head hurt, the numbers fading but remaining in your mind. 

"watch it, bro. i'm not that old...hey...________?" Sans touched your face, tilting it up so he could see your eyes clearly, "what's wrong?" His voice suddenly is louder, urgent.

A high pitched whining split through your head and you could vaguely hear Sans shouting your name as the world fell away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION, SINNERS! Please take note of the added tags!
> 
> They are very possible to be triggers for some. Otherwise, get ready for some angst.

You opened your eyes, surrounded by darkness. But you had a sensation of falling deep in your stomach. Were you dreaming? The darkness you observed was the darkest you had ever witnessed. Or perhaps you didn't pay enough attention... Oh. That's right. This darkness was familiar to you. It was the first thing that embraced you, all that time ago.

This was the void.

Dark. Darker. Yet darker.

Were you asleep? Was this a dream? Or had you fallen from existence?

(How strange. I don't get many visitors.) The voice is sophisticated, but distorted. You flinch and gasp softly when a face materialized in front of you. You could see them, a stark difference against the void. One of their eyes is nearly all of the way shut, the face drooping as if melting. Elegant, white hands are signing; words piercing your mind.

(You aren't supposed to be here.) The person told you.

"I know..."

He frowned.

(No. I meant you are not supposed to be here at all. You are not meant to exist.) The distorted words are harsh and you could feel tears well up in your eyes.

"How can you say something so vicious? I am a person. I have feelings. I have a soul." You insist, sadly. But somehow, despite that....

(You know I am telling you nothing but facts.) The monster in the void signed, (our world is made up of code. Numbers. Everything has a delicate balance and you were never a part of it.)

"DON'T SAY THAT!" You cry, tears spilling down your face. The monster is watching you silently as you pant, not used to raising your voice, "don't...don't say that. I have a place now..."

(With Sans?)

Your eyes widened.

"You know Sans?" You questioned, voice trembling. His face twisted, an emotion passing over his twisted features.

(I knew him well. But he will never know of me. I made a mistake. Now I am a man that no longer exists.) His elegant hands gestured towards you, (and you are an anomaly that was never supposed to exist.)

"But I do. I...I don't understand." What did this monster want from you?

(I have been frantically working to right the damage you are creating. I swapped my old stats with Sans to keep him stable when you shared your soul with him. You are going to destroy everything.)

Your heart skipped a beat. Destroy...had you nearly killed Sans?! The monster who you loved so dearly? All of the monsters you knew flashed through your mind. Everything...everyone?

"What...do I do?"

The monster's expression fell and then his hands made an elegant gesture.

(Break the barrier.)

Then a sharp gesture.

(Or reset.)

No... You couldn't reset. Sans had nightmares from them and you had sworn to him that it wouldn't happen again. The monster easily interpreted your expression and his hand movements were gentle.

(You will die when the barrier falls.)

You close your eyes and allow your head to hang as you are filled with despair. Then...was there no happy ending? You had just found life. The joy of making new friends. The warmth of Toriel's embrace. Papyrus' boundless enthusiasm. And Sans...

"If I die...what will happen to Sans?" Your question seemed to make him shrink in on himself.

(He will survive with my stats now attached to him. No amount of grieving would cause him to Fall Down. Your trace on his soul will disappear.)

You breathe shakily as you tremble, tears falling so quickly that it burned what you could see in this void. What was the right thing to do? If you reset, Sans would remember you and wouldn't understand why you had did it. Losing Sans; the thought hurt so much that it left you breathless.

Would it be merciful to stop things now and turn yourself over to Asgore? If you were going to die when the barrier came down no matter what...wouldn't peacefully surrendering be the best option?

Then a thought occurred to you...

You were destroying everything by existing when you weren't supposed to. You didn't want Sans to remember you and be in pain. You didn't want to hurt anyone.

"How...how..d-did you st-op existing?" Your voice is so unsteady that you aren't sure he understood your question but you squint through your tears and find his expression shocked. A moment passes before he answered.

(Fall into the CORE.) The monster instructed, (I can drop you off to a creature that will aid you.)

You nod weakly.

"What...what am I?"

You watched his eyes close and his mouth pull down unhappily.

(You are a glitch.)

\---------

Cold... Your fingers and toes are numb and you blink against something hitting your eyes, snowflakes gathering in your eyelashes. You were outside somewhere...not with your mom, Papyrus, or Sans. Hot tears welled up in your eyes as the brutal reality set in; sobs wracking your body. You had fallen into some void and were told harsh truths by a man that no longer existed.

"H-Howdy!" A child's voice piped up, "I couldn't help but notice you here."

You gain slow control of your sobs and breathing. That voice...you had heard that voice before, in the Ruins. Apparently that hadn't been a dream...

"So, what ARE you doing out here?" The voice continued curiously. You idly wonder why you can't feel their presence.

"I...I am trying to find my way to the CORE." You finally manage, pushing yourself up into a sitting position.

"Well, you are going in the right direction," the voice continued, "but it would've been easier to catch the Riverperson back in Snowdin. But...you can catch them in Waterfall."

"Can you help me there?" You asked.

"Heh, only if you tell me why you are so eager to get there. What is at the CORE that you so desperately need?"

You shiver and you know it isn't entirely from the chilled winds.

"I am going there to die." 

"Oh..." The voice sounded shocked but then turned eager, "sure! I can help you out! I can be your seeing-eye flower!"

Flower...?

It didn't matter.

"Thank you." You murmur and flinch slightly when something thick and rough twines around your ankle, pulling themselves up until it is wrapped around your shoulders.

"Now go straight from here, follow my directions and we will be there in no time!" The young voice sounded excited. You nod and began trudging through the snow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Sans POV. Beginning at the end of Chapter 12.

Sans knew that something was wrong shortly after his stats were pulled up, pulling you closer in response. His white pupils glanced briefly at you before returning to his floating numbers. They were just as he knew them to be.

  
Sans

  
LV: 1

  
HP: 1

DF: 1

  
Why was he feeling your unease though? Was it because his stats were so low? Papyrus was teasing him and he was joking back in kind before pain radiated throughout his soul. Not his own, but yours. Frantically, he shouted your name and held you close only for his arms to go right through your body.

  
You vanished right before his eyes, Toriel and Papyrus' distressed cries merely background noise as shock and fear drowned everything out.

  
His eye sockets grew dark as Sans waited for the world to fall away into a reset, but nothing happened. His world remained the same and Toriel grabbed his arm in a painful grip. Her grieved tone didn't reach the skeleton as he suddenly shook her free, leaving both the boss monster and his brother speechless.

  
Sans carefully cradled his soul, the light pink streaks reassuring him that you were still alive. Once he quieted his own emotions, he could feel your own. But when quiet curiosity turned into anger, he called his soul back into it's rightful place.

  
"she's still here somewhere." He reassured both Papyrus and Toriel.

  
"Brother...where did she go?" Papyrus' voice is quiet and anxious.

  
Sans hesitated. You couldn't return to the In Between without a reset. Someone had taken you away. Right out of the Underground but you were still in the timeline. His bony hands clenched into fists.

  
"wait here." He requested gruffly before teleporting to his workshop. Sans hadn't bothered with it this timeline. But he knew it was a habit to come here after every reset, there was important information here that could not be touched by fluctuations in time and space. Rustling through his drawers, Sans paused when a scrawled drawing caught his attention, pinching the paper between two phalanges and pulling it free of the binder it had been sticking out of.

  
It was a messy drawing, the paper it was on was yellowed with age signalling that he had drawn this before the resets began. Sans wasn't artistic at all, but he could recognize his own face and his younger brother's easily.

  
The third face caused his skull to feel like it was splitting in two. Memories returning with the subtlety of a hurricane. Elegant hands signing cruel words, apathy as a young Sans writhed under numerous experiments. Following in his footsteps to keep his attention away from his precious brother. The royal scientist's madness before Sans shoved him into the CORE to save the Underground from a horrible fate.

 

Don't forget.

  
His hand fisted around the drawing, a low growl reverberating in his chest as your soul sent him sudden sadness and hopelessness.

  
That bastard had pulled you right out of Sans' arms and he was hurting you. His left socket flared with blue magic and he teleported back into the living room. He didn't even register Papyrus' eye sockets widening in shock or how the former queen shrank back from him.

  
" **Go get Grillby and the others** ," Sans growled, glowing teal pupil boring into Toriel, " **search everywhere, quickly**."

  
"Right," she straightened, not bothering to ask any question as Sans blinked away the next instant, "Papyrus, this is your first assignment as my Queen Guardsman. Find my daughter before anyone who means her harm does."

  
"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus straightened, face solemn as they both rushed into the winter night.

  
\------

  
Sans' body flickered rapidly in and out of existence, his growl raising into a ferocious snarl as he failed to contain his rage. All he felt from you was pain and such a deep well of hopelessness that made him hunger for the chance to rip Gaster into thousands of tiny pieces. How dare he mess with a world he no longer belonged to? How fucking dare Gaster for taking what belonged to Sans after everything else he had done!?

  
All five of his Gaster Blasters materialized mid-teleport as he covered as much ground as possible. Their maws were already radiating blue magic as they echoed his violent Intent. Sans paused before teleporting once more, fiery pupil taking in a single trail of tracks breaking the fresh snow.

  
Sans hesitated. You appeared to be alone. Why hadn't you come right back to him? The skeleton could soothe your pain and make whatever Gaster did to you right. A Blaster nudged his side and Sans frowned, gaze going to the dragon skull before returning back to the tracks.

  
...You were headed towards Waterfall.

  
"no..." Fear gripped his soul and he is teleporting rapidly, following your tracks. The hopeless pain you were drowning in...what had Gaster told you?! A hint of flame against the rocky backdrop had Sans lengthening his distance, appearing right next to Grillby. The monster jerked back, a fiery spear pointed at Sans' chest even after the elemental realized who it was.

  
The knight had never seen his friend like this, full of rage and fear. Grillby noted that Sans wasn't even sweating and both him and the five behemoth sized skulls behind the skeleton were putting off powerful waves of magic. Neither King or Queen had ever wielded such strength.

  
"Sans..."

  
"she's already in Waterfall, if not further." The skeleton's voice was a deep growling baritone, "i am going to teleport to see if riverperson has seen her."

  
"I will be right behind you, my friend. And if needed, I will distract Undyne." Grillby promised and Sans along with his Gaster Blasters disappeared. The air felt normal again and the elemental let out a hot breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

  
\---------

  
"Tra la...lah?" The hooded Riverperson tilted their head and jerked back from the monster on the shore of the cave.

  
"have you seen a human?" Even though Riverperson knew that the anger wasn't directed at them, they still paused.

  
"Took her to Hotland." The narrowing eye sockets had them rushing to finish, "about ten minutes past."

  
Sans disappeared from Waterfall and went directly to Hotland, his anger and fear swirling together. You were far too close to the Capital, he needed to find you, right now! He had teleported a handful of times before he noticed a figure high up, past the safety railing on the CORE.

  
His soul plummeted with dread. It was you. Sans didn't understand how you had gotten past the safety guard, much less how you had even managed to get all the way to the CORE.

  
He didn't have time to. Sans watched your sightless, tear filled eyes close and you stepped out into open air-

  
" **N O!!!** " He reached out wildly, the Gaster Blaster that had kept you company in the In Between surging forward at break neck speed as Sans' blue magic curled around your falling form; slowing your descent.

  
The Blaster caught you harmlessly between its' maw and Sans is running closer when thick vines suddenly spring from the ground to block his path. He skids to a halt, lifting his head to find a flower leaning over the edge where you had jumped.

  
"Why can't you stay out of my fun, you freaking smiling trashbag!?" The voice is demonic, it's face twisted. Recognition strikes the skeleton and he snarled, baring his sharp fangs.

  
" **Y O U!** " His left eye blazed shockingly bright, one hand thrusting upwards as the air became charged with pressure; four of his Blasters charging and opening their maws wide.

  
"Uh...?" Flowey muttered uncertainly at the level of magic in the air.

  
" **I W I L L F U C K I N G K I L L Y O U!** " Sans roared and four blasts released, taking out the upper right wing of the CORE. Sirens blared and that level shut off its power. The skeleton snarled as he eyed the damage, noting that his LOVE had not increased. The vines blocking his way had disappeared and he rushed forward, holding out his arms as the Blaster opened its' maw to allow your quaking body to slide into his embrace.

  
Sans sunk to his knees, holding you tightly. You are sobbing, shivering and afraid. Afraid of him.

  
But alive. Alive. In his arms. Still here.

  
"shhhh...." He whispered, glowing blue tears gathering in his sockets and he began rocking you. You are too much of a mess to speak, your tears soaking into his shirt as you merely cling to his body.

  
"i caught you." Sans reassures you, but mostly himself. Your soul is terribly dim, frightening so. He gathered your body closer, one of his arms hooking under your knees and he stands, his fiery gaze looking up at the destroyed portion of the CORE, his Gaster Blasters hovering protectively.

  
"Sans!" His attention drifted to Grillby, who he only noticed was not only armed, but was in the old Queen's Guard mail armor. The skeleton holds you tighter as you shrink into his chest, one glowing pupil on the fire elemental as he stops a very generous distance away.

  
"Is she okay? What happened here?" Grillby asked in his crackling baritone voice.

  
Sans noticed your sobbing increased and he frowned.

  
"a talking yellow flower pushed her from the ledge. it was trying to push her into the core." The skeleton lied. Even though Grillsby didn't have facial features, it was clear he was frowning.

  
"A talking flower? Like the ones in the King's garden?"

  
"yeah. if you see it, capture it." Sans left eye finally burned out and was replaced by his normal white pupils, "i am going to take her home."

  
"I will contact the Queen and all of the sentries that she has been found." Grillby replied, relieved that the aggression was fading from his old friend.

  
"thank you." He replied and then was gone in the next instant. The elemental sighed and carefully made the calls, very conscious that the metal armor was better at conducting heat than his clothing. After notifying everyone involved; Grillby frowned at the destroyed section of the CORE.

  
This incident was impossible to recover and conceal at this point. He would advise his Queen as best as he could going forward.

  
Grillby also made a mental note to free all of the Royal Guardsman and Undyne from her home. They had proved to be nuisances and would not let him pass. Tying them up may have sufficed, but he had welded the door and windows shut.

  
On second thought, he should probably see to that now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a serious chat.
> 
> Next stop, Underground politics!
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

You weren't sure how long Sans merely held you in his lap, silently rocking both of you and rubbing soothing circles into your back as you cried. It had seemed like an eternity ago that Toriel and Papyrus knocked on the door to your mate's room, asking if you were okay. You don't remember what he had said, but he had not let them into the room; too raw from what had occurred to allow anyone else near you.

He was waiting for you to speak, but you didn't know what to say. Everything the monster in the void had revealed had been horrible, awful truths. They would only hurt Sans. You were still afraid the skeleton would become angry with you. His voice, his Intent, everything about him back at the CORE had been aggressive.

It might have taken all night, but Sans finally speaks up; his deep voice rumbling through your frame.

"hey...can you call your soul out?" He murmured. You do so without hesitating, hiccuping as your fingers refuse to release from the material of the skeleton's shirt. Your body eases back as he leaned against the wall, one hand moving from your back.

"may i?" Sans questioned and you nod silently. Instead of being pleasurable or arousing, when Sans strokes your dimmed soul; comfort and protectiveness wrapped around it.

"never be afraid of me, ______. that anger will never, ever be for you. you are too precious to me. i love you too damn much. do you understand?" Sans questioned gently and you nodded, swallowing hard.

"now...i need to know what gaster said to you." His words made you jerk in surprise but a firm press of one finger sending waves of reassurance through your soul settles your nerves down.

"G-Gaster?" Your voice is hoarse and rough from crying.

"yes." Was his simple answer, one bony hand rubbing your back encouragingly.

"W-Was he the monster in the v-void? The one who t-talked with his hands?" Sans' rubbing ceased and you could feel his gaze.

"you could see him?"

You nodded shakily and he hummed, resuming his gentle ministrations.

"yes. his name was wing ding gaster. he was the former royal scientist. gaster was a cruel monster, not like any of the monsters you have met so far. i need to know what he told you." Sans' voice was soothing and you closed your eyes, simply allowing the skeleton's touch on your soul to give you the needed strength.

"He said I wasn't...supposed to exist."

Sans fell still, the only movement is his hand rubbing your soul.

"He said I was destroying everything by being here." You murmured shakily. Sans stared at your soul intently.

"why did you believe him?"

"B-Because he said he had to swap your stats to save you when our souls joined." You whispered.

"but my stats are the sa-"

"No."

Sans stiffened.

"no?"

"When Toriel pulled up your stats, I saw them somehow. I was really confused when Papyrus said your health was only one. That wasn't the number I was seeing." You whispered and Sans' body is tense.

"what numbers did you see?" His voice is even, but you could sense worry in his soul clearly since he was in direct contact with your own.

"Your LOVE is at one. You HP is 666,666," his grip on your body tightened, shock filtering through, "DF is 66,666 and there were two other stats I could see. I don't know what INV stands for but it was at 9,999 and your SPEED said it was at 1,264."  
You fall silent, merely taking in what your mate was feeling. Intense surprise and disbelief came first followed by hesitation as Sans was clearly replaying the last day in his head. He hadn't noticed the differences because he was too caught up to find you. But Sans had taken hundreds of shortcuts, summoned his Blasters, fired them and had not been exhausted at all. There hadn't even been the normal signs of exertion, his breathing usually grew labored and sweat would pour down his skull.

Sans hadn't felt any of that and he hadn't even slept for nearly an entire day.

"Gaster said that I could destroy everything. So he told me to reset or to break down the barrier." Your voice became strained, fresh tears falling down your cheeks, "I won't reset and he told me even if I broke the barrier; I would die anyways."

"no." Sans voice is low, quaking with surpressed anger, "no, i won't let that happen."

"Sans?" You blink when he pressed your soul back into its rightful place and eased you back onto the soft mattress, his body hovering over yours.

"even if that is the truth, never..." The skeleton's face is pressed into your neck, "you will never be taken from me again."

The determination in his voice soothed your soul.

"was it gaster who told you to jump into the core?" Sans asked, his teeth moving into a grimace as your recent fall overlaid his older memory of pushing the Royal Scientist to his death.

"No...No...I thought i-if I couldn't go free with you; I didn't want to hurt you if there was no other choice!"

The skeleton inhaled sharply, his grip on you tightening, "you didn't want me to remember you at all..."

You dissolved into helpless sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm so-so sorry, Sans."

He leaned back, translucent blue tongue snaking between his fangs to lick the tears away, "hush, ______. i don't blame you. i am not angry with you. but i want you to swear on your soul that you will never, ever try to do that again." Sans' voice is firm and intense, causing you to nod instantly.

"swear it to me." Sans murmured, "i need to hear you say it."

"I promise I won't try to jump into the CORE. I swear, Sans." You affirm, wiping at your wet face with trembling hands that Sans' helped to steady.

"promise me that you won't try to hurt yourself in anyway." The skeleton breathed and you reach up to hug him close, your soul finally becoming a bit brighter.

"I promise." His fear of losing you, his love washed over you and your tears are finally helping you to heal.

"I love you, Sans. I am so sorry." He hummed and gently licked over his claiming mark on your shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"i love you too, sweetheart. no more apologies are needed. just keep your promises to me. let me worry about the barrier. let your mother take care of the politics. let my bro cheer you up. everything will be fine." There was a hint of a smile in his voice along with sudden exhaustion. It wasn't a physical fatigue. Sans was just so thankful he had gotten to you in time.

"Thank you..." You whisper and he chuckled, settling more comfortably next to you.

"no thanks needed either," he murmured, "just rest. let your soul recover and eat something in the morning. don't worry about anything. i will always be here for you."

You smiled and basked in his sincere emotions, relishing the closeness of your souls. Closing your sightless eyes, you nuzzle against Sans and sleep pulls you under before you even realize.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is super pissed. Her house was wreaked. Her men held captive. What the hell is happening here?

Toriel and Papyrus were slumped together on the couch and the former Queen had barely slept throughout the night. It was nearing ten in the morning and she rubbed her amethyst eyes sleepily. Her newest member of her Guard was asleep, his head laying on her lap as the tall skeleton muttered contented 'nyeh heh heh's. She smiled and gently stroked his skull in a maternal manner.

Last night had been...eventful to say the least. Grillby had called and informed her that Sans had teleported safely back to Snowdin with her daughter. The skeleton had taken out a good chunk of the CORE and power to the Underground had been absent for nearly an hour before the emergency backup kicked in.

Everyone in Snowdin had decided to join the search and she had spent two hours merely calming everyone down, assuring them that you were fine and that the power would return. Their genuine concern for you warmed her heart. The citizens of Snowdin had hope now, their confidence in you striking.

Well, you had certainly made an impression. A blind adult human had strolled into their quiet town and brought back a monster from Falling Down. No one had ever achieved that and so they believed that the barrier would meet the same fate.

Once everyone was assured, Toriel had knocked on Sans' door with Papyrus hovering right behind her. Toriel had wanted to know what had happened, but your sobs and the skeleton's insistence of leaving you to him for the night couldn't be denied. It had only been a few hours ago that Sans' deep voice fell silent and your heartbreaking cries ended.

A firm, but polite knock on the door had Papyrus jumping up from her lap and springing to his feet.

"THE DOOR! I WILL GET IT, MY QUEEN!" The tall skeleton strode to the door, red scarf trailing behind him and he opened the front door. When Papyrus' face fell in worry, Toriel stood to join him. She frowned as well. Two large knights in black armor were bound by the wrist behind Sir Grillby; who had a dehydrated looking Undyne underneath one of his arms. Oh my... The trip must have been taxing because the aquatic woman was completely limp; pacified by being too close for far too long to the elemental.

"Come inside," Toriel murmured, motioning, "let's get those boys out of that armor and the Captain a drink."

The knights seemed confused at the former Queen's words and shuffled inside the house quietly, keeping a safe distance from Grillby; who sparked in warning. Toriel approached them and was surprised as both monsters knelt, meekly holding out their bound hands.

"Are we going to be prisoners, your highness?" Knight 001 questioned nervously.

"Oh goodness no!" She placed a hand on her chest, "there was merely an emergency last night that required more rough tactics. How much did Sir Grillby tell you?"

"So he is a knight," Knight 002 muttered, bat ears twitching.

"N-Nothing really, your majesty. Hard to get a word in edgewise with the Captain so angry." The first knight chipped in, rabbit ears twitching. Toriel glanced at Papyrus, who was kneeling next to Undyne, gently coaxing water past her parted lips. 

"Ah, so she is head of the Royal Guard, is she not?" Toriel sighed, of course Asgore would choose someone so bull headed to lead his force. Someone to possibly shield the fact that he was such a coward.

"Yes, ma'am," the second Knight muttered. He seemed to be the more reserved of the two. She straightened to her full height.

"I will untie your bindings on two conditions. One; there is to be no violence when you are here, absolutely none. If you so much as raise a single finger with violent Intent in my presence, you will not only have to deal with myself and Sir Grillby, but the monster that blew up the CORE last night. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Her tone had changed from soft and motherly, to clipped and calculating; causing the two burly Knights to shrink back from her like children.

"We understand, Queen Toriel! Perfectly!" The first Knight insisted and Toriel shot that bat eared Knight a look that made him flinch.

"Crystal clear." He murmured.

"Second, you are to take off your armor and make yourself at home. I will be fixing breakfast soon and explaining everything."

They seemed shocked and nodded silently in agreement. She undid the welded bindings, briefly heating them before pulling them free. Both Knights began to shed their armor, Knight 001 revealing himself to be the more brawny older sibling of the monster who sold Nice Cream. His fur color was a slightly darker blue and he looked nervous, glancing at the other monster, whose downy fur was a deep purple; his anatomy mostly akin to a bat, true to his winged ears.

"There now, better?" Toriel questioned with a warm smile. Knight 001 smiled shyly while Knight 002 nodded. They placed their armor in a pile and sat down on the couch close together at her urging. The covert looks Knight 001 was shooting Knight 002 made her smile behind her paw. Ah, young love...

"Wha...? Papyrus...?" A groggy and brash female voice questioned. Toriel sighed and straightened, excusing herself politely and both Knights watched anxiously as the queen approached the three in the kitchen. Sir Grillby was still at attention in his armor, his attention never wavering from Undyne as she slowly came to her senses.

When the Captain did, her single eye glared up at Grillby and she lunged; Papyrus immediately holding her back.

"IMMA KICK YOUR FIERY ASS SO HARD THAT I WILL PUT OUT YOUR ETERNAL FLAME, YOU SMUG BASTARD! THINK YOU CAN MANHANDLE ME AND FUCKING DESTROY MY HOME You...you..." Undyne blinked, her attention trailing over to Toriel and slowly taking in where she was; as well as who was holding her back.

Her eye flickered from Toriel, to Grillby and she shifted.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She grumbled in equal parts confusion and disgruntled unease. Toriel's face was placid, but not warm.

"Greetings, Captain. I am Toriel, former Queen and former guardian of the Ruins." She nodded her head to Undyne, who gaped up at her.

"You...you are Asgore's ex?" She sputtered inelegantly.

"Not so, Captain Undyne. I did leave Asgore, but as you probably know; our souls are still very much connected." The cool tone made Undyne swallow and she nodded slowly, once more taking in the monsters surrounding her.

"What is this...is Snowdin revolting against the King because..." Her expression twisted into anger and protectiveness, "Because if you ARE! I will have to stop you right here!"

"I see you are fond of my husband, Undyne. How long have you been Captain of the Royal Guard?" The question surprised Undyne enough that she paused, frowning.

"A...a year now? Not very long and yeah...the King is a big softie. Hard to not like him." The burly woman admitted, confused. Toriel brought up the other's stats without asking and Undyne flinched, temper rousing.

"What the fuck was that for?!" She snarled and then blinked at the Queen was staring down at her in anger.

"Your LOVE is at two, Captain. You have killed a human for him, have you not?" Undyne huddled uncertainly against the cabinets and flinched with Papyrus gasped.

"UNDYNE, HAVE YOU...have you really?" Papyrus sounded disappointed in her and she exploded with rage, feeling it very unfair that everyone here was ganging up on her. Over a human no less!

"YEAH! I FUCKING KILLED THAT HUMAN! THEY FORCED US DOWN HERE, THEY ARE OUR ENEMY! VICIOUS CREATURES!" She bared her fangs, "I don't see WHY that matters." Toriel was looming over her and she wished the Papyrus would let her up to face the former queen on equal ground.

"That human that you killed was a child!" Toriel growled threatening and Undyne's eye widened.

"No...No way! YOU ARE A LIAR. They weren't wearing a striped shirt!" She insisted, "even so, they fought back! They had it coming!"

"You murdered a child." Toriel stated lowly.

"I WAS JUST DOING MY DUTY!" Undyne screamed at the queen before lowering her one good eye, "I was just doing my job...what all monster kind is hoping for. We have six human souls, we are so close...why am I being made the bad guy here?"

Toriel sighed.

"I don't mean to antagonize you, Undyne..." The burly Royal Guard lifted her gaze back to the former queen when she used her first name, "I know...I know you were just following Asgore's orders. You must really care about him to go to such extreme lengths, do you not?"

"...he's like the father I never had. Of course I care about him," Undyne admitted begrudgingly, "you know you have broken his heart? He thinks you are dead."

"I know... But do you know why I left him?" The boss monster questioned. The fish woman shifted uncomfortably.

"You were grieving and shit, yeah?" She guessed. Toriel ignored the foul language and nodded.

"Yes, in part. I have never fully recovered from Prince Asriel and Chara's deaths. Losing two children on the very same day was more than I could take. But I also left because my husband flew into a rage. I never agreed to his method of coping with the death of our babies." She murmured quietly, amethyst eyes shining but dry of tears.

"Didn't you want revenge?" Undyne asked in confusion.

"No." Toriel told the weakened monster, "adding more violence on top of the loss of my children wasn't the right way to try to cope."

"But they killed our prince...and the royal child of hope!" Undyne insisted, "I wasn't alive then, but surely you wanted to pay them back for all of your pain?!"

"No." Toriel repeated, "not once. When the next human fell down in the Ruins, I greeted them with kindness. Every one of them that perished by my husband's hand encountered myself first. While the adults were more prone to striking back, none of them harmed me. The child that you killed," Undyne flinched, "said that they couldn't understand why we had been trapped down here in the first place. They said that humans were a lot more mean than the monsters they had encountered during their stay in the ruins. He had a younger sister that depended on him though, so he swore to get to the barrier no matter what the cost."

Silence made the air heavy, no one speaking for a long moment.

"But...but they killed...and trapped..." Undyne seemed to be at a loss now, brows pinched together in confusion.

"Humans are so short lived, Undyne. Any human that was in the War has long since passed away. Any human that was alive during that time are also gone. In fact, the war is nothing but a legend for those on the Surface. There are probably those up there that don't believed it had even happened."

"But...but why all this then? Why did the CORE get attacked? Why were my men," the two Knights on the couch flinched, "apprehended? Why am I here?! AND WHY IS THE FREAKING BARTENDER WEARING ARMOR?! AND MY HOUSE!" There was a vein threatening to burst on the woman's forehead and Grillby sighed, his fire popping.

"There is a new royal child of hope." The Queen said softly, "a human that fell over three months ago."

Undyne's jaw dropped, all of her sharp fangs on display, "there is a human here? And you adopted them?! BUT WE ONLY NEED ONE SOUL!"

"Yes, there is a human here. An adult woman that is now my daughter." Toriel's voice had become firm and cold once more. Undyne sputtered.

"You can't just...why did...but ONLY ONE MORE!?" She strained the last three words to inflict the importance. The Knights on the couch shifted uncomfortably.

"Her soul is never to harmed, Captain Undyne. Not only is she completely blind but she and Sans are mates." Undyne's fingers had come up to touch her eye patch at the blind comment before it dropped in shock.

"...m-mates?! With SANS?!" She shrieked. The last thing she had heard about Sans was that he had Fallen Down. Shouldn't he be dust now?? Her eye wildly sought out Papyrus, who had a rare solemn expression.

"It's true, Undyne. The human has shown nothing but kindness and love to everyone in Snowdin. She and Toriel showed up not too long ago and the human saved my brother. I saw their souls myself; they have shared souls and she is now my sister." Papyrus' soft tone and expression made her swallow, "I believe you are a good monster, Undyne. Even with the LOVE you gained. But...if you harm my new sibling or my dear brother; I will never believe in you again."

"P-Papyrus..." Undyne couldn't believe what she was hearing. A human saved Sans from Falling Down? That was impossible. Alphys said it was but... Hearing this from Papyrus, it struck her pretty hard. The taller skeleton believed in everyone, his enthusiasm extending to every monster he met. To know that her tender hearted friend would possibly hate her if she harmed the human...

"The attack on the CORE...?" Undyne questioned, her good eye moving to the former queen in askance.

"Someone had taken my daughter. Hurt her. The destruction on the CORE was Sans merely protecting his mate. Nothing more."

Sans had taken out the CORE? That lazybones who did nothing but nap and crack awful puns?

"...And my men?" She asked, desperate for a reason to hold onto her anger. 

"A precaution." Was all Toriel needed to say. Undyne puffed out a sigh and then glared hotly at Grillby.

"My house?!" The Captain ground out.

"I will see that it is repaired," Grillby murmured and she appraised the elemental slowly before conceding that everyone here had given her reason enough to not attack the new human, as much as she wanted to deliver the last soul to Asgore. 

"What's with the armor, dude?" Undyne finally huffed.

"Sir Grillby," he corrected in his deep crackling tone, "general in the monster-human war and Captain of the Queen's Guardsman."

Her visible eye widened, impressed.

"I AM ALSO A QUEEN GUARDSMAN." Papyrus declared and released Undyne at Toriel's command.

"Wait...so, are we going to be having a civil war?" Undyne's gaze bored into the former queen's, "there can't be two sects of guards."

"There is no war coming, Undyne. But if you could deliver a letter to my husband, I would appreciate it." Toriel said softly. The brawny woman squinted at her face.

"A love letter?" She guessed and she had to admit the queen's laughter was quite pleasant.

"Oh stars, no." The boss monster covered her mouth as she chuckled, "I want to extend him a chance to redeem himself and perhaps...mending our broken relationship could be included in the terms."

"C-can I meet the human first?" Undyne asked, "I don't want to deliver anything until I see this human for myself!" She insisted. Toriel frowned and looked at Papyrus, who grinned and trotted out past the anxious knights and up the stairs.

"SANS! I KNOW IT IS EARLY BUT UNDYNE IS HERE TO-" Papyrus cut off his speech when the door opened much more swiftly than he had anticipated. Sans' eye sockets were narrowed, staring past his brother's form at the two knights lounging on the couch. The eerie darkness in his sockets caused them both to look away and Undyne huffed, but shrank back when Sans' gaze was suddenly locked on her.

Since when had Sans become so fucking scary? Papyrus cleared his throat and continued, "BROTHER! TORIEL HAS EXPLAINED THE SITUATION AND UNDYNE IS GOING TO DELIVER THE QUEEN'S TERMS. HOWEVER, UNDYNE WANTED TO MEET _______ BEFORE SHE LEAVES."

Sans' blackened sockets slowly moved from the knights to Undyne, a growl grumbling in the skeleton's rib cage.

"if you harm my mate in anyway, i will make you r e g r e t it." Sans deep voice echoed through the monsters present and the knights began nodding frantically in agreement while Undyne simply gaped. Where was the lazy skeleton? The monster disappeared into his room before speaking softly, returning with a human in his hold. Sans left socket was glowing, teal eye appraising his mate, who was rubbing at her eyes before settling against the skeleton, completely trusting.

Her eyes were fixed, sudden movement or changes in light never effecting where she looked.

Undyne frowned, the human really was blind then. She had lost one of her eyes in a stupid move with her magic early on, but couldn't imagine what it was like. The bunny knight and bat knight stood as Sans approached them and Undyne walked over to join her men to greet the human.

"______, we have three new monsters here. we have knight 001 and knight 002, as well as undyne," he murmured soothingly, though his teal pupil was moving from face to face with clear warning.

You blinked and smiled in recognition of the name.

"You are Papyrus' friend, aren't you? He's told me so much about you, especially that you have helped him in training." You tilted your head, "knight one and two? Do you...not have names?"

Your perplexed expression drew uncertain laughter from both men, "we have names, but we like to keep them secret. More mysterious and such, yeah?"

Undyne hasn't answered just yet and you frown, calling her name in question.

"Uh, yeah, punk. Sorry about that... It's just, ya know...awkward... Can you...not really see anything?" She asked in a hesitant and gruff voice.

"Nothing," you confirm. She hesitantly got closer, Sans' gaze intense and gently moved a finger slowly across your line of sight. Your pupils didn't move and Undyne sighed.

"Man...uh... Yeah, can't imagine that. I lost one of my eyes a long time ago, so I sort of understand...? But that is a whole new level." The aquatic monster wasn't quite sure how to deal with you.

"May I?" You reached both hands out towards her voice and she flinched back, gaze jumping to Sans.

"it's how she meets new people. she touches their face to memorize," he murmured, voice level. Undyne sighed and boldly grabbed your hands to bring up to her face so her men didn't think she was a weenie.

Your hands are so soft, she noticed right off; amber eye watching your focused expression. And...and surprisingly gentle. Your hands trailed from her high cheekbones, fascinated with the feel of scales and smooth over her jaw. The monster chuckled in embarrassment when you traced the shaped of her lips and then swept your attention up. Her good eye closed briefly before you found the hard eye patch, an expression of compassion passing your features.

"Heh," she chuckled and Sans pupils were back, intent on the interaction. You beamed as you felt her fins and ran fingers through her hair. You pulled back and settled against Sans with a smile.

"Thank you, Undyne. It is really nice to meet you," you stated with a smile.

"Same here, human. You ain't so bad, but you are a total softie. Got to toughen up, eh?" She stated with a grin that bared her sharp teeth.

"I have Sans, Toriel and Papyrus to protect me, but if you could teach me anything; I would appreciate it." Her visible eye widened, grin broadening.

"Yeah, I can see that. It is usually my job to hunt humans but...you definitely are very gentle. Not at all like those humans who trapped us down here...yeah...but," she shot an uncertain glance at Sans, "what are we gonna do about the barrier?"

"i have a few theories to test out." Sans murmured, accessing the two knights briefly.

"I helped Sans from Falling Down, so I'm sure there is another way we can break the barrier without hurting anymore people," you told the Captain, determination in your voice.

Her eye widened and she appraised her men before grinning savagely, "I like the sound of that." She squinted at the skeleton holding you, "but what the fuck, Sans? You come back from Falling Down and are suddenly a different monster?"

He grinned at the captain, "it's a secret."

Undyne grumbled and then turned to Toriel, "so...about this letter..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SIN! I FELT FEELS AND WENT PLACES! I AM NOT SORRY! YOU ARE WELCOME!
> 
> *cough* sorry, all caps. X'D Please follow my Tumblr if you are not already and enjoy. <3
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

While Toriel was negotiating her terms and both of the Knights standing witness as Undyne scrawled out the letter, word-for-word; Sans teleported you into a new place. The air was still and sterile here and he gently let your feet touch the tiles. The whole place had a certain feel to it...it reminded you of the In Between, but not in a bad way. You hear your mate exhale slowly before his arms envelop you into a hug.

You return the embrace, simply feeling Sans' magic against you. It was clear he was still tense after Gaster had yanked you to the void and thrown you to something that didn't seem anything close to any of the monsters you had met before. You couldn't blame him. The whole event had shaken up your view of the world. Before, there was only warm and kind monsters. Some were timid and such, but you had never experienced such a cruel or cold monster.

The skeleton holding you loosened his hold and his hands smoothed down your sides before hooking into your top, slowly dragging it upwards as you smiled tentatively.

"Where are we right now?" You questioned softly and he tugged the fabric free over your head, discarding it carelessly.

"we are in my workshop," he answered, deep voice rumbling throughout the quiet room, "no one can access this room. we are safe."

You relax and his hands went down to the shorts he had lent you, steadying you as Sans slipped them off. He hummed, pleased upon finding you had forgotten panties before undoing your bra. Once naked, the skeleton holds you close to his clothed form; his hot breath ghosting over the mark he had left on your shoulder.

"i know that you gave me your soul, but..." his warm bones glide over your back, "it still amazes me, how much you trust me."

One of his hands covers your sightless eyes, "this room could be full of quiet people but here you are, stripped bare for me."

Your breath hitched and you smiled, "I would be able to hear them breathing, clothing shifting and such."

"really?" Sans sounded amazed.

"Yeah, that was how I knew Papyrus and Mom were back. I could hear them in front of the house." You confessed. You could feel Sans' smile in response.

"amazing...truly remarkable. so...is it an adaptation thing? stronger sense of hearing since you can't see." He questioned. His phalanges gently brush your earlobes.

"That seems to be the case," you reply with a smile. Sans hooks a finger underneath your chin and tilts your head up, nuzzling his cheekbone against the top of your head.

"let's learn how your body works, shall we?" The skeleton murmured in a deep tone. It was equal parts serious and desire.

"What do I do?" You quiver as the skeleton picks you up and clears off a surface before laying you down on it so you were on your back.

"just let me take my time and explore," gentle teeth press against your neck, "for science, right?"

"Science?" You giggle in response. His deep chuckle makes your stomach do weird things.

"in part. sometimes you learn things you aren't expecting by simple examination," he told you softly, hands cradling your face, "and i won't lie. i totally want to bone you."

He laughed and you joined him. Once you calm down, Sans is suddenly all business again. You remain still as his hands trace your face, like you have done before with people you have met. Thumbs smoothing over your forehead, to frame your cheeks and then moving back to push through your hair, fingers deeply massaging your scalp and resting on your nape.

"that...feels like a skull..." Sans murmured quietly and you aren't sure if he is speaking to himself or you, "open your mouth, babe."

You part your lips and he tilts your head at an angle, "wider." You comply and there is a long moment of silence before he hums.

"your teeth are a lot more blunt than mine, but there are definitely similarities. i know toriel has been feeding you all sorts of type of monster food. good to see that humans are indeed omnivores."

You closed your mouth and swallowed before speaking, "so...I have a skeleton inside me?"

Sans chuckled, "not yet." You burst out laughing before both of you sober enough to continue the conversation, "but it does seem like you have a structure similar to mine. is it sentient?"

"Oh no! Definitely not!" You say immediately, blushing. How weird would it be to have a talking skeleton inside of you?

"that is a relief, so it just seems to be a structure thing." He hums, bony warm hands moving down your neck and resting on your collarbone for a moment. Exploring hands lower and cup both of your breasts, fingers toying with each nipple agonizingly slow. Your breath picks up, excitement flaring.

"hmmm?" He sounds a bit puzzled and his head is suddenly pressed against your chest. You stay quiet as Sans seemed to be listening intently.

"you have a thumping noise here," your mate murmured, mystified, "and i can feel it...in your neck...right here..." His phalanges press into the hollow of your neck and you tilt your head to give him better access.

The tingling cold slickness of Sans' tongue causes you to gasp.

"there are blue lines, just underneath your skin..." his deep voice is right against your ear, "it's very strong here..." He laved his tongue against the vulnerable spot.

You tremble, "S-Sans..."

"what are your instincts telling you now...?" He whispered, the barest hint of one of his fangs grazing it, "that thumping noise is getting louder..."

"I..I am a weird mix of aroused and...and afraid." You confess and his tongue lovingly caressed your pulse before drawing back.

"afraid?" Sans questioned, his tone serious. He really sounded like he wanted to know. You chase the thought around in your mind.

"I think...if I was hurt there...it would be easy to..." You pause, "to die." His thumb trailed over the moist area, his blazing teal pupil taking the area in. Sans had killed Frisk more times than he cared to remember. It was easy to connect that thumping noise and the blue veins. All monsters knew at the very least that the red liquid that came out of humans was supposed to remain within them. Instead of magic, this liquid seemed vital to human life.

"there are these blue lines everywhere..." His hands rand down your forearms and rested on your wrists where they were clear, "they must be carrying your blood across your body."

His gaze rested on his bite mark. It was inside the meeting of your shoulder and neck, but far too close to that part that caused dread of dying. Sans would make sure never to bite there, ever.

"I must look weird," your smile draws his attention and the skeleton frowned in response.

"you are beautiful, ________." He swore, caressing his fingers over your nipples and returning to where he had been before he had gotten distracted.

"Ah..."

"hmm..." Sans toyed with the nipples, watching them grow hard with an aroused smile, "humans are mammals, like Toriel and the dog type sentries. most likely only two children at a time..."

"You sound like you know a lot about this..." You murmured. He sighed and pressed his fingers into your sides lightly, counting what were clearly ribs.

"i used to work at the science lab, under doctor gaster as an apprentice. while my main focus was quantum physics, i dabbled in biology and mechanics. i am glad to have gotten the experience i did, but you have met him...so you know..." His voice is pitched gentler and you frown, taking one of his hands and kissing the warm bone.

"I'm sorry, Sans. How did he become...well, like he is?" You questioned.

"there was an incident at the core. gaster had set up a machine that theoretically should have been capable of time travel. i wasn't comfortable at all with testing a machine with that power. it would take a lifetime of one monster to make sure that machine was completely safe." He paused and then continued, "gaster wanted fast results and didn't care what would happen to the underground. at the very least, he would kill the monsters present and blow out the core, which is our power source. or he could've wiped mt. ebott from existence."

You wait patiently, letting Sans' hand slide from your grip where both of his hands begin rubbing soothing circles into the soft of your belly.

"the machine began to backfire and i pushed gaster against it just as it exploded. all of the monsters standing at the ready behind me disappeared when the blast tore through them. he fought but i pushed him into the core itself. he fell and everyone forgot that he had ever existed." Sans' grip rested at your hips, tightening to a near painful degree.

He was scared. That was what you had tried to do, without even knowing...

"I promised you, Sans. I won't."

Sans let out a deep, quivering breath.

"i won't let the barrier coming down take you away either..." his baritone voice is hushed, "if something does happen though, i want you to go back."

Your brows knit together in confusion, "Sans...I don't think I would survive a reset..."

"no...the kid...sometimes they would only go back a little. i don't know what it was, but if it comes to it, can you try?" He pleaded.

"I don't know if I can...but I will try my best." You answered honestly. His grip eases and he steps back, aiding you in sitting on the ledge of whatever surface the skeleton had sat you on. Your soul is suddenly floating before you, a pink stylized heart with cyan flickering around it. Sans cradles it and you moan, leaning back against the wall and slightly parting your knees, which the skeleton moves between.

"your soul is so beautiful..." he breathed, "and seeing my color inside of it..." You feel him grind his hips into the apex of your thighs, causing your body to tremble in response. Either your passage is small or he is just that large escapes you. It was probably the latter, seeing as you had stretched quite a bit.

"Hgnnn..." Your voice seemed to be broken or missing. His laughter is deep and breathy, shaking your frame.

"monsters can tell a lot about a person's soul, just by their colors. yours..." He paused, "is a soft pink. it means that your personality has settled on an unconditional ability to love, the need to nurture and that you have a great capacity for understanding. you are kind and sensitive. and pink often is a color relating to hope."

Sans paused, pressing his skull gently to your forehead, staring into your sightless eyes with his single cyan pupil.

"all of this is true about you, ________. i love you so much. i can't express how grateful that you are mine." Sans' thumb ran along your jaw, "but i also learned something."

"W-What?" You whispered and jerk, arching into him as the skeleton caressed your exposed soul.

"what i am holding now...this is you. your body is merely here to contain this beautiful soul. everything about your body is too mechanical to truly be 'you'. it's too calculated." He took a deep breath in and suddenly you scream, feeling his cool tingling tongue dragging over your soul.

"S-Sans, please..." You whimper and twitch as he flicks his tongue against your very being. Sans' hand trails up your thigh and dips into your dripping mound, growling softly at how wet you were.

"fuck...i need you right now..." His voice has dropped low, "you smell like h i m. tell me who you belong to." One of his fingers sinks all of the way to his third knuckle without resistance, making your legs tremble as you soak his hand.

"Sans! I belong, ah!" You cry as he added another finger, "I belong to you!"

You are suddenly lifted and your back is pressed up against the wall, your legs wrapping around Sans' hip bones as he teased your clit until you were a babbling mess. You were oh so close, so close...

He drew his fingers out and before you can react, Sans' glowing blue cock is buried a third of the way in before the skeleton has to slow, pressing inward. You whimper, walls twitching around the throbbing magic dick. Your clit was so sensitive that it hurt and you had been so close! Uncaring of your own comfort; you jerk your hips down and Sans shouted in pleasure as you nearly hilted yourself on him.

If you could see, you would notice the hungry and primal way the monster was eyeing you with a single blazing gaze. The fabric of his shirt teased your clit as he rutted against you, snarling deeply.

It was rougher than your first time, but you needed this. Sans needed this. You were both alive and together. Your pussy spasmed around his cock and you scream as you orgasm, your juices slicking Sans' up and curling down around your thighs.

"feel good...?" The low question by your ear sounded almost like a threat and you realized the skeleton monster hadn't released, merely grinding his hip bones into your sensitive skin.

"Oh...Sans...oh please..." Your blind eyes watch his inverted soul pulse in response.

"i love watching you cum, babe...you are so soft and hot..." His tongue trailed over his bite mark lovingly, "i adore it when only my scent is on you..." Sans is lazily milking the last bits of your orgasm, thrusting slowly.

"Sans...please...ung..." You whimper and his teeth press tenderly to your lips.

"what are you begging me for...?" The monster questioned, keeping his slow but steady pace. The long and thorough drag of his huge member makes you part your legs wider.

"B-Bite me!" You cried before you lost your courage and Sans' pace nearly stops, "love me! Make me f-forget!"

A faint expression of tenderness crossed Sans' primal expression before his hips snap nearly punishingly into your own, the combination of the monster's pre and your release making sloppy noises.

The soft skin of your unmarked shoulder gives easily to his fangs and he bears down, his fangs locked as his growl shook your body. Phalanges dig into your thighs before spreading them further, Sans' ruthless pace keeping you firmly pinned against the wall as you sob in relief. Your sensitive cunt seizes as the monster suddenly changes his angle and you see stars.

"There! Please! Harder!" You scream and your mate completely ravages you, fucking so deeply and harshly that you wonder wildly if you will even be able to move after this. Everything is a haze of endless pleasure. Sans' growling and fluidly moving body all that existed. You squeeze around him and your eyes roll back as you desperately hold on.

A deep guttural snarl is all that Sans offered as you wailed, tears running down your face as you clamped down like a vice, your entire body singing with a delicious mixture of explosive pleasure and faint pain from his buried fangs. It feels like your orgasm would last forever...or perhaps you blacked out for a few moments because suddenly Sans' slammed excessively hard, releasing your shoulder as he coated your insides with thick cyan cum.

"oh fuck...f u c k..." The skeleton snarled, milking himself on your slightly twitching walls, humming with pleasure as he tossed his skull back. So much dripped out that you wondered for an embarrassing second if you had an accident...but quickly realize that Sans simply came a lot. You had passed out last night, so you hadn't remembered this detail.

The skeleton lowered his body into a kneeling position, your back never leaving the wall as Sans gingerly pulled out. His burning teal eye took in the redness of your entrance and he pressed a gentle finger in to force more of his cum to dribble out, watching in satisfaction.

You called to him sleepily and Sans shushed you, nursing your new bite mark with a gentle tongue as he simply enjoyed the afterglow with you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard to tell who the fluffball is more afraid of... His wife or Sans...

King Asgore led a relatively peaceful and routine life. While many of his subjects considered him a kind ruler and generally a pushover, in his Soul the Kind knew that being nice to his subjects was his only saving grace. Living utterly alone in New Home was a small price to pay for what he had done. When no one was present, Asgore could feel the blood of the six humans on his hands and the weight of his sins on his back.

But, he kept on the road he had started on so long ago, simply because Asgore couldn't revive those lives he had taken in anger. Was it so wrong, even after all of this time, to remember his only biological child turning into dust when he looked at a human being? The rage may have faded, but his sorrow remained. 

Still, they only needed one more soul...one more life to stain his hands forever and then monsters could go free. If Asgore didn't have his anger, at the very least breaking the barrier was reason enough to continue...

Humming softly to himself, the King of all Monsters was surprised when there was a knock on the throne room's door. Strange... No one announced themselves formally anymore.

"You are welcome to come inside!" His booming voice invited and the appearance of Undyne nearly made him smile if it wasn't for her serious expression. The monster that entered after her had Asgore rising to his feet, eyes wide.

Sir Grillby came to a halt alongside Undyne before the throne. Needless to say, seeing the elemental wearing the armor of the long disbanded Queen's Guard brought a tremor of emotion to his soul. His Tori had made her opinion on him very clear such a long time ago and Asgore had thought her dead or forever lost to him. Undyne was standing at ease beside the war veteran in the Royal Guard's armor.

So the sight alone was enough to cause the King to sit down abruptly.

Undyne, who had sort of become a daughter figure to him, bowed formally whilst Grillby stood at the ready. Asgore hadn't enforced such traditions for hundreds of years and certainly didn't expect of the current captain. He was at an absolute loss at this sudden turn of events.

Undyne seemed slightly out of her element too, so it was Grillby who spoke.

"King Asgore, we have come to seek an audience with you on behalf of the former Queen, Lady Toriel." The elemental's voice was deep and akin to a bonfire.

Asgore's soul jumped in response and it took a moment for him to regain his voice.

"...Tori is alive?" He questioned and Undyne nodded firmly with a nervous smile, still not speaking. Asgore was both relieved and ashamed at once. That Toriel was still alive put to rest his fears but that also meant she had spent all of these years away from him in true anger. The King longed for his mate, but the woman could be extremely fierce if called for.

"Why does my wif- Why does Lady Toriel seek an audience?" Asgore corrected himself. Grillby inclined his head to Undyne and the burly woman approached the throne with two sealed letters. Asgore gingerly took them, cautious emerald eyes lifting to regard the elemental.

"In one envelope is a personal letter that the Lady has shared with no one and in the other," Grillby paused and Asgore had the weirdest feeling of being stared down, "are her terms." The King's eyes widened in shock.

"T-Terms for what?" He nearly cursed himself for the stutter in his voice. Grillby was a respected, if estranged friend. Asgore didn't want the old General to find him cowardly.

"Reconciliation of your marriage." The veteran responded simply and that was enough to have Asgore tear the first letter open with a careful claw. He gently unfolded the letter and the sight of his mate's handwriting caused a fleeting smile to cross his face.

-Asgore Dreemurr,

I hope this letter finds you well despite everything that has occured between us. I also hope, with my entire soul, that you have also had a change of heart after all of these years. My opinion of you still stands if you have not. Only a miserable, wretched creature would murder six humans once they were trapped down here, much less aspire to gain LOVE.-

Asgore winced at that line and continued.

-And not only that, but you could have left with only one soul and have not made our people suffer for so long very soon after the loss of our children. A thousand years is a long time for human beings, I hope you remember that. I met all of the humans who fell down here personally and the thought that you murdered them enrages me. However, I am willing to return to New Home to reconcile our marriage if you agree to all of the terms I send. Both Sir Grillby and Undyne are there to answer any questions, serve as witnesses and are to be sent back with an answer.

Lady Toriel-

Asgore took a moment to re-read the letter before tucking it away, slicing open the one that bore the Delta Rune which signified official business.

First Term: Asgore Dreemurr will not kill another fallen human unless said human being has negative and murderous Intent. Any harmful actions against any monster, EXP, or gained LOVE will exempt said human from this term.

The King frowned deeply. He had been expecting at least one of Toriel's terms to read as such. In fact; it was rather telling that she had even allowed the term to be ignored under certain circumstances. Worded this way... It didn't seem like an unreasonable condition, even if they only required one more human soul.

Second Term: Asgore Dreemurr is to publicly claim my daughter as the new royal child of hope....

"Wait... What?!" Asgore stood so fast that a moment of vertigo gripped him. The boss monster turned his gaze to Grillby for answers.

"Lady Toriel has not been unfaithful to you, your majesty." His flames crackled as the elemental straightened, "I am insulted that you would even consider such."

Asgore frowned at the monster, puzzled before looking back at the letter, "Tori has adopted a child then?"

"King Asgore, I must ask that you sit back down." Grillby requested curtly and Undyne nodded in agreement.

"This is sort of heavy news, Asgore..." The Royal Guard stated with an awkward smile. The boss monster paused and then sat back down, merely staring at the two knights present. Surprisingly, it was Undyne who spoke up this time.

"I've known you all my life and I openly admit that you are kinda a father figure since I didn't have any parents, you know?" Asgore nodded encouragingly for her to continue, "and I know that you are a softie, having monster-kind's best interest at heart but I don't want you to even consider hurting the old queen's daughter. You know how much I want the barrier down, but I will seriously mess you up if you do anything stupid."

Realization sunk into the King's soul, his mind flashing back to Chara.

"Tori's daughter is a human." It was more of a statement than question.

"A human who is of age." Grillby added.

"An adult human?!" Asgore demanded in confusion. Surely if the human was adult; it was more likely to be violent and didn't need to be cared for.

"...a blind human, your majesty..." Undyne said in the quietest and most solemn tone Asgore had ever heard from the younger monster. 

Oh...

He let that sink in as it had been a very long time since any monster had suffered from the complete loss of vision. Injuries like Undyne's still occurred, but even that was rare. Humans in comparison to his own and Toriel's own lifespan could always be considered children. So Asgore could understand how his mate's maternal instincts had been triggered with a human who was blind.

If he appointed this human as the royal 'child' of hope; then by extension the human would also be considered his daughter. Curious, the King leaned forward towards the duo.

"And if I refuse these terms...?" 

"Then we are to escort you to the Hall of Judgement." Grillby answered curtly while Undyne's visible eye bugged out.

"Why the Hall?" Asgore was completely confused now.

"_______, the human performed a soul meld with Sans the Skeleton. She is the mate of the Judge." Grillby stated shortly.

Asgore gulped and returned his full, undivided attention to the terms.

Third Term: No harm is to befall my daughter, her soul or endangering that of her mate or the brother of said mate.

Fourth Term: Sans the Skeleton, the Judge of Monsters will be allowed access to the six human souls to find another way to bring the barrier down without further violence.

Fifth and Final Term: When the barrier does fall, our goal with humankind on the surface will be peace and as long as King Asgore reigns, no further wars are to be pursued or encouraged.

The letter ended there and sighing, the goat monster placed his face in his large hands as he thought through the contents. Asgore didn't find any of the terms unreasonable or unfair but going from losing both Asriel and Chara to adopting a human that was an adult was a big change. He would love nothing more than to have Toriel back at his side as the rightful Queen. She was his mate and nothing could ever change that. Thinking about having a family back...without having to kill anymore...

"Tell me about the...tell me about ________." Asgore requested, not opening his eyes and simply rubbing his brow.

"I met her when the firecracker dragged me to the skeleton brother's house," Undyne jerked her thumb back towards Grillby, who didn't even react at the nickname, "she really is blind and Sans is super protective of her. I was shocked he was even still here, last I heard from Papyrus, Sans' younger bro, was that he had Fallen Down. Toriel told me ________ saved Sans before he was dusted. Whole village seemed lit up with something I have never seen before."

"Hope," Grillby interjected in a level tone, "Snowdin's citizens are full of hope."

Hope...

The very thing that Asgore had wanted to return to his people.

That Sans, the magically appointed Judge of monster-kind had Fallen Down at all was shocking. Magic didn't choose someone short lived and that ______ had returned him to life, it was rather amazing...

King Asgore inhaled a steadying breath before reading through the terms and then nodding resolutely to himself.

"Please tell Tori that I accept her terms and that I am looking forward to her returning." He stood from the throne, "I...will look forward to meeting who she has chosen as her daughter." Asgore wasn't ready yet to claim the human as his own until he met her face to face.

Undyne grinned widely, showing off all of her sharp teeth, "awesome!" She excited the throne room without decorum. Grillby held back and exchanged a long stare with the King before nodding in approval and leaving as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small piece written by the wonderful SagaciousSandSnake:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949868 You are lovely! <3
> 
> Also, I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. ;-; If any of you have been watching my tumblr, you know I have been dealing with illness. Normally, I can write through the worst of it but I am going tomorrow for a check-up. I didn't get vaccinated against the flu like an idiot this year. And this year was the year it hit me. Joy. >.

You sat on the couch in between your mother and mate, waiting for the return of Grillby and Undyne. Your head rested against Sans' shoulder as Toriel's large hand smoothed out your hair repeatedly, lulling you into a state of relaxation. Ever since Gaster had pulled that stunt, Sans refused to leave your side for even a moment and the same seemed to be true for Toriel now that official business was out of the way.

Knight 001 and Knight 002 had put their armor back on and had chosen to patrol Snowdin with the other Sentries to get caught up on what had been happening on this side of Waterfall. It seemed the Knights were mostly stationed in the Hotlands. They were all likely in Grillby's right now, even if the man himself wasn't there. You had heard a young, green fire elemental was looking after it now.

Undyne and Grillby had left in the early evening and you could feel the sleepiness tugging you under despite trying to stay up. Sans and your mom weren't helping the issue either.

"HELLO BEAUTIES!" The television's volume suddenly kicked up five full notches and Sans issued a long string of colorful words that had your mother blushing brightly as he summoned the remote and turned the thing down. Papyrus must not be anywhere in the house for the skeleton to swear like that.

"MTTV is new to me but didn't we have the volume set lower than that?" The boss monster managed after checking out what had been labeled as a 'live broadcast' on the television. Sans sighed in response.

"if the calculator interrupts his own programs, it automatically cranks up the volume, something to grab attention." The skeleton murmured and you yawned, sitting up straight again.

"THIS IS METTATON, THE UNDERGROUND'S ONLY SHINING STAR, HERE WITH SOME BREAKING NEWS!" The voice was robotic but you couldn't help but think it was fabulous in it's own way. While you couldn't 'watch' what was going on, filling in the blanks was pretty fun on it's own.

"THIS IS FRESH OFF OF THE GRAPEVINE, OVER HEARD FROM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD HERSELF BY YOURS TRULY!"

You felt Toriel and Sans stiffen on both of your sides. Uh oh...

This could only be about...what if the King had declined...?

"WHILE THE DETAILS ARE STILL OUT OF MY REACH, IT SEEMS LIKE OUR FORMER QUEEN HAS REACHED OUT TO KING ASGORE TO MEND THEIR ESTRANGED RELATIONSHIP! HE HAS ACCEPTED, OF COURSE, BUT WHAT COULD HAVE PROVOKED THIS MOVE?!" Mettaton's voice seemed to haze out as you released a long breath. Oh good, the king had agreed.

A low rumbling growl in Sans' chest caught your attention and you reached for him, your hands gently latched onto and brought up to his teeth.

"I wholeheartedly agree, my friend." Your mother sounded angry and it slowly sunk in that this was definitely not a good way for the Underground to hear this type of news. Especially since Mettaton was merely speculating.

"shall we nip this in the bud?" Sans asked, letting go of your hands.

"Making an official statement will be best. Go ahead, Sans." There was a note of laughter in her voice and you felt Sans body blink out of existence next to you before...

"WHAT THE!? UNHAND-!"

Static.

"I don't think...Sans?!" That had been Undyne.

More static.

And then suddenly there were a lot of voices just outside of the house, the television echoing what was going on outside. Mettaton must be a mobile television crew of his own. Chuckling richly, Toriel took your hand in her own as you listened to the voices outside.

"IT IS MY RIGHT TO TELEVISE WHATEVER I WISH!" Mettaton.

"W-why am I-I even h-here?" You weren't familiar with that voice.

It sounded like it was getting a bit out of hand, with more voices coming from residents checking to see what was going on.

"Wait here, my child." She stroked your hand before releasing it, "I shall go calm things down."

You smiled and nodded, listening to her exit through the front door. You weren't quite sure how your mother managed it but everyone quieted down at the same time, very quickly. Napstablook had mentioned your mom had a scary face...

You listened to the television. Even though you had really good hearing, trying to listen to what was going on outside on top of the device made your head hurt.

"Mettaton, I do acknowledge your rights but when it comes to official royal business; myself and Asgore like to be the first people such things are heard from, understood?" Toriel's voice wasn't unkind but definitely firm.

Mettaton was all platitudes now and it made your cover your mouth to stifle laughter.

"Of course, your highness. Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries, it was the furthest from my intentions." He stated contritely.

"Indeed, I can imagine. However, I am willing to release an official statement if you are interested." Toriel chuckled as Mettaton all but babbled his consent.

"So, I am to take it that Asgore accepted?" Your mother questioned and Undyne laughed, still shrinking slightly under Sans' hollow eye sockets at her slip up.

"He did, my Queen." Grillby answered smoothly.

"Wonderful! Then, I will release the statement now if you are ready?" Toriel questioned and everything grew quiet both outside and on the television.

"King Asgore and I have been estranged since he made violence his Intent after the death of our beloved children. I have never agreed with his decision. The War was started through violence. The Barrier was decided upon when the violence escalated too far for both of our races. Our children were taken through violence. That Asgore wanted to continue this cycle was unacceptable. So I left and have been living in the ruins of Home for hundreds of years. I have seen all six humans and greeted them kindly. Their souls are now held by King Asgore. I cannot change the fact that they are gone, but I can stop the violence here. It is time for a change. A new approach. I am glad to hear that King Asgore has agreed to my terms." The Queen's speech was delivered with a firm, even tone that had everyone listening intently.

"What is this new approach, Queen Toriel?" Mettaton questioned with interest.

"Love and hope. It is the basis of every monster's existence and a key cornerstone to our lives. We are going to find a way to bring down the barrier without more loss of lives." She paused, "Mettaton, you are aware that our child, Chara was a human being, correct?"

"Yes, as the tale goes." The robot answered.

"Well, after grieving for all of these years; I have adopted another human who has been a joy for everyone in Snowdin. But, I am afraid that you forced my hand at delivering this information in such a manner. I was hoping for something more traditional, like my daughter making a pilgrimage through the Underground and meeting all of the monsters here. Asgore should be the one to meet our new daughter first, don't you agree?"

"S-Sure, but!"

"Then you will meet us in the Capital, where she will be introduced properly." Toriel stated firmly and the robot seemed to deflate.

"Yes, your majesty." Mettaton answered glumly but then his voice picked back up, "YOU HEARD IT FROM THE QUEEN HERSELF! PLEASE TUNE IN AT THE CAPITAL TOMORROW FOR MORE NEWS!" You could hear that most of the crowd didn't disperse at all, with Mettaton questioning your mother off of the air. The television was now quiet and back to regular scheduling.

The front door opened just as Sans teleported back to your side, pulling you into his arms with a relieved breath. 

"Do you have to do that trick of yours to go everywhere, bonehead?" That was Undyne's voice and you smiled into the skeleton monster's shirt; breathing in his magic.

"I-Is t-this...?" It was that stuttering female voice that had spoken outside, no one that you had met before. You sat up straight so you could greet her properly.

"Yeah, this is ________. The Queen's daughter." The burly woman said with a fond note that made you smile wider.

"T-To be honest, I-I have b-been watching _-_____ through my c-cameras." The female voice squeaked as Sans' magic pulsed in the air, "I-I didn't tell Mettaton or a-anyone! I s-swear!"

She was so timid. You hadn't the faintest idea what a camera was, but you got the point.

"O-oh! I am Alphys!" She stuttered and you smiled, reaching out both hands which she shuffled into hesitantly to allow you to feel her features. It always fascinated you. Every monster seemed to be so different and unique.

"So tomorrow is the big day, huh?" Undyne questioned after you had greeted the new monster.

"how did he take the news?" Sans questioned, a bony hand rubbing your lower back soothingly. Undyne's brash laughter made the tension melt away.

"He thought Toriel cheated on him, which pissed the firecracker off and well, after there was mention of you and the Judgement Hall...well... He is a softie, but he definitely isn't stupid." Her tone lowered, "by the way, about your magic..."

"secret." Sans intoned, affectionately gathering your body into his arms as your eyes fought to stay open.

"Hey! I just told you what you wanted to know!"

You felt Sans shrug and he pressed his teeth affectionately to the top of your head, "whatever. no skin off my bones."

Undyne made a remotely pissed off noise and the world blurred out a bit as you dozed. The only thing that could snatch you from Sans' arm's was Gaster and even though that thought was frightening, you felt safest around your mate. Tomorrow was going to be an important day, not only for monster kind but you wanted to make a good impression with King Asgore, no matter what the monster had chosen to do.

You were safe with everyone and together, you were sure to find another way to free everyone you loved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, hand in your feel's slips. I need to stamp them because things from here on out are only going to get worse.
> 
> *Holds up inked stamp that reads "sins"*

The next morning, you were fidgeting with nerves but were excited. Sans was especially quiet and you didn't even need to ask why, both of your souls were connected. You could feel it. The skeleton was anxious and riled. He had flat out refused to put you down when you had joined Toriel and Grillby in the living room, even though the monster trusted them above everyone else. Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton and Undyne had left earlier together so that they could arrive at the capital. 

"Good morning, my child. Are...are you prepared to meet Asgore?" The slight hesitation in her voice made you pause. That sentence had meant something quite different to the other fallen humans. A reassuring smile lit up your face and you leaned into Sans' chest absently.

"I'm ready, mother. I know I will be safe, no matter what happens. But I want to meet him and try to be a family." You confirm and you feel the temperature rise as both Toriel and Grillby draw close to Sans.

"i will get her out of there if he attempts anything," Sans told Toriel and she let out a peel of laughter.

"That whelp won't try anything, especially with all of us there but if he hurts _____ in anyway, I will grow quite cross." Toriel sounded very much like a Queen when she spoke with such regality and firmness. Light crackling signaled that Grillby was chuckling in response to the boss monster's words and you felt Sans tense up as he prepared to teleport all of you directly to the castle. He had assured you that three people with his new level of magic wouldn't be a problem.

Toriel and her knight took firm hold of Sans and his grip tightened on you before there was the brief sensation of falling and the air changed. Your nose picked up a pleasant fragrance before Papyrus' booming voice alerted you that others were present.

"HUMAN! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING ANXIOUSLY FOR YOU!" Papyrus was clearly bouncing in excitement. After all, this was a big thing to happen. For both of your species, even if you knew nothing of humans. A lot of people were probably curious.

"I-I left M-Mettaton to take care of the c-crowd out in the Capital," Alphys told Toriel when the goat woman shot her an expression of askance.

"Wonderful. Thank you very much, Alphys. This should be a private moment," she murmured. Undyne frowned, squinting an amber eye in disappointment.

"Too private for us?" She questioned and you missed what she meant because the Captain was motioning soundlessly towards herself, Papyrus and Alphys. Toriel chuckled.

"Not at all. In fact, you are all expected to be there. Asgore's Captain of the Royal Guard, another member of my own Guardsman and as a Royal Scientist, you are all more than qualified by your positions." She answered kindly. You smiled, your fingers lightly stroking Sans' ribs to comfort him. That protective instinct was pacing inside him like an angry animal even though he showed no signs of it.

"You are all of our friends, I want you to be here," you told them and you could almost feel the warmth of their happy smiles.

There was a moment of silence and Sans squeezed your body slightly closer.

"are you ready, babe?" He questioned in a low baritone and you nodded, feeling your determination overtake your mate's nervousness.

"Can you put me down now?" You asked with a light smile, but you knew he could feel what was usually unique to human's through the parts of your soul that was mingled with his. That boundless determination that had pulled him back from Falling Down. Gentle teeth press against your forehead before Sans carefully lowered you to your feet.

"Okay," you smiled, taking his hand and your mother's, "let's go meet the King." Toriel beamed at the united front you were clearly displaying and they both led you by the hand into a new room. It was warmer here and you could feel a slight breeze, like the room wasn't closed in. Your footsteps turned quiet as you walked through what had to be a garden.

Everything was silent and you could very clearly feel Asgore's presence. Toriel and Sans put off the same aura. There was magic, strength and his own unique Intent. You had been expecting it to be either gentle or nervous.

But the monster felt so, so sad.

Toriel and Sans stop walking so you wait patiently, wishing desperately that you could see what was occurring in this long silence. Asgore had taken a long time to lift his face to meet his wife's gaze, guilt and a small hope there when her expression wasn't hostile. He, however, did not look at Sans. Asgore didn't need to; he could feel the weight of the Judge's darkened sockets. Undyne, Papyrus and Grillby had stopped at a median between King and Queen; still performing their duties while keeping anxious watch on the reunion.

Alphys stayed behind, anxious gaze checking the garden for any sign of...that flower. She shuddered, but couldn't keep her search up as the reptile was invested in the scene unfolding.

"Asgore..." Toriel greeted mildly but firmly to break the silence, noting that her estranged mate flinched back. Ah yes... It had been a long time since she had been close enough to feel their bond. Asgore was well aware she was waiting for him to mess this up. Pushing away the negative emotions, she offered him a small smile; which he returned twice as strongly. His face lit up in a way that was nearly painful for her.

"Tori... I have missed you so much." He murmured and you take in his booming voice. It wasn't loud, like Papyrus'. It was like a force of nature, rumbling throughout the room. Both soft and strong.

"I know, Asgore." She returned delicately, "we will talk at length in private, but I wish for you to meet our daughter."

The King's eyes finally fell on the smaller human holding his wife's and the Judge's hands, taking in your absent and fixed gaze. Toriel's wording brought a pulse of old pain back to his soul. 'Our daughter', Tori had said without hesitation. He stood slowly from his throne, his weapon leaning against the wall way behind Grillby.

Asgore's gaze flickered quickly to Sans expression to find it as he had expected. The Judge's magic was brushing against his soul warningly, the sheer power behind it shocking. Much more strong than himself, or any being that he could recall ever meeting. Forcing himself to meet Sans' hard stare, he pressed a large hand against his chest.

"Peace, Judge. My Intent is not violence. I swear to you that I will not harm your mate," his gaze returned back to your face and a small smile pulled at his lips tentatively, "howdy, little one. It is a pleasure to meet you."

His voice was soothing and you could feel the truth to his words. His Intent was far from being violent. Asgore desperately wanted to fix what he had done wrong. You stepped forward and Sans was the last to allow your hand to pull free from his before you continue, hands outstretched. The King's emerald eyes widened and he reached forward, instinct screaming at him to assist. Your hand was dwarfed in his as the boss monster knelt down on one knee to be more at your level, your other hand finding his chest before finding Asgore's face.

Both Sans and your mother had taken a few protective steps forward but it was like all of the monsters in the room were suddenly unable to move, all attention locked on the huge King whose face was being caressed by a much smaller human.

Asgore himself seemed like he couldn't move, the gentle; exploratory touch at his face making his chest tighten in response. Guilt washed over him like an ocean, flashes of the humans he had ultimately murdered flickering through his mind. His breath hitched, tears biting at his vision and you made a soft noise, your other hand moving from his grasp to cup his large face.

He was so soft and even though he was way bigger than you, you weren't afraid. This monster was hurting so much, his grief and guilt a horrible black void in his soul.

"Chara..." He choked and some unknown emotion gripped you as your mother gasped in response to the name.

You were suddenly enveloped in the most encompassing and fluffy hug you could ever remember as he brokenly repeated the name of his lost human child.

...What was this feeling?

"I'm sorry!" His deep voice is wavering and you get the feeling he was talking to not only you, but everyone in the room.

You return the hug firmly, causing him to tense. Sans jerked when a bright pink glow radiated from your chest as you held onto Asgore, the color encompassing both of you as your soul soothed over his from the safety of your chest.

"You're forgiven." Your voice is soft but it was like you had dealt as physical blow because Asgore flinched and several gasps came from the monsters present.

"W-What?" Asgore questioned, green eyes wide as he took in your smiling face.

"You're forgiven, Asgore." You repeated firmly and with Determination. You could feel his shock.

"I-It isn't that easy, little one." He said shakily, unable to take his gaze from yours even though you weren't staring directly at him. You couldn't see but there was power in that statement that had him reeling.

"Isn't it?" You questioned and he wordlessly worked his mouth before responding.

"But I must atone for my sins." The King insisted and you shook your head, making him even more at a loss.

"You already have." You felt like you weren't speaking just for yourself.

"My child...?" Toriel's voice was hesitant and confused.

"YES! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? FROM WHAT I HEARD, YOUR MAJESTY TOOK THE LIVES OF SIX HUMANS. MY BROTHER IS THE JUDGE FOR THE UNDERGROUND. HOW HAS THE KING PAID FOR HIS SINS?" Papyrus' voice was just as confused and eager.

"Very subtle, nerd," Undyne stage whispered with a narrowed eye as Asgore flinched.

"This place...it's large and empty of happiness. Everything here feels so sad, like it has settled all over everything. Above all else, you... Asgore, are so guilty and hurt. So truly unhappy while your people naively live on with their hopes. You have been here alone for so long, with no hope for yourself and with all of these horrible emotions..."

The room was silent and Sans' understanding pulsed within your soul a beat before you spoke.

"Haven't you already beat yourself up enough?"

He trembled in response, wide eyes locked on your delicate features. Asgore let a few more tears leak from his eyes, simply basking in the pastel glow of your soul before he took a shuddering breath.

"H-Have I?" He asked quietly and you nodded, smiling kindly. Emerald eyes rose to meet the soft amethyst of his mate and she was smiling before slowly inclining her head in approval.

"You're here, ready to change. I think you have." You answer. He draws your small body close and smiled.

For the first time in a long time, the tears falling down the King's face were happy ones.

"Thank you, my little one. I-I will be honored if you will have me...as your father." Asgore stated shakily and you nod before pulling back, pink glow fading back into your chest as you beam up at him happily.

"I know now is a happy time, Asgore..." Toriel murmured gently, "but I have a request."

"Anything, Tori." He answered with a warm look.

"The six human souls..." His face fell solemnly, "I would like to see them. Sans needs to see them as well."

"Of course..." Asgore nodded and took your hand, surprising himself as he led you back towards Toriel and Sans, whose expression had eased; thank the stars. Both King and Queen looked towards their guards and the monsters watched the royal couple leave with their daughter and the Judge.

Right before they turned around, a frowning flower glared before diving back into the ground among the others.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready, guys? *winks*
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

The room was cold and sterile, a gasp escaping you as Asgore turned a corner. Toriel and Sans were immediately at your side, concerned.

"what's wrong?" Sans questioned anxiously and you pointed. His white pupils rose to follow it and he spotted the six human souls held within sealed glass containers. They had to be taken care of and the glasswork seemed to be Gaster's work. Realization sunk in and his sockets narrowed.

"you can see them?"

You nod and Toriel exchanged a look with Asgore before all four of you approached the secured case holding the seven glass cylinders. The Queen decided to ignore how the empty container made her feel in favor of taking in each softly hovering human soul. She recognized all of them and a soft sigh of regret escaped her.

"Tori..." Asgore murmured, expression downtrodden. 

"No, Asgore. _____ is right, you are forgiven, but...it does not make it less painful." She whispered. You let go of Sans hand and slowly edged close to the souls. It was strange, in a way, this was the first time you had met another one of your kind. They still seemed so alive though, their determination and presence strong to you.

-Hello!-

You froze at the unfamiliar voice and Sans placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" You asked, suddenly unsure. No one else seemed to be in the room. Was it the flower again?

"no...what did you hear?" His deep voice sounded puzzled as the skeleton had taken a moment to simply listen intently for anything.

"Someone said 'hello'," you murmured, "or...I thought I heard it?"

"What's wrong, my sweet daughter?" Toriel's hand brushed over you hair and you frowned in confusion, opening your mouth to answer...

-Hey, look! It's Toriel!-

You jerked back and Sans had to grab you before you fell as you yelped in surprise as other voices joined in.

-Goat Mom!- -Why is she here?- -...thought she would never leave the ruins...- -wow, she is really giving him a second chance??- -that's lame.-

"The so-- They are talking!" You exclaim, pointing at the six colorful souls and laughter rang out as the monster's present stared dumbly at the kept cylinders before looking absolutely floored. Asgore's mouth had dropped open and Toriel's eyes were wide.

"you're saying they are conscious? you can hear them, right now?" Sans asked urgently and you nodded.

-Look, boneman is here!- -Cool!- -Hey, bonehead!- -...he looks less scary now.- -Serious faces, woah.- -This is super boring, guys.-

"Yeah and they seemed to know you, at least some of them." You answered uncertainly.

"Can you talk to them, _______?" Asgore questioned and the souls burst out laughing.

-Of course, she can!- -We said hello first.- -Duh.- -At least someone can hear us...- -Yeah, you get annoying sometimes.- -Hey, no fighting!-

"I can. They said I can." You confirm and Sans is suddenly gripping your hand.

"don't you see what this means? they still have their free will and determination. this is huge." The skeleton's tone is amazed and you smile. This must be his passion for science rearing it's head.

There was a chorus of 'nerd' and 'dork' from them. You marveled at their carefree natures.

"Are...are they angry with us, _______?" Toriel asked in the most timid tone you had ever heard and the outburst of 'no ways' and 'we love goatmom'. One of them added that 'Asgore sorta sucked though.'

"They aren't mad. They seem to be...free?" You hummed and decided to speak with them, your own soul glowing within your chest, "I want to break the barrier. Can you guys help me out?"

-Of course!- -I wanted to do that anyway!- -We can be like superheroes!- -They already can technically do it...- -What??- -You never said that before.-

You chased that small, intelligent voice quietly and stepped closer to the purple soul. The impression of a young girl with glasses and a notebook struck you.

"What do you mean?" You asked quietly and remembered to keep the monsters in the conversation but repeating what you had heard, "how could they get out right now?"

-There was a sign in Waterfall that said it, dingus. All monster souls in the Underground equals one human soul.- The tone was light and shy and you smiled.

"Would they have to-"

The souls gasped and you jerked, suddenly fearful.

-Run away!- -No!- -Get out of here!-

"Somethings here!" You warned as the souls continued to issue words of caution and you reached towards Sans, his teal soul pulsing before he was suddenly yanked out of your reach. Asgore and Toriel cried out and you felt panic grip at you.

You couldn't see to help them! You didn't even know your way around this place. You slowly backed up, spreading your arms out to protect the six human souls. Your chest thumped twice before your soul was drawn out forcefully in front of your chest.

"You are such an idiot!"

You hesitated.

"Flower...?"

"My name is Flowey!" The small child's voice spat, "weren't you trying to off yourself earlier? You should hurry and do that. You don't belong here!"

"Let them go!" You shouted, feeling Sans' struggle. He was very strong, but for some reason; the skeleton was paralyzed. You lent him some of your determination and Flowey gasped as Sans broke free. He summoned a severed bone and cut the King and Queen free of the paralyzing effects of the thorned vines.

"D O N T M O V E A N I N C H." Sans snarled, the tip of the bone pressed against Flowey's frightened face.

Relieved, you reached forward only for Sans soul to disappear from your view. For a moment, you think he has teleported; but then a familiar sound registered.

Static.

The scent of the void closed in around you and you cringed, spinning around when you felt someone.

But instead of Gaster...

A young child wearing a green and yellow striped shirt was standing there with an unnerving smile. They tilted their head, hair moving with the action and a rush of familiarity pulsed through your exposed soul, which drew their attention briefly.

"Hello...Chara." You whisper and the child smiled wider, cheeks rosy.

"Hello, Chara." The child returned in a formal and mature tone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is the end of your journey.
> 
> You are filled with Determination.*

You could hear the vines from Flowey shifting behind you as you stared at the child, uncertainty pulsing through your exposed soul. Sans' cyan still rolled under the surface among your own hue so you knew he was still alive. Where your parents and your mate had gone to, you weren't sure. While this place smelled and felt like the void, it wasn't the place itself, rather who was now here.

Chara...

How did you know it was them, having never seen them? And they had also called you Chara as well. The child's twisted smile widened.

"Greetings, I suppose you are confused." Chara said in a tone that was unfitting of someone so young. Their speech pattern was smooth, calculated and precise; causing you to shudder. 

"Chara! I knew you would come back!" Flowey said in a happy tone, something you had never heard before. The child spared the flower a brief glance before continuing like nothing happened.

"You have questions, do you not? I will answer them." You couldn't normally feel Flowey but you had a feeling he was saddened by the cold behavior given to him. Swallowing, you nodded and stood firm; even though your soul was floating out in the open.

"Why did you call me 'Chara'?"

The child burst into laughter, their face twisting.

"So, you know me only by instinct. Very well, you are me. Or at least, you were once part of me." Chara answered and Flowey was completely silent behind both of you. You frown.

"No, I am ______." You returned confidently and the first fallen human shook their head.

"That is merely what Sans named you. No, you are me. While I am very surprised that you formed your own personality and your own...soul." A twisted smirk pulled at Chara's lips as they eyed your soul in a manner you weren't comfortable with in the least.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first fell down here, I wanted to get revenge on humanity. On the surface, it is kill or be killed. Do you remember why we fell?" Chara stared at you in expectation and you stood in silence before a faint flicker of a memory surfaced, causing you to gasp and clutch your head in pain.

-There had been a village covered in yellow flowers. It was the closest to Mt. Ebott and inhabited by superstitious humans with strange customs. After a particularly hard harvest and winter, they chose a child...Chara...to take in all of the negativity from the village.-

"We were treated harshly. Beaten, taking in everyone's sins and defiled before they 'sacrificed' us to the mountain."

Tears filled your eyes as the abuse flickered across your memory. How awful... You didn't want these memories.

"Chara...?"

"Silence, Asriel." The child snapped and shot a glare behind you. Your eyes widened and you glanced back over your shoulder at Flowey, who looked like he had just been dealt a physical blow.

Asriel...?

You were in the presence of the two royal children...

"After I fell..." Chara continued, "I didn't want anything to stand in my way, not even myself. So, I chipped away at my own soul and got rid of everything I did not need any longer..."

"What...?" You murmured in confusion.

"Love, compassion...mercy, kindness... All of those things would get in the way of what I desired. So I threw them all away." Chara grinned, "and ultimately from those fragments of myself; you were born."

Flowey gasped and you stared at the child in silence before mustering up something to say...

"You...did that to yourself? You got rid of your capicity to love and be kind...?" The memory you had seen had been awful, but to damage your own soul...to get rid of all of the things that truly mattered in life.

That was extremely sad and you told them so, which caused them to glare.

"Do not pity me. I did not need those things, as I have mentioned. They made me weak and vulnerable." They insisted.

"But that...does that mean you didn't love mom and dad?" You briefly glanced over your shoulder at the stunned flower, whose eyes widened, "that...you didn't love Asriel?"

Chara chuckled, flashing a cruel grin.

"They were all so kind to me, but I didn't feel anything; naturally. I had one goal that mattered. Besides, Asriel wouldn't rebel against me now, especially since we are now creatures of the same kind." The smirk widened, "we wouldn't hesitate to kill one another if we got in the other's way."

A small whimper came from behind you but you were too angry.

"You mean you used them?!"

The child lifted their brows, unimpressed, "of course I did. But..."

A harsh glare was leveled against the flower behind you, "Asriel betrayed me. After he had killed me with the plan I hatched and had taken my soul, he wouldn't allow me to use his body to get what I wanted. So now I don't want just humanity to suffer for how vile they are. No... Monsters now need to be destroyed as well."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. This was just too awful.

"Chara, I am sorry! I really am!" Asriel pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as the child looked down at your soul.

"So... You will give me your soul now," you shuddered, "and I will finally be able to accomplish what I wanted all those years ago."

You held up both hands over your soul and glared, "no way. I won't!"

"You are me. That soul belongs to me." Chara insisted in annoyance and you shook your head, tears spilling down your face.

"No! I am not you. I am _______." You declared heatedly, "this soul wouldn't do you any good, anyways. Right? I am bonded to Sans and I am full of love, kindness, and mercy. All of that was weakness to you, right? Well, you were wrong!"

Chara glared.

"I held on, even if I am just a remnant of you. I survived the In Between. I saved Sans and fell in love with him. I made friends. I have a family. I am myself, _______. My own person. I won't let you hurt anyone. Human or monster. I will make all of this right again with my Determination."

"You really believe that?" Chara scoffed and you nodded.

"I do." You stated firmly. There was silence and the child laughed, shaking their head.

"You are a fool. Even if your soul isn't what I want and it is attached to that loathsome skeleton, it will serve my purpose." They paused, "Asriel, take her soul and bring it to me."

Your eyes widened and you spun to face the flower, whose vines were just laying limply on the floor. Flowey's face was now what had to be Asriel, tears in his eyes as his body trembled. He was frightened but his vines reached out towards you timidly anyways.

"Asriel, don't do it." You pleaded and he stopped, "please. You heard what Chara just said. They used you and broke apart your family. They even said they will kill you. Don't let them win, we can do this without violence."

"But...but..." Asriel's young face looked terrified, "I don't want to die."

Your heart went out to the soulless flower. He may not be able to feel love, but he was really frightened. Smiling, you reached out a hand towards him, your soul pulsing with compassion.

"I won't let you die. No one is going to die. I won't let Chara hurt you and..." you turned back to the child, who looked furious, "I won't hurt Chara either. We are going to break the barrier and fix everything."

"You are an idiot." Chara hissed and upon spinning back towards the child, out of nowhere, they pulled out a sharp knife and charged at you, "I will take your soul myself!"

You dodged the slash and frowned as they took another swipe, blade aiming for your neck.

"Fight me!" They snarl and you shook your head.

"I'm going to make this right! I know I can!" You dodge another hit, "the purple soul told me we can get out! If every monster spilled their hopes and dreams, as one; you can take down the barrier."

"And where will that leave us!?" Chara asked, crimson eyes narrowing, "I am dead, Asriel is soulless, there is nothing out there for us but pain."

"No!"

Chara flinched back as your soul began glowing like a beacon and you ran at the small child to gather them into your arms. Your soul glowed brighter and brighter, Chara struggling to bring up their knife, but you had their arms pinned. Out of the corner of your eyes; you saw Flowey shift in concern.

"I will make it work..." A small tether from your soul latched onto Chara, who froze in response, eyes going down to their chest where a faint outline of a heart appeared.

Then they screamed as you poured everything they had cut away back in. The child felt tears spring to their eyes, realizing what they had done. They remembered their monster parents.

Guilt...remorse...

They had torn the family apart.

Chara struggled and caught sight of Asriel, who was trapped in the flower; eyes wide and frightened as he watched the both of you.

They had hurt their brother...

"No...no...S-Stop it!" These feelings were weak! They didn't need to feel these things!

"I won't." You murmured quietly, "Chara...now that you can feel love again. Remorse again. What is your truest hope for the future? Your dream?"

Chara's attention went to Flowey and tears leaked down their face.

"I...I..."

They wanted to kill humanity right? Yes, that was what they had always wanted. Why were they hesitating?

You look over at Flowey gently.

"Asriel? What about you? What are your hopes and dreams?" The flower looked slightly wilted in response and he stared at both of you before answering.

"I want my family back. I want Chara back. I want to see the Surface with them. I want Frisk back. I want everything...everything to go back to how it was." He frowned, his face the face of a small goat child, "that has always been what I wanted."

Chara was limp in your arms now, sobbing in response to Asriel's sincere words.

"Chara? Do you want that too?" You questioned and they glared at you briefly before looking at the Flower.

A long moment passed.

"It's...acceptable." They managed, flustered and frowning and you smiled, soul pulsing.

"Then, let's go fix everything."

Chara glared.

"Are you an idiot? Have you heard NOTHING I have said? It's over for me. It's over for Asriel. Nothing can change the fact that we died and that we have no soul!"

"Do you really believe that?" You questioned, tilting your head.

"Of course! I would be the idiot if I believed it! It's not possible!" They insisted.

"Our mom," they flinched back, "told me that Determination was like human magic. Determination can work miracles. I saved Sans from Falling Down. I created a soul for myself. A life for myself. With that, hopes and dreams, and everyone working together I believe we can do anything."

You hugged the lost child, who tensed.

"So don't give up." You murmured and they slowly relaxed. Flowey pulled himself closer to you both and you reached out a hand.

His eyes narrowed at it suspiciously before Asriel stared up at Chara for a long time. 

Finally, one of his vines slid into your grasp and with a flash, Asriel was standing there, as his true self. Shocked emerald eyes stared into your face before lowering to his soft hand in yours. There were two tendrils of light coming from your soul, one connected to each royal child.

"Let's go." You smiled, outpouring love and your own hopes and dreams. They came with you willingly, Chara held in your arms and Asriel hand in hand with you. The darkness slid away, the reek of the void lifting.

Your sight was gone once again, but Sans' cyan soul was on the floor. Still...You glanced at the sulking child in your arms and Asriel, who was looking elsewhere. You could still see them. It was obvious that only you could see them and that Asriel still appeared as Flowey from the outburst in the room.

"G E T A W A Y F R O M H E R!" Sans snarled at the flower and you saw Asriel flinch before looking up at you for help.

"I know how to break the barrier." You said abruptly, drawing gasps from your parents and mate, "but I need your help."

"of course, _______." Sans answered, shooting the suddenly docile flower a dark look.

"What do you need from us, child?" Asgore asked quietly and you smiled warmly.

"Tell Mettaton that he needs to get every monster to pray together. To think of all of their dreams and hopes. All at the same time. Dad..." Asgore's green eyes widened, "I need these souls at the barrier. Can you take them there?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" The King seemed overjoyed that you had called him your father so quickly and that he could finally do something good, "can you tell them...how very sorry I am?"

-We know!- -...wuss.- -Fluffybuns fits him better.- -We never got to hear that story!- -Because the Turtle man never remembered?- -Well, he was quite old...-

"They know. And I can tell you, they have forgiven you too." You beamed and Sans was at your side, glaring at the flower and looked at your face in concern. Something was off...he could feel it in his soul. As Asgore gathered the souls and left, he stood close and touched your face.

"what's going on?" He asked quietly in a deep tone.

"Flowey..." You whispered and the flower eyed the skeleton up, Asriel's real face the only thing you see and you laughed at the disgruntled look, "tell him who you really are."

Chara tensed in your arms but Sans only saw you holding yourself, soul still out and shining brightly.

"I'm...Asriel." The flower admitted sullenly and Sans jerked back in shock, his eyes shooting from the flower to you.

"are you sure this isn't a trick?" He questioned.

"Absolutely." You grinned.

"and you can get the barrier down?" Your mate asked, stroking your cheek.

You nod.

"do you remember what i said?" Sans whispered as Toriel also departed to tell Mettaton and the others what to do. You think for a moment and nod.

"I do."

"good." His teeth press tenderly to your lips and you kissed him softly, lingering. You smiled as he drew back.

"Go help Toriel, Sans. And then everyone can meet at the barrier." He hesitated and then embraced you tightly, unaware of Chara making a loud gagging noise and glaring at the skeleton phasing through their incorporeal body. You held back laughter.

"wait for me," he requested, "especially if what has to happen is dangerous."

"Don't worry."

"i love you." He whispered roughly, fangs gently nipping your lower lip before he drew back.

"I love you too, Sans. I always will." You swear. The skeleton monster hesitated before he nodded and left. You turned your attention back to the royal children.

"What now?" Chara asked tonelessly.

You breathed in deeply, "lead me to the barrier, Asriel. We are going to work a miracle." The flower hesitated, the ghostly image of the goat child flashing you a worried look before you are pulled forward by vines. The trip to the barrier wasn't long and you froze.

There was light...

Light pulsing everywhere... Running from one end to the other. It cast a stark shadow over everything.

Everything...that you could...see.

Asgore must have left because all that is present is the six glass cylinders with their respective souls within. And standing behind them were the humans...your own kind.

They ranged between young and adult. The green soul was a man who was dressed in an apron, casually tapping a frying pan against his hip. The purple soul was a small girl with a shy gaze behind her glasses, fidgeting slightly. The orange soul was a rowdy looking young boy wearing gloves and a neck tie. The yellow soul was a teenager wearing a cowboy hat, grinning at you. Beside her was a girl close to her age in a tutu and ballet slippers. And last was a small child with a ribbon in their hair.  
They were all smiling at you, taking in the first Fallen Human and the lost prince with interest.

"Are you ready?" You asked.

-We have been waiting for this moment.- The green soul glowed as the man in the apron spoke and the others nodded.

"So, what are your hopes and dreams?" You questioned softly.

-Us?- The small child asked, tugging at their ribbon in confusion.

-Isn't that obvious? We are dead. We died before our time.- The rowdy boy asked, crossing his arms. Realization hit you and you nodded.

"You would like the chance to live again."

Everyone present nodded and you smiled, letting Chara down and holding their hand, much to their chagrin.

Slowly but surely, tiny inverted white hearts began swirling around in the pulsing barrier. This was it, everyone was beginning to pour their hopes and dreams out. Hundreds of inverted souls spun in the swirling light and the human souls nodded before their figures faded.

All six hearts floated to circle behind you, close to the barrier.

*This was the end.

Shocked gasps and cries rang out behind you and hand in hand with Chara and Asriel; you all turned as one. Toriel trembled and pressed her hands to her mouth as Asgore reached one hand out, tears streaming down his face.

Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were frozen in place and Sans was standing between the King and Queen, eye sockets wide.

You drank the sight of your mate and smiled gently, eyes meeting his for the first time since the brief glimpse of him at the In Between.

"A-Asriel!" Asgore stammered emotionally as Toriel cried at the sight of her three beloved children standing in the light of the barrier.

Sans called your name tentatively and you beamed, love for him radiating in your expression.

"It's time..." You told them and they all seemed to be frozen.

Asriel and Chara nodded slowly at your sides, understanding filtering through your soul tethered to them.

Sans reached out towards you but couldn't seem to make his body respond.

"It's time for monsters to go free."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the epilogue will be a tiny bit longer.

The barrier was active and churning with all of the monster's dreams, whispers of what they were hoping for mingling together as you silently hold Chara and Asriel's hands; the deep thrum of the magic pulsing. Asriel finally composed himself, sniffling.

"Mom...Dad... It's so good to see you like this again," he said in his sweet and soft tone. Toriel and Asgore took a few steps forward but it seemed like the group of monsters could only get so close. The barrier was strong human magic and Asriel wasn't corporeal enough to feel the effects the others did.

"Yeah... I guess it is for me, too," Chara muttered with a side glance and you had to stifle back giggles at their cool front. You are sure if you let your hold on their dim soul go that their murderous intent would return. 

"I-I don't understand... _________? How did you bring...Asriel and Chara back to us?" Asgore sounded choked and looked like he wanted nothing more than to rush forward to embrace all of you. Toriel was in a similar state, paw pressed to her mouth as she stared with happy tearful eyes.

"They were here all along. You just had to have a different way of seeing to find them." You said softly.

"You c-can s-see?" Alyphs asked quietly. Chara snorted at the monster.

"You have a lot of answer for, royal scientist. But we are busy now, we must bring down the barrier. You all have waited so long for it after all." The words were cool and you smiled helplessly and nodded.

Your gaze drifted to your mate, who was staring into your eyes intensely.

"what do you need us to do?" He asked softly, his deep voice nearly lost in the base of the barrier. It was sending a stronger vibration as more monster wishes seeped into it.

"You just need to think of all of your hopes for the future. Every single monster has to do it to make one human soul." You answered.

"That it, punk?! ...heh, I can do that..." Undyne nodded to her reptile friend, who flushed.

"Is that truly all that we need to do, my daughter?" Toriel asked gently, finding her voice finally and you nodded, "and...and what will happen to Asriel and Chara? To you?"

You smile, "that depends on how strong the wishes are. So give it all you got."

"I CAN MAKE THE GREATEST OF WISHES, HUMAN!" Papyrus declared joyfully, causing Undyne and Alphys to laugh. Sans hand twitched out towards you before he nodded.

You looked at both Asriel and Chara in turn, smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's do this."

You closed your eyes and tightened your grip on Asriel and Chara, the whispers and throbbing of the barrier growing in volume. The pink heart before you glowed and pulsed in tandem with the other human souls before the swirling monster hearts gravitated closer and closer to you.

I wish to see the stars...

I want to go to the surface!

I don't want to feel trapped anymore.

All together, the wishes collected and the human magic intensified under the stress. The space around the barrier grew impossibly dark and it looked like everyone who was present was floating in a void only disrupted by the light of the barrier.

I want to be free.

I want to be a star for the humans.

I want to fly through the real sky...

"I...I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!" Asgore shouted over the loud magic and the others, encouraged by the King began shouting their dreams as well.

"I WANT TO TAKE ALPHYS TO THE BEACH!" Undyne screamed, hopping in place. The royal scientist flushed before yelling over the rising roar as well.

"I WANT PEOPLE TO LIKE ME! NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE DONE IN THE PAST!" The usually timid reptile yelled. Papyrus placed his fists at his hips and struck a heroic pose.

"I WANT TO DRIVE DOWN IN A RED CAR, JUST LIKE MY BED, IN THE SUN!" The boisterous skeleton yelled. The group was quiet as more whispers broke through.

I want to get along with the humans.

I want to grow closer to my cousin...if he wants me...or not... oh noo...

I want to sing in front of p-people!

"I WANT MY CHILDREN SAFE AND SOUND!" Toriel finally yelled, warm eyes watching her beloved children, who were standing among the swirling mass; the sight nearly too dizzying to watch.

You felt your feet leave the ground and open your eyes. Chara's eyes are squeezed shut and Asriel is smiling.

"I want to put aside my hate..." You heard Chara say beside you quietly, "I want to see Frisk again. I want to...to love and be loved."

Your heart swelled for them; your soul growing even more brightly.

"I want my family back together, just like Dad..." Asriel whispered and his shining green eyes find yours, "I want to get to know my new sister."

Your eyes moved to Sans and saw his mouth move. You didn't have to hear him to know what he was hoping for.

I want to be with ________./I want to be with Sans.

A brilliant burst of light flooded the area and everyone cried out as the ground rumbled with tremors.

The barrier shattered and your eyes fell to half mast as your soul disappeared. It was strange. You could feel your consciousness vibrate throughout the entire underground, pulsing through each and every monster like a shockwave before you realized you were falling from the air.

Sans is rushing forward and you smiled, feeling your entire being fade in and out.

"RESET!" He screamed, arms outstretched to catch you, "RESET, _____!"

You smile faintly, eyes closing, realizing his expression is much like the one he had been wearing when you had fallen towards the void.

"Sans..." Your voice is nearly inaudible, "come find me..."

He froze as your body phased right through him, arms clutching emptiness. Sans didn't understand, frozen in place.

It was like too much had happened all at once.

The barrier was down. The human souls missing. Chara was gone. 

Your soul had faded away...

Asriel stood with wide green eyes, frantically searching each face for the answer to what had just occurred.

Sans trembled and fell to his knees as he drew out his soul, something the monster would never normally do.

Your color was completely absent from it, and his stats now revealed what only you could see before. His bones rattled as he sobbed, teal tears leaking from his sockets as loss swept through him.

Sans couldn't hear what was being shouted around him, or even feel his brother trying to snap him out of it.

You were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the breaking of the barrier.

Chara sighed and turned off the television broadcasting nothing but news of the broken barrier. They eyed the sterile hospital room that was shared with another, who Chara had been pleased to discover was Frisk. Apparently Frisk was an orphan but had been reported missing in time. They had been hurt and recovered by the police, who brought them here.

Frisk did not remember the underground at all...but it was the same old Frisk.

-Where are you going?- The child signed slowly so Chara could pick it up.

"I am going to check up on my sister to see if there are any changes. Get some rest, alright?" Chara murmured softly, stroking Frisk's soft hair. They beamed, nodded and snuggled back into their bed.

A faint smile tugged at Chara's lips before they turned and left the room. It had only been two days and everything had still yet to sink in.

You had really done it.

You had brought down the barrier.

Chara had been amazed to find themselves still alive after the barrier fell, miles away in a hospital. It was like they had been inserted into the world, like a strange puzzle piece that could fill any available space. 

The six humans that had Fallen had also turned up here, all of them content. The doctors had found files written on them even though no employee came forward as to be responsible for writing them. That's because no one was.

While W.D. Gaster had been forcibly removed from existance, you have forced your way in. The void monster was probably super jealous of this outcome.

All of them had names, birth dates that had changed according to the years that had passed, but no family listed but each other; even though they clearly weren't related.

Chara was listed as yours and Frisk's sibling and was happy that whatever happened decided upon that. Easier for Toriel and Asgore if they attempted to adopt them now that this was over. The monsters were quarantined around the base of Mt. Ebott for now.

The child sighed as they stopped at your room number and checked the chart before putting it back. The doctor had been into adjust the medicine, so there was that at least. Quietly entering, Chara dragged the chair back to 'their spot' by the bed and sat down; staring quietly at you.

Your eyes were bandaged in clean white gauze, your entire arms and fingers, what was showing of your torso...everything had been wrapped up.

Unlike everyone else, your file had listed you as a 'Jane Doe'. Chara hadn't understood at first because that was not the name Sans gave you and the doctors explained that was what they called patients who couldn't be identified.

And you hadn't been awake to tell them your name.

They had said you were in a 'coma', whatever that meant. Chara was convinced you had Fallen Down though. The chart said that your body had been severely burned, the gauze merely protecting it as it healed.

The burns could be explained, Chara supposed. The barrier had been potent magic and it had exploded. You had been the only human so close to it while Chara had woken up here immediately.

The doctors were suspicious over the wounds around your eyes though. They hadn't seen it, but the chart said there were deep cuts slashed over and around your eyes. The eyes themselves were miraculously unharmed, so there was hope that you wouldn't be blind.

What worried Chara the most was your soul though and the doctors here had just given them a weird look. How could they not know about souls since the monster-human war had been all about them??

Idiots.

Chara scoffed and rested their crimson eyes on the dim glow around your bandaged chest. It wasn't heart shaped, inverted or no. No... They had never seen anyone with a figure eight shaped soul. Well, not quite a figure eight, more like a human soul smashed with a monster soul in a figure eight, smaller than their own bright red soul.

The falling of the barrier had changed you somehow and Chara was unsure how. Your bond with Sans had been broken and usually no one survived it. It was a good thing that you had spoken softly to Sans before you had disappeared before his eyes, your words must have given him hope to survive because Chara often saw the skeleton in some footage.

Never in the foreground or the focus of course, that wasn't the monster's style.

The doctor's had to keep raising the amount of pain medicine helping you. Chara frowned and watched you for awhile before deciding to speak. Some of the nurses had told them you could hear it even though you weren't awake.

"Well. You proved me wrong." They muttered before clearing their throat.

"I haven't killed anyone." Chara reassured, listening to you breathe in oxygen with the help of a machine, "yet."

No reaction.

Chara sighed.

"Frisk is eager for you to wake up. I haven't told them much, but they are excited to meet everyone." They continued.

Silence.

"You better not be back in the In Between. No one can get there anymore," Chara threatened before deciding to calm down. They really didn't like what was going on with the monsters. That they were being held close to the mountain by the human police was frustrating. Chara had you and Frisk, but Asriel was probably being a cry baby.

....Chara wanted to see their brother again.

"I will visit tomorrow morning," Chara promised, "I will make sure to talk to Orange about uprooting the flowers on the grounds and bringing them back here. They are already in big trouble."

They hesitated a moment longer before leaving.

They knew that it was really no good to visit you because the only thing that could probably bring you back was Sans. They were all close to Mt. Ebott, in the city, so finding them wouldn't be hard.

Chara didn't know how long you could hold on though...

Gritting their teeth, the royal child calmly walked the halls, away from Frisk's room, away from everyone's room.

They weren't weak.

And they couldn't afford to wait, you may not have long for all they knew.

Chara was going to return to Mt. Ebott and get your family back together.

They were Determined.

END


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since the barrier fell and you are finally reunited with Sans.
> 
> This had originally been planned to be a trilogy but after some severe writers block and the need to cut down on my workload, I decided to end it here.

The first thing that you see when you open your eyes is Sans. And that makes your soul sing with joy, tears welling up into your eyes, which now have the ability to take in the world. His smile is gentle, eye-lights overjoyed that you were finally awake. At the strangled, relieved noise Sans made; your smile grows and happiness filled your weak body. Mind frantically trying to connect the pieces; you shift and feel flowers being crushed against the fabric of the monster's fluffy parka. 

You recognize the scent in the air and you glance around to take in the deep reaches of Waterfall; the glowing blue crystals and silent flowers the second thing you see.

You relax on instinct but there was an undertone of stress in his expression. Wait...

"D-Did I fail...?" You asked, tears biting at your vision. The skeleton's sockets widened in response, his single teal pupil flickering yellow briefly.

"what? oh no, _______. you did it." He smiled tentatively, "the barrier is down. everyone is free."

Your confusion rises, "then why do you look so...?" Sad? Happy? Torn? Relieved? All of these things could describe how Sans looked right now. Being able to finally see him was amazing but you were trying to figure out what was going on. His pupil flicked down and you followed the motion before flinching, a sharp gasp issuing forth.

Your soul looked so strange! It was smaller, shaped odd and once you noticed Sans' teal color was completely absent from it; your heart lurched in painful recognition.

You weren't connected to Sans anymore.

It felt wrong!

"S-Sans...!" Your teeth chattered and you felt like you were going into some sort of shock. You jerked underneath him, panicked and his grip on you tightened; the feel of bony legs digging into your bare skin confusing you even further.

His deep voice was out of focus as your breath came in harsh, hurried pants; reminding you of how you had felt with Toriel when you had just fallen into the ruins.

"calm down." Sans ordered firmly and you are confused when you do just that. Your eyes fly up to meet the skeleton's in confusion as his eye sockets widen, listening to your heart slowly calming.

Sans leaned down when confused tears leaked from your eyes, pressing his skull to your forehead, "breathe deeply. focus on me, ______. you're okay... everything will be fine..." The soothing deep rumble of his voice does wonders and you tremble lightly when he leaned back up, careful not to let his soul touch with yours.

"What happened?" You asked in a quiet voice. Sans' expression pulled into a frown.

"you disappeared when the barrier fell." He murmured.

"Is that why...why we aren't mates anymore?" You asked, fearing that somehow the skeleton had chosen not to be with you anymore. You missed him deeply and grieved even though Sans was right in front of you. His presence within your soul...his emotions...they were all gone.

"that is likely...but your soul changed as well," he whispered, "either could have severed our connection."

You swallow, nodding; "are...are you still going to be my mate?" His fingers tighten on your shoulders in response to the fear in your voice.

"of course!" Sans responded firmly and you smile, relieved.

You let the panic in your soul subside underneath his reassuring attention, his phalanges caressing your sides soothingly.

"________?" His voice was hushed, two dim white pupils watching you closely as you explored the face you knew so well.

"...how long have I been asleep?" You questioned, noting that you were nude save for some liberal gauze along your arms and torso. He sighed quietly.

"it's been a whole year. i thought you would never wake up. we had thought you had fallen down, but as soon as the doctors said your brain waves showed signs of improvement, i took you here. i should have done so sooner, waterfall seems to have magic this deep in that healed your burns. we haven't even been here that long."

You smile happily up at him, your disorientation fading. So everyone was okay. Everyone was free.

"Did you at least tell the doctors you were taking me?"

"i might have left in a bit of a hurry..." Sans said lightly, flushing teal. A giggle bubbles from your throat.

"Oh gosh, Sans." Your laughter fades and you reach up to touch his cheek, his eye sockets lidding slightly, "I feel...so empty without your soul connected to mine..."

Your words reignited the blue fire in his left socket and Sans leaned down slightly, stopping so near your exposed soul with his own that you trembled in response. His reigned-in expression of desire caused your breath to catch, since you had never been able to see him aside from the Void and the Barrier.

"are you giving me permission to take you?" Sans questioned lowly.

Your warm smile is his answer, "please...never let anything tear us apart ever again."

His left eye flashes and then Sans is suddenly filling up your view as his cool tongue delved deep into your mouth, sockets closing as a deep rumble started in his chest. You try to keep your eyes open to see all of the monster's expressions but your eyes snap shut as pleasure shot through every cell of your body, toes curling as you whimper around his glowing appendage. Slowly, Sans drew you close and your soul brushed his; that electric spike of pleasure repeating as purple magic dripped from where your souls were connected.

The skeleton hummed in pleasure, sockets half lidded, "this is closer to how monsters have sex..." The deep purr in his voice caused you to tremble in response and he moved back, single glowing left pupil examining your expression intensely, "you will have to dictate our souls together this time. my magic may be a bit too much after being amplified by gaster."

With his help, you were able to move your bandaged body into his lap. It was strange to feel so exposed when most of your body was covered, but your left breast and pussy were bare.

"How do I know what's safe?" You questioned as the monster supported you.

His gentle smile turned into a serious frown.

"you know you are going too far when you can't tell us apart."

Oh. You trembled, unsure. You hadn't known that there was still a possibility of Sans absorbing your soul. The monster had created a bond with you with what appeared to be ease. You weren't so sure of yourself now...

A bony finger hooked underneath your chin and brought your eyes back up to his face, which you hadn't realized you had lowered.

"follow your instincts." Sans advised softly and you nodded before breathing out slowly. His hands fell to your hips and you watched his face intently as you leaned close until the intense pleasure of brushing souls ignited. The way his eyes lidded and he bared his sharp fangs was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. His left eye remained halfway open as a deep groan of pleasure rumbled within him, cyan magic burning.

The pleading whine you emitted had his fingers digging harshly into your hips in a clear sign that Sans wanted to answer but didn't want to risk your soul. You ground into his pelvic area and found the skeleton's large arousal, warm fluid seeping into the material of his dark shorts.

"fuck..." He growled lowly.

Sans was holding your body steady even though you burned with want and you lowered your gaze to your souls. Carefully you pressed forward as you focused on your Intent. You loved this monster more than anything in the entire world. More than anyone could possibly imagine.

You missed being connected in this special way and wanted it back. Being apart from him was like a physical pain.

As your soul slowly sunk into Sans'; the teal color engulfing your soul entirely.

Everything was for him. Everything you were, had been or could be.

...and you felt so safe.

You loved and trusted your mate.

Sans' eye sockets snapped completely shut as you held your soul steady within his own; his own body trembling with effort to not move at all. He could feel it, how you were lingering on a dangerous precipice of his own being and your own identity.

"S-Sans..." His eyes opened, socket burning as Sans took in your expression. It was happy, confident and tender. Slowly; the monster dropped his gaze to your connected souls.

Violet liquid had dribbled all over your skin and his clothing, a single soul glowing a steady royal purple hue. Before the monster could process what had happened, you pulled back and your soul followed; spinning figure eight encased with what appeared to be beautifully faceted glass that glittered with every movement.

It was back to it's original pink hue, bright and healthy.

Sans surged forward and you gasped as his fangs latched onto your shoulder.

You had successfully reconnected them.

You whined needily as Sans snarled and bit your shoulder enough to break skin. His claiming mark didn't hurt at all and he tumbled forward until you were pressed against your flat into the Echo Flowers.

"Sans..." You whispered and moaned when he rubbed his clothed erection into your soaked folds. He drew back, your blood on his fangs; glowing tongue lapping at the wound. The monster seemed like he had breached the point where his rational mind had been replaced with something older, driven by instinct alone.

You weren't afraid in the least; even when his pupil began flickering between blue and yellow.

Sans was your anchor to this world now. He would keep you safe, even from himself.

You whimper his name a second time and the monster's flashing pupil dilated before both of Sans' hands are suddenly all over your body, ripping the gauze effortlessly as he touched every inch of your naked skin. The rising growl is accompanied by a few nips before Sans shoved down the shorts he was wearing.

You flushed, both excited and slightly intimidated by the monster's length and girth. It had fit before alright, though! You reassured yourself frantically as you are pulled up and into his lap. The perked nipples of your breasts rub against Sans' warm ribs as his hips canted back and he began to slide inside.

"A-Ah... Sans!" You were being stretched wide and his arms wrapped more tightly around you.

"Open for me..." Was the low rumbled words Sans managed and you spread your legs a bit wider before the monster carefully made a few swallow thrusts; blue ectoplasm slicking your insides. His magic is heady and tingling, causing you to moan in response.

Sans hilts himself completely with a feral snarl and you thrash in his strong embrace, his length rarely ever leaving that bundle of nerves deep inside that makes the world fade away. Your mate's movements are rapid and strong, your walls twitching as your pleasure built.

One glance up at his expression has you crying out in completion, walls spasming around him and gripping tightly. Sans' sockets narrowed and his snarl rumbled through your trembling body as his cock jerked; sending liquid spurts deep within until you are too full. His cyan cum leaked free and he pulled out, panting harshly as one last stray splatter coated your inner thighs.

Sans' arms held you close and you feel so happy...so content that you can feel sleep threatening. You barely registered him moving you into a more comfortable position and his parka being draped over you as you drifted off.

The monster's expression was gentle and loving as he caressed your face, your smile assuring him that you were at peace.

The world could wait for you to catch your breath and Sans would protect you from whatever the universe decided to throw at you. In this moment, everything was right and you were finally complete.

FIN


End file.
